El Castigo por un engaño
by CandyFan72
Summary: Albert y Candy regresan juntos a Lakewood y contraen matrimonio aunque Albert todavia tiene amnesia. Que sucedera cuando Albert recuerde su verdadera identidad? Y que hara la Tia Elroy para prevenir el derrumbe del nombre de familia por el escandalo causado?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes CC no me pertenece y esta historia está basada en mis propias locuras después de ser inspirada por tantas escritoras maravillosas de fancfics especialmente Geobacter, Ms Puddle, Elle Andrew, Keilant2, GosieKin, Lady Graham, Blackcat2010, Faby Andley, Clau Ardley y Tita 2008**

Juro que esta es mi propia historia aunque algunos nombres y lugares pueda ser similares a los de otros fic – mil veces disculpas si esto ofende a alguien… no ha sido mi intención.

**El**** Castigo**** por un**** engaño**

Elroy Andrew seguro estaba en el infierno. En realidad, no se podía explicar cómo había llegado a parar en ese lugar tan espantoso. Ella quería gritar y lo único que salió de su garganta era un gemido que parecía más bien un murmullo. Ella quería saber exactamente donde estaba, pero no podía distinguir nada. De hecho, sus ojos, tan gris y despiadados se negaron a abrir. "Pero que me está pasando?" ella quería gritar, pero no podía articular una sola palabra. Lo único que podía hacer era lo que menos había hecho en toda su vida: escuchar.

Ella afiló sus oídos para oír si alguien estaba alrededor. Lo único que podía oír era el sonido atrancado de su propia respiración y el ruido lejano de los zapatos de la gente mientras caminaban rápidamente y con firmeza a través de azulejos y hablando entre sí casi en susurros que la confundieron.

Una y otra vez se preguntó dónde estaba su criada estúpida y por qué no estaba a su lado. "Por qué diablos no puedo moverme", se preguntó. Estaba realmente furiosa. Este no era el momento propio para debilidades o enfermedades. Tenía que poner manos a la obra ahora más que nunca.

Ya se había hecho cargo de la maldita pecosa de ojos verdes y ahora solo le quedaba llevar la última parte de su plan. Pero claro, ahora como iba a estar segura que William no fuera a encontrar a esa desgraciada? Especialmente, como lograría apoderarse del hijo de William que Candy cargaba en su vientre?

Tenía que mejorar, pase lo que pase. Tenía que asegurarse de que conseguiría el bebé antes de que William encontrara a ambos y dejara perder todo por lo que ella se había sacrificado toda su vida. Fuera como fuese tenía que mejorar. Elroy estaba atrapada en un infierno en carne propia ya que su cuerpo se había convertido en su prisión.

De repente oyó una puerta abrirse y agudizó las orejas intentando reconocer algo acerca de su visitante. Oyó los pasos acercase a su cama y sentía como una mano fuerte y cálida suavemente tocaba su propia mano. "William" pensó, reconociendo su olor familiar de sándalo y almizcle. Él se sentó en una silla a su lado mientras sollozaba suavemente. Ella podía sentir sus lágrimas calientes caer sobre su muñeca marchitada. Ella no lo había visto u oído llora desde la muerte de su hermana Rosemary y la memoria dolorosa fue como una daga en el corazón.

"Tía Elroy" le dijo, "no quiero dejarte así pero debo ir a buscarla". Su voz se quebraba mientras luchaba por continuar. "Siento que haya sucedido esto y voy a hacer todo en mi poder para asegurarme de que te mejores pronto". Besó la mano de la anciana suavemente cuando vio una lágrima que escapaba de los ojos de su tía. "Encontraré a mi esposa y volveré. Tía Elroy, ella es mi vida..."

Elroy podía sentir la emoción en su voz, y con su mente lo llamaba rogándole que se olvidara de esa maldita chica que había arruinado a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. "Tía Elroy, ella es mi vida y sin ella no soy nada. Espero que puedas entender esto" y colocando un dulce beso en la frente de la anciana, se volvió sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Después del milagro de encontrar vivo a William, volviéndolo sano y salvo al hogar familiar, ella no podía comprender cómo todo había terminado tan mal. Todo fue culpa de esa mocosa terrible, Elroy no había hecho nada más que todo lo necesario para proteger lo que más amaba en este mundo: su familia.

"Espera, espera! Vuelve en este momento, maldita sea", su mente parecía gritar. "¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cuándo seré capaz de mover otra vez? ¿Dónde están todos? ". Ella trató de escuchar por alguien más en la habitación pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola otra vez. Y por todo lo que había hecho, era muy probable que ella estuviera sola por un tiempo muy largo...

CCCCCCCCCCC

_**Hace casi 11 meses atrás...**_

_25 de Abril 1915 Londres, Inglaterra_.

George Johnson se paseaba lentamente a través de la vasta oficina. Había estado en Londres por mucho tiempo haciendo averiguaciones en nombre de la señora Elroy sobre el posible paradero de William Albert Ardley. Había viajado a África pocos meses atrás después de que numerosos telegramas y cartas enviadas al señor Ardley seguían sin ninguna respuesta. George había hasta viajado a la remota comunidad de África en la que William estaba trabajando justo antes de que se perdiera el contacto por completo y esa búsqueda tampoco le había dado ninguna esperanza o nuevas ideas.

George aún recordaba el fatídico día cuando recibió ese último telegrama de William. La guerra estaba empezando a extenderse sobre toda Europa y comunicación así como el transporte se había convertido en algo peligroso y poco confiable. William había estado muy preocupado por el bienestar de Candy desde que supo de su escape del colegio y había decidido viajar a América para buscarla nuevamente y asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que estaba bien emocionalmente. Él escribió a George que se llevaría por lo menos unos tres meses para volver a Londres y que tenía dispuesto enviar un telegrama a lo largo del progreso de su viaje para mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la familia, especialmente sobre el paradero de Candy. El último telegrama había llegado desde Marruecos y desde entonces no había hecho más contacto...

George se acerco más a la pequeña barra de su oficina y se sirvió whisky en un vaso de cristal. El líquido ambarino cruzó sus labios y luego empezó a pensar cuidadosamente como formular su próximo curso de acción. La señora Elroy claramente empezaba a desesperarse. Tenía casi nueve meses desde el último telegrama de William y no habían sido descubiertas nuevas pistas. Por razones de seguridad, William viajaba casi siempre bajo el nombre falso de Albert Johnson, pero la búsqueda de ese nombre o el de William Ardley en todos los hospitales, puertos o estaciones en Marruecos e Italia había encontrado nada. Nadie podía siquiera asegurarle de que William llegó al continente europeo. Por más que lo buscaba por doquier, no lo encontraba ni vivo ni muerto.

George repentinamente fue sorprendido por unos golpes firmes en la puerta. Se sirvió otro whisky, al mismo tiempo llamando a la persona que ingresara. "Adelante", dijo, su voz cansada casi traicionando sus sentimientos de impotencia y frustración.

Su asistente James entró en la sala y con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza saludo formalmente y le entregó un telegrama. "Esto es para usted, señor, llegó solo hace cinco minutos con instrucciones explícitas que debe ser leído por usted y luego destruido" y con otro movimiento ligero de su cabeza salió de la habitación.

George abrió el sobre con cuidado. Era un telegrama de la señora Elroy.

'25 de abril, Chicago - George. Estoy seguro que por lo menos William estaría en contacto con su hija adoptiva Candice. Deja unos detectives dignos de confianza para continuar haciendo averiguaciones discretamente en Europa. Regresar a Chicago y hacer contacto con Candice es tu nueva prioridad. Ella confía en ti, tú eres el único que puede acercarse a ella sin levantar sospechas.'

George sonrió fatigosamente. La señora Elroy debe de estar totalmente desesperada si estaba dispuesta a recurrir a Candy por información o ayuda. "Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas" reflexionó entre dientes, terminando su bebida de un solo trago. Tenía mucho que organizar en un corto período de tiempo, pero si había una pisca de verdad en palabras de la señora Elroy, esa nueva búsqueda podría darle pistas frescas, y muy pronto (con un poco de suerte), la oportunidad de poder encontrar a William nuevamente. Con su voz cansada murmuro una vez mas mientras se servía un último trago de whisky "William, muchacho. Donde diablos te has metido?"

ccccccccccc

25 de abril de 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

Muchos meses han pasado desde que Candy y Terry se dijeron adiós aquella noche fría en Nueva York y la vida… pues había seguido y era buena, no perfecta pero muy, muy buena. En los últimos meses, su corazón roto y marchito lentamente había comenzado a sanar y retoñar gracias a la ternura y los cuidados de Albert. Aunque últimamente, Candy estaba consciente de que algo más estaba pasando entre ellos; algo que ella aún no se atrevía a reconocer o nombrar. Algo en su corazón brincaba cada vez que lo veía esperando por ella apoyado sobre un poste cerca de la plaza o en las mañanas cuando él cariñosamente le servía su desayuno antes de despedirse para ir a su trabajo.

Candy trataba de no respirar el olor de sus camisas cuando ordenaba su ropa en el ropero, el perfume de Albert a sándalo y almizcle llenaba sus fosas nasales, nublando todos sus sentidos. Ella no sabía cómo había sucedido pero cada día podía sentir como ella estaba convirtiéndose cada vez más hipnotizada por su mirada, su sonrisa, su sola presencia. Por supuesto, estaba casi segura de que él nunca podría verla como algo más que su hermana pequeña… pero a veces por el rabillo de sus ojos, ella lo había sorprendido mirándola como cuando ella le hacia una taza de té o zurciendo sus calcetines. Muchas noches Candy se había ido a dormir escuchando el suave sonido de su respiración, queriendo saber exactamente lo que Albert sentía ella, sólo para sacudir esos disparates fuera de su cabeza, siempre rezando para que él nunca se diera cuenta de la agitación interna que su presencia masculina estaba causando en su cuerpo de mujer. Albert estaba en su habitación, compartiendo una litera con ella y todavía Candy no podía dejar de sentir cuan lejos de su alcance estaba…

Albert por su parte, sentía que cada día le era más difícil disimular su amor por Candy. Se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que Candy entro en el cuarto "0", cuando él no era nada mas que un paciente sin nombre, dinero y de semblante sospechoso. Descubrió la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella cuando él se fue del hospital y ella recorrió toda la cuidad tratando de encontrarlo. Ella se lanzo a sus brazos y jalando su chaqueta le pidió que se dejara cuidar por ella. Con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas le suplicaba que viviera con ella y que dejara que le correspondiera aunque sea una pequeña parte de todo lo que él supuestamente había hecho por ella en el recurso de su vida. El corazón de Albert se conmovió en lo más profundo al ver como esa muchacha, tan bella, tan inocente estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuera para que él recuperara su salud.

Habían encontrado un pequeño departamento y, poco a poco, aquella depresión y soledad abrumadora que sufrió desde que ingreso en el hospital se disipaban como neblina cada día más y más. Gracias a ella su cuerpo débil se repuso y el solo hecho de estar junto a ella era lo suficiente para llenar su mente de paz y tranquilidad. Se sentía tan bien que hasta consiguió empleo como un humilde lavaplatos. Con paciencia y esmero, había logrado avanzar en el pequeño restaurante y ahora era un cocinero aprendiz. El sueldo era mejor y claro, ahora podía dar rienda suelta a sus dones culinarios. Por supuesto, Candy siempre seria la persona que más se beneficiaba de sus experimentos en la cocina.

Desde que todo había acabado entre ella y Terry, Albert la apoyaba más que nunca y era su paño de lágrimas cuando ella se sentía dolida y melancólica por su amor perdido. Últimamente se había percatado de que Candy no había llorado en meses o que no parecía tan molesta y adolorida por su quebramiento. Recientemente, ella había estado intentando despertar más temprano para que pudieran compartir los desayunos juntos o le compraba pequeños regalos especiales por ninguna razón en particular. Ella había comprado pijamas que empareja para ambos y tazas monograma con sus iniciales en el último mes. Ella también tenía mucho cuidado con su ropa y se aseguraba que todo lo de él siempre estuviera listo y limpio en el armario. Aunque Annie, Archie y Patty regularmente la invitaban a paseos, ella prefería pasar sus días libres con él en casa o a veces organizaba un picnic sencillo para ambos en el parque.

Cada día Albert corría a casa después del trabajo para pasar unas horas con ella charlando mientras que él hacia la cena. Ahora tenía un par de amigos en el trabajo y, con el apoyo de Candy, su amnesia ya no le parecía una carga inimaginable. Desde hace mucho tiempo en su mente él ya se había dicho a si mismo que estaría feliz de permanecer un amnésico si todavía podía vivir al lado de ella como lo estaban haciendo.

Esta mañana, Candy se levanto y fue al baño tatareando alegremente una canción mientras Albert preparaba el desayuno en la cocina. Cuando Candy termino su ducha, sus rizos mojados y locos estaban hechos un nudo que ella desesperadamente trataba de desenredar con su cepillo.

"Odio mi cabello" se decía a si misma entre jalones, "el que diga que el cabello rizado es hermoso seguramente nunca tuvo que cepillar una cabeza como la mía todas las mañanas". Entre más trataba, sentía que más se hundía su cepillo en aquel nido de golondrinas. Tratando de tomar la tarea con más calma, decidió dejar el cepillo pensando que tal vez sería mejor intentar con su peine. Con una mueca de horror se dio cuenta que no podía sacar el cepillo de su melena salvaje. Llevando el cepillo trabado firmemente en su cabellera, la pobre salió del baño a pedirle ayuda a Albert en la cocina.

"Albert!" lo llamo con una voz lamentosa, "por favor ayúdame con este desastre". Albert estaba precisamente en el proceso de apagar la estufa cuando Candy entró a la cocina con el cepillo enredado en su gloriosa melena dorada y una mirada de desesperación en su hermosa cara pecosa.

Albert dio una sonora carajada a la cual ella respondió con frustración "No es gracioso Albert", ella resopló, "no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo ahora, y si no puedo sacar este cepillo me temo que tendré que ir a la peluquería a primera hora esta mañana para que me corten todos estos nudos".

"No te preocupes, Candy" le dijo Albert hasta con lagrimas en los ojos después de su ataque de risa, "siéntate aquí y yo te ayudare con esa melena salvaje que traes por ahí". Candy le obedeció y se sentó en una silla mientras Albert se colocó detrás de ella. Con infinito cuidado y unas gotas de aceite de oliva en sus dedos, Albert comenzó en silencio a desenredar aquella melena mecha a mecha. Poco a poco los rizos de Candy iban cayendo libres sobre su espalda.

Cuando Albert soltó el último rizo atrapado en el cepillo, recorrió sus dedos sobre toda la cabellera de Candy para asegurarse que no se le había escapado ningún nudo en esos cabellos de seda dorada. Albert tomo el cepillo en su mano y muy despacio comenzó a cepillar la cascada de oro que caía sobre los hombros de Candy. El no sabía si alguna vez había acariciado el pelo de una mujer, pero estaba seguro que el cabello de Candy era el más suave y hermoso del mundo. Cada riso sedoso entre sus dedos lo hacía estremecer con una sensación de amor y placer "Candy", pensaba silenciosamente, "cuanto quisiera recorrer mis dedos entre tus cabellos cada amanecer".

Candy, mientras tanto, había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando de cada roce de las manos de Albert. En toda su vida, ninguna otra persona le había cepillado el pelo con tanto esmero, mucho menos con toda la delicadeza con la que lo hizo Albert. Cuando los dedos de Albert accidentalmente rosaron la piel en su nuca, Candy sintió una corriente placentera que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Albert se percato de ese movimiento leve en su cuerpo y recuperando su cordura, con una sonrisa en sus labios le devolvió el cepillo. "Está bien así? Creo que ningún nudo se ha escapado" dijo tratando de sonar casual para ocultando las sensaciones que ese pequeño gesto le había causado.

"Si gracias", le respondió ella a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban "nadie me había cepillado el cabello de esa manera en mucho tiempo. Creo que me lo dejaste hermoso". Ella dio vuelta en su silla para enfrentarse a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento permitió perderse en la mirada de sus ojos azules profundos, tan brillantes y claros como el cielo de la mañana. Sus bellos ojos verdes esmeralda bajaron levemente hacia los labios carnosos y bien formados de Albert. Al darse cuenta que él la estaba observando de la misma manera, Candy avivadamente tomo una tostada con mermelada de la mesa, diciendo "Santo Dios, Albert, se me ha hecho muy tarde" y rápidamente regreso a su dormitorio a cambiarse. Albert se sentó en la silla que Candy había dejado vacante y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Preparo una taza de café y un panecillo con queso y tocino para que Candy pudiera comérselo en el camino. Más rápido que un cometa, Candy salió de su habitación y se tomo el café casi de un solo trago. "Muchas gracias Albert" dijo apresuradamente agarrando el panecillo con una mano a la misma vez que con la otra tomaba su bolso, "tu siempre piensas en mi".

Albert le regalo una sonrisa llena de ternura. "Por supuesto Candy", dijo mirándola una vez más antes de que se marchara, "tú **eres** muy importante para mí y mereces que alguien te cuide, especialmente cuando trabajas tan duro y por tanto tiempo". Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos una vez más, le dijo casi en un murmullo "tú también eres muy importante para mí" y sin decir nada mas abrió la puerta y se marcho dejando a un Albert en un estado de éctasis emocional. Con una sonrisa todavía adornando sus labios, Albert empezó a limpiar la cocina para después irse a trabajar.

"Candy…" pesaba mientras lavaba todos los platos, "creo que ahora si puedo tener la esperanza de que tú ya no me miras solamente como un hermano"….

Ccccccccccccccccccccc

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les guste! Esta es mi primera historia en español así que sean lindas…**

**Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, piropos, flores, tomatazos pero no pedradas.**

**Disculpen mis muchos HORRORES de ortografía y gramatica….**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Descubrimiento

**Los personajes CC no me pertenece y esta historia está basada en mis propias locuras después de ser inspirada por tantas escritoras maravillosas de fancfics**

Juro que esta es mi propia historia aunque algunos nombres y lugares pueda ser similares a los de otros fic – mil veces disculpas si esto ofende a alguien… no ha sido mi intención.

**Capitulo 2 – Descubrimiento**

Anochecer - 25 de abril de 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

Candy tuvo un día maravilloso en su trabajo. Tras el pequeño momento íntimo en la mañana con Albert, pasó su día flotando en una nube blanca de felicidad. Su corazoncito ondeaba con entusiasmo preguntándose si encontraría a Albert esperándola por el poste de luz en la plaza esa noche. A veces tenia curiosidad de saber cómo ellos se verían dos para las otras personas. ¿Acaso realmente lucen como hermano y hermana, o será que sus miradas aluden a algo más?

Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego a la plaza. El mercado pequeño de crepúsculo era una colmenita de actividad. Los vendedores con todo tipo de productos orgullosamente cantaban las alabanzas de sus mercancías. Candy compraba víveres para la cena y por último se detuvo frente el vendedor de frutas. Recordando el tierno cuidado de Albert con su pelo esa mañana, decidió comprar unas naranjas como agradecimiento por su bondad."Las naranjas se ven deliciosas y la vitamina C es buena para el cerebro" pensó.

Ella acercó al vendedor sin dudarlo. "Cuánto cuesta una naranja" pregunto con algo de dinero ya en la mano. "Sólo se puede comprar media docena de señora, pero son deliciosas" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, "aquí tiene señora, seis de mis mejores naranjas. A su marido le encantarán. Gracias y vuelva pronto otra vez". Tomó el dinero de la mano de Candy antes de que la pobre chica tuviera la oportunidad de decir otra cosa más. "Señora?" pensó mientras se alejaba del vendedor, "señora? Pero si yo soy demasiado joven para ser una esposa. Qué grosero!"

Candy echaba humo por sus oídos y comenzó su camino a casa pisoteando los ladrillos enfadadamente. Al final de la plaza su corazón saltó de alegría cuando vio una figura familiar esperándola por un poste de luz. Con el pelo ligeramente alborotado y vistiendo su camisa negra y pantalón beige, Albert se veía casualmente guapo. Candy apresuro sus pasos para saludarlo. "¿Por qué siempre parece tan apuesto" se preguntó, "lleva ropa tan sencilla y sin embargo, hay algo en él que lo hace parecer casi aristocrático, sin importar como se vista". Sus pensamientos hicieron que inmediatamente se sonrojara como un tomate de la cabeza a los pies. Desde cuando pensaba que Albert era 'tan apuesto'?

Albert la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y la saludo. "Hola Candy, por que esas pisoteadas tan enfadadas?" dijo en un tono cómico. La había visto cruzar la plaza y marcharse de una manera brusca después de comprar las naranjas. Candy no sabía dónde esconder su cara, seguramente a estas alturas ya estaba más roja que una remolacha. "Ah, no es nada…" dijo con una vocecita casi apagada, "Albert, crees que parezco una vieja? El hombre de la fruta me llamo 'señora' y pues yo no creo que en realidad me vea tan mayor". Albert acopo suavemente su barbilla con la mano y miró fijamente sus hermosos ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella pareciera una anciana si para él ella brilla como un ángel travieso caído del cielo? "Candy, vamos no te preocupes" dijo, soltando su mentón y tomando la pesada bolsa de comestibles de las manos de ella "estoy seguro que los vendedores llaman a todas las mujeres 'señora'. Esa es su manera de hablar".

Candy sonrió aliviada y tomando el brazo de Albert empezaron a caminar rumbo a su apartamento. "Mi hogar" pensaba, "**nuestro** hogar…" A manera que caminaba tomada del brazo de Albert, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría ser la esposa de Albert. Era la primera vez que pensaba una cosa así y en vez de sentir vergüenza, se dio el lujo de soñar sus sueños privados en todo trayecto mientras sujetaba el brazo de Albert con su mano.

Albert noto la fijeza de la mano de Candy sobre su brazo y su corazón daba saltos de alegría. Él también se preguntaba si así sería estar casado con Candy. Caminando brazo en brazo cada tarde después del trabajo, preparando su cena y charlando mientras cocinan juntos. Abrazándose y besándose mientras dormían en la misma cama; despertando con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el sol de la mañana se asomaba por la ventana.

Los dos rubios estaban tan absortos en sus propios pensamientos y sueños que no pudieron darse cuenta de un joven observándolos desde la oscuridad de un coche aparcado cerca de la plaza. El auto los siguió sigilosamente desde una distancia discreta y paró una vez que la pareja entró en el edificio de apartamentos. El joven salió del auto, fijando su mirada en el edificio hasta que vio que una luz se encendió. Desde el lado opuesto de la calle, vio a Candy de pie a través de la ventana y su lado un hombre muy apuesto y joven. Parecían estar desempaquetando comida sobre una mesa y podía ver cómo se reían y bromeaban mientras trabajaban.

Neil Leagan estaba furioso "Quién se cree ese hombre" gruñó bajo su aliento "Cómo se atreve ese imbécil a intentar cortejar a mi Candy!". Desde que vio a Candy meses atrás en Nueva York, en aquella obra en Broadway, él había estado obsesionado con ella. Aquella noche tan lejana ya, ella se veía espectacular: sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en el firmamento, y sus labios carnosos de rubí parecían exigir el más ardiente de los besos. Sus rizos dorados estaban recogidos lejos de su rostro, revelando la belleza y suavidad de su piel en el cuello y escote. Incluso cuando ella salió súbitamente del teatro, Neil no lo pudo evitar y desde ese entonces solo podía pensar que ella era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida y no descansaría hasta que fuera suya.

Neil no podía escuchar la conversación de los dos rubios así que decidió esperar a que el intruso se largara para subir y hablar con ella. Pasaron un par de horas y Neil había observado como llevaron platos y vasos a la mesa, compartieron una cena y luego levantaron todo para seguro llevarlo a la cocina. "Ya no tardara en largarse" se dijo a sí mismo, "son casi las once de la noche y de seguro ella tiene que trabajar mañana". Apenas acababa de cruzar ese pensamiento por su mente cuando se dio cuenta que todas las luces en el apartamento se apagaban. "Como es posible" gruño con mas rabia, "ella tiene que ser mía, como es posible que ese don nadie se quede en su departamento. Por lo que veo Candy no es tan inocente como aparenta. Maldita sea!". Y con un movimiento brusco encendió su auto y se marcho a la mansión Ardley en Chicago a toda velocidad.

"Esto no se queda así, Candy" rabiaba mientras conducía como un loco por las calles "vas a ser mía. De alguna manera vas a ser mía. Eso lo juro". En su mente maquiavélica estaba formulando un plan perverso para humillar a Candy y obligarla a rogar por su ayuda. "Te quiero ver de rodillas pidiendo mi ayuda, pecosa maldita" refunfuñaba mientras el auto llegaba a su destino.

Al entrar a la mansión Ardley, Neil le tiro las llaves del auto al mayordomo casi en la cara y le dijo que le informara a la señora Elroy que él quería hablar con ella de un asunto familiar muy importante antes del desayuno. Morris, el pobre mayordomo, detestaba a ese catrincito petulante pero con una cortesía nacida de años de experiencia en el trabajo sirviendo a la familia Ardley, se limito a contestarle eficientemente "sí señor, como usted diga" antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse a descansar.

Cccccccccc

Anochecer - 25 de abril de 1915 – Nueva York, Estados Unidos

Terry estaba realmente arto de todo y de todos, pero especialmente de Susana. Sentado en un bar cerca del teatro, quería demorar su llegada a casa a como fuera de lugar. "A casa…" pensaba mientras alzaba otro trago de whisky a su boca, "esa es solo una casa, nunca va a ser mi hogar". Generalmente trataba de no pensar en cosas amargas pero últimamente parecía que todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor. Su despedida con Candy, las consecuencias del accidente de Susana y las circunstancias de su compromiso parecía obscurecer su trabajo en el escenario. Las revistas estaban llenas de especulaciones acerca del efecto que el accidente tenía en su trabajo y sobre todas sus actuaciones. Su compromiso y su vida privada eran la comidilla de los periódicos a diario y no por razones buenas.

Vivía con Susana a insistencia de la dichosa. Ella dijo que él tenía que apoyarla ya que había dejado el hospital y realmente no podía salir a ninguna parte sin su silla de ruedas. Claro, que él no consideraba mucha 'vida' eso de trabajar en el teatro casi todo el día, luego salir a cenar a un restaurante local y después pasar a ese bar para tomar unas copas para finalmente llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Si tenía suerte, llegaría lo suficientemente tarde y Susana ya estaría en su propia habitación. Si no tenia suerte, la encontraría esperándolo en la sala, enfadada por el olor a whisky y gritando como loca, exigiendo que le dijera con que 'nueva estrella' se estaba revolcando esa noche. Para empeorar las cosas la señora Marlow, que también vivía con ellos, siempre le hacía coro a su hija y Terry terminaba caminando triste y cabizbajo a su habitación mientras las dos damas lo seguían lanzando quejas y abusos hasta que él cerraba la puerta de un solo golpazo.

Al principio Terry había tratado de hablar con Susana y asegurarle que no había nadie más en su vida. Mas todas las razones y explicaciones no hacían ninguna diferencia o cambio en la actitud de ella. Siempre había una nueva pelea, siempre ella tenía una razón para estar celosa. Al fin, después de meses de ser sometido a esa Inquisición española, una noche ya no pudo más y se dejo llevar por su rabia y sus deseos, acostándose con Karen Kleiss, su compañera de teatro. Karen sabía la situación difícil por la que estaba pasando Terry y no le hacía ninguna demanda. Los dos tenían una relación de amantes casuales y solo se concentraban en vivir el momento. Esos momentos robados eran lo único que animaban a Terry a levantarse cada día. Como un vagabundo perdido en un desierto, los momentos clandestinos con Karen eran el único alivio en un paisaje árido y negro.

Terry termino su bebida y dejando una propina generosa se marcho rumbo a casa. Cuando llego todas las luces estaban apagadas. "Gracias a Dios" murmuro entre dientes, "por lo menos esta noche me podre ir directo a la cama sin dramas ni reclamos". Con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta con sus llaves y sigilosamente se quito los zapatos para entrar sin hacer ruido. Con los zapatos en las manos y en la oscuridad, caminaba muy despacio buscando la entrada de su habitación. Cuando al fin sus dedos tocaron la manecilla, abrió la puerta y cerrándola cuidadosamente detrás de él suspiro con alivio. Justo cuando se aflojo la corbata y dejo caer los zapatos a suelo, una luz se encendió en la habitación casi matándolo del susto.

"Donde diablos has estado?" le reclamo la voz poco histérica de Susana "te dije esta mañana que mi madre no estaría en casa esta noche y no tenia alguien más que me ayudara a cambiarme". Terry quiso que en ese momento la tierra se lo tragara. "Lo siento mucho Susana" le suplico con su voz ya marcada por las copas, "tú sabes cómo es el teatro: ensayos, luego reuniones y entrevistas. De verdad, no me di cuenta de la hora. Discúlpame". Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la puerta a esperar la baldeada de abusos que Susana le tenía preparada….

"Claro, ahora soy yo la que tiene que comprenderte, no? Crees que todavía me chupo el dedo? Aunque tu no lo creas yo no soy tan estúpida como para no saber qué clase de 'ensayos' haces en tu camarín. Tampoco no me equivoco en decir que ningún ensayo de teatro se lleva a cabo dentro de un bar". Sentada en su silla de ruedas y todavía vestida con su ropa de aquella mañana, la mirada despectiva de Susana parecía decirlo todo, menos lo que él realmente quería escuchar.

Cansado, con el estomago revuelto y la cabeza a punto de estallar Terry se atrevió a interrumpir la letanía de quejas. "Susana, que estamos haciendo? Esto no es vida. No ves el daño que nos estamos haciendo?" dijo en voz baja, sujetando su dolorida cabeza con sus manos mientras sus ojos lo amenazaban con lágrimas que él evitaría a todo costo. Sus únicas lágrimas habían sido por Candy y él nunca estaría dispuesto a derramarlas una vez más por otra persona que no fuera su amada.

Las palabras de Terry solo sirvieron para echarle mas leña a la hoguera de furia que Susana llevaba en su ser. "Quien le está haciendo daño a quien, dime! Acaso tú has perdido una pierna o un brazo por mi? Que yo sepa no te pierdes pero ni siquiera una fiesta por mí, imbécil! La única que se ha sacrificado en esta relación soy yo!" grito mientras que se acercaba en la silla de ruedas, mirando a Terry con ojos destellando rayos.

En ese momento Terry exploto y toda la rabia y el rencor que había guardado por meses empezó a brotar a correntones. Levantándose del sillón súbitamente la agarró por los hombros, gritándole a la cara. "Quieres mas sacrificio Susana? Dime exactamente que mas quieres de mí porque realmente yo ya no puedo darte más. Estoy asqueado de este papel de víctima que haces. " Los ojos de Susana, redondos como platos por unos segundos, se endurecieron nuevamente sabiendo que había perforado la coraza de indiferencia de Terry. "Tú sigues pensando en ella" le reclamo a quemarropa "nunca me has amado porque tu siempre sigues pensando en la bendita Candy". Ella sabía que esa era una patada baja, pero si este era el final ella no se quedaría con nada en su arsenal de armas.

Fastidiado y al borde de totalmente perder el control de su cólera, Terry le dio a Susana una mirada de advertencia. Ella estaba pisando suelo sagrado y si ella creía que él se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada, pues bien… Susana estaba a punto de descubrir cuanto realmente abarcaba la ira de Terry.

"Tú no tienes derecho a mencionar el nombre de Candy. Tu manipulaste la situación y lograste que ella se fuera de mi lado para que tu no sufrieras más de lo que ya habías sufrido. Yo le prometí a ella que iba a ser feliz a tu lado para que **SU SACRIFICIO** no fuera en vano. Porque ese si fue sacrificio para ella: una muchacha que había pasado por tantas dificultades en su vida, sola como una huérfana. Ella sacrifico la ilusión de una familia, de hijos, de un hogar **A MI LADO** por tu culpa. Y tú, en toda tu estupidez, trataste de suicidarte para no ser un 'obstáculo' entre nosotros. Qué clase de mujer hace eso? Solo alguien tan egoísta y estúpida como tú. Si de verdad hubieras sido menos egoísta, abrías hablado con ella y a mí me hubieras absuelto de mi sentimiento de culpa…."

Susana no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. Sus labios temblorosos trataban de formar palabra pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Terry sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo pero ya no le importaba nada, si esta era la única vez en la que él podría decirle todo lo que sentía en su corazón pues tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. Con una mueca de burla y asco en su semblante, Terry continuo su ataque verbal. "Realmente creías que Candy iba a ser feliz a mi lado si tú te matabas? No, no lo creo. En tu mente enferma sabias que ella nunca sería feliz de esa manera y pasaría el resto de nuestras vidas culpándose por tu muerte. Tu cizaña no tiene medidas mujer. Usaste el corazón y la bondad de Candy como armas contra ella y eso nunca, me entiendes, nunca te lo voy a perdonar. Espero que esto te quede muy claro".

Aparatándose un poco de ella, ahora le tocaba a él dar el golpe de gracia, y después de tantos sufrimientos su corazón adolorido se lo reclamaba. "Sabes qué? Yo me podría haber enamorado de ti si tú no me hubieras obligado a permanecer a tu lado o chantajearme con el suicidio. Eso solo sirvió para hacerte ver como una mujer egoísta y manipuladora. La gota que derramo el vaso de agua fue tu obsesión de tener celos de cualquier pensamiento o palabra acerca de Candy sin ponerte a pensar que ella había sido más que una novia para mi, ella era mi amiga. Nunca comprendiste por que seguía pensando en ella y sabes por qué no la podía sacar de mi cabeza?" Susana cubrió su rostro con sus manos frías y temblorosas, ya no quería escuchar nada mas pero sabía que era muy tarde. Terry ya no era capaz de detenerse y le iba a decir algo que ella nunca, nunca había querido saber…

Por un segundo Terry vio el pánico y el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Susana pero no se detuvo ante esa imagen quebrantada y sin piedad alguna la miro directamente a los ojos. "Candy permanece en mi mente porque ella es una de las personas más bellas y desinteresadas que andan sobre la faz de la tierra. Por eso es que todo el mundo ama a Candy y verdaderamente es una pena que tu nunca aprendiste o apreciaste eso."

Susana ya no podía pelear más. Estaba derrotada, pero más que nada se sentía humillada. Todos sus sentimientos estaban al descubierto, haciéndole ver como una mujer odiosa, obsesionada y vacía. No podía luchar contra el fantasma tan perfecto de Candy. Con un último arranque de rabia le arrojo a Terry un florero que estaba en la mesita de noche que por poco le rompe la cabeza. "Lárgate!" grito a todo pulmón, "lárgate lejos que aquí y nunca vuelvas mas. Te odio Terruce! Espero termines podrido en un bar de mala muerte, nunca más trabajaras en Broadway – de eso me encargo yo. Espero que una de esas cuantas mujercillas con las que te la pasas todas las noches te pille una enfermedad fatal. Y de hecho te advierto una cosa: mañana mismo voy a denunciarte a la prensa y les diré todo acerca de tus engaños y tu abandono. Candy nunca volverá a ti. Su consciencia no lo permitirá".

BINGO! Terry al fin escuchaba las palabras que tanto ansiaba. "Lárgate!" Susana volvió a gritar mientras él apresuradamente metía lo que podía en un par de maletas, esquivando el reloj y un vaso de cristal que estaban sobre la mesa de noche y que Susana le lanzo con toda la agilidad de una deportista olímpica hacia su cabeza.

Dejando a Susana llorando abiertamente sobre su lecho mientras que rompía el resto de la ropa que pertenecía a Terry, él salió a la calle para encontrar un taxi y tomando sus maletas se dirigió a un nuevo futuro con el corazón lleno de dudas pero con la llama de la esperanza firmemente encendida. "Candy…" susurro suavemente, "será que al fin podremos tener una oportunidad?"

cccccccccccc

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicas. No podía dormir así que mejor me puse a escribir este capítulo. Espero les guste.**

**Acuérdense de que acepto sugerencias, comentarios, piropos, flores, tomatazos pero no pedradas.**

**Gracias especiales a Clau Ardley (hermosa!), Friditas y ccc73 por empezar a seguir este disparate. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Notas: algunas escenas en este capítulo están basada en la manga pero las he manipulado un poco para que encajen en mi historia.**

**Catrincito: dandy del los años 20**


	3. Capitulo 3 - venganza

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenece y esta historia está basada en mis propias locuras después de ser inspirada por tantas escritoras maravillosas de fancfics**

Juro que esta es mi propia historia aunque algunos nombres y lugares pueda ser similares a los de otros fic – les pido disculpas si esto ofende a alguien… no ha sido mi intención.

Mil gracias a Clau Ardley, Ana Edith, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, Faby Andley, Lady susi por sus bellos comentarios y apoyo – mil besos!

**Capitulo 3 – Venganza **

26 de abril de 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

La señora Elroy Andrew se enorgullecía siempre del hecho de que las cosas en su casa se hacían con la suavidad y la precisión de un reloj conmutador. Todas las mañanas el desayuno estaba siendo servido en la mesa principal exactamente a las 8 en punto, por lo que la señora Elroy siempre se levantaba a las 6 para arreglarse, organizar cartas y recados o a firmar algún documento para George. Solo en situaciones de grave emergencia la señora aceptaba hablar con alguien antes de bajar a desayunar. Esa mañana, cuando Morris subió para llevarle los periódicos y su taza de té, el mayordomo con las rodillas casi temblorosas le entregó una nota de su sobrino Neil solicitando una reunión temprano antes del desayuno.

La señora Elroy leyó la nota en silencio. "Qué demonios quiere ese idiota a esta hora?" pregunto con voz de trueno a un Morris asustado. "El señorito Neil no me dijo nada específico señora" dijo tragando seco y esperando no hacer enojar mas a ese dragón abominable, "lo único que el joven menciono anoche es que era un asunto de familia sumamente importante".

"Lo que ese chiquillo considera importante y lo que realmente es tienen mucho de diferencia" respondió ella, casi quebrando la taza de porcelana inglesa cuando la puso de un solo golpe sobre la bandeja de plata que el mayordomo le extendía. Elroy se había levantado aquella mañana de pésimo humor. Después de enviar el telegrama a George, se preguntaba si realmente tenían alguna esperanza de encontrar a William sano y salvo. No había pegado un ojo durante toda la noche pensando en cómo la familia se repondría ante la posible pérdida de su patriarca y estuvo rezando de rodillas por un milagro: que por lo menos esa revoltosa de los ojos verdes pudiera darle a George una nueva pista.

"Morris, no tengo ánimos de discutir tonterías con mi sobrino, pero me temo que si no lo hago estará rezongando todo el día. Ve a su habitación y dile que en diez minutos lo voy a encontrar en el estudio. Tiene cinco minutos de mi tiempo y nada más". Morris salió de la habitación apresuradamente, rogando a todos los santos de los cielos que ese mocoso inconsiderado estuviera ya listo para presentarse ante su tía. Si por algún motivo él no llegaba a la hora indicada, la ira de esa señora se oiría por todos los pasillos de la casa.

**Ccccccccccccccccc**

Mientras que por un lado de la ciudad un joven idiota estaba luchando para vestirse a tiempo, en el otro lado de la misma una rubia jovencita salió de su habitación con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas y una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios hermosos. Como siempre, Albert ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras Candy se arreglaba. Aunque era su día libre, Candy se había despertado muy temprano. Por supuesto que después de los acontecimientos del día anterior, ese día estaba dispuesta a pasar una mañana preciosa al lado del hombre por el que su corazón comenzaba a cantar diariamente.

Albert por su parte ya se había percatado del cambio en la actitud de Candy y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarse llevar de lleno por todas sus emociones. Él la amaba con pasión y tenía cierto temor a que la fuerza de sus sentimientos la fueran a asustar, más que todo por lo que había sucedido con Terry. Con diligencia había escondido debajo de su cama todos los diarios y revistas que narraban la disminución de Terry como estrella de Broadway a borracho peleonero en los bares de Nueva York. Al principio lo había hecho para que ella no sufriera más, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, en las últimas semanas lo había hecho por temor. No quería saber si todavía el corazón de Candy albergaba algunos rasgos de sentimientos hacia Terry. Sabía que no tenía derecho a exigir nada, pero él deseaba con toda su alma que en el corazón de Candy no hubiera vacilaciones o dudas sobre cualquier sentimiento que estaba naciendo entre ellos dos.

Albert terminaba de cocinar el tocino casi absorto por completo en sus pensamientos, mientras Candy silenciosamente entraba de puntillas en la cocina. De repente ella dio un salto y lo abrazo de espaldas, rodeando su cintura con sus dos brazos. "Buenos días Albert" saludo alegremente mientras que Albert lanzaba la cacerola en el aire por el susto con todo el tocino volando y luego aterrizando sobre los azulejos de la cocina. "CANDY!" dijo cuando el corazón le volvió a su lugar, "por Dios santo preciosa. Poco te falto para matarme del susto. Mira este relajo, ahora que vamos a desayunar?"

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, inmediatamente soltándose de su cintura al escuchar esas palabras. Albert se percato inmediatamente de lo que había dicho. Volteo su cuerpo cuidadosamente y muy despacio para verla de frente y sus ojos azules se fundieron en los verdes de ella. "Albert, como me llamaste?" pregunto Candy, su voz temblorosa pero otra vez tan suave como un murmullo. Albert sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro que ella lo escucharía en medio del silencio que los rodeaba. Tomando una mano de Candy en la suya, desvió sus ojos por un segundo, y respirando profundamente, clavo su mirada nuevamente en la de ella mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que tanto había querido decir. "Yo… te llame preciosa… porque para mí tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo".

Candy no sabía que decir, estaba no solamente sorprendida sino que también anonadada. La mirada de Albert la tenia hechizada y su corazón acelerado no paraba de latir locamente en sus oídos. Lo que ella había considerado un imposible tan solo unos días atrás estaba a punto de suceder. Sentía la mano cálida de Albert acariciando la suya y se dio cuenta de cómo la respiración de ambos parecía entrecortada y laboriosa. La mirada de Albert seguía fija en sus ojos. _"Si no me besas ahora me muero de la vergüenza"_ pensaba ella. "_Si me equivoco y te beso y después tú me das una cachetada por atrevido voy a tener que encontrar otro lugar en donde vivir"_ pensaba él.

Finalmente y para sacarlo de la duda, Candy cerró sus ojos en anticipación al beso de Albert. Albert tomo eso como una buena señal y lentamente agacho su cabeza para depositar un terso beso en los labios de coral de Candy. Justo en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, los cuerpos de ambos respondieron en unisón de la manera más natural del mundo... Candy movió sus labios bajo los de Albert y abrió su boca un poco más, invitándolo a explorarla con su lengua traviesa. Albert sentía que su cuerpo completo estaba tocando el cielo. Candy lo embriaga con su aroma a rosas, su dulce sabor, su ternura y picardía inocente... Sus manos grandes y fuertes acariciaban la suavidad de su piel, deslizándose tiernamente a lo largo de los brazos de su amada y disfrutando cada segundo de lo él consideraba su primer beso.

Candy sentía que el aroma de sándalo y almizcle emanando del cuerpo de Albert abrumaba todos sus sentidos de una manera tan sublime que nunca en su vida había tenido esa experiencia y con sus manos pequeñas acariciaba suavemente aquel pecho fuerte y musculoso en el que otras veces se había cobijado para llorar sus desventuras. Albert la estaba besando suavemente pero con toda la pasión que había reprimido en su corazón desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Besar los labios de Candy era como estar completo nuevamente. Con Candy entre sus brazos, Albert ahora sentía que era un hombre entero porque ella era la guardiana de su pasado, era su presente y, si la decisión fuera solamente de él, ella también sería su futuro.

Los dos rubios rompieron su éctasis súbitamente cuando escucharon a Pouppet rascando la puerta de la alacena, seguramente tratando de encontrar algo para desayunar. Albert separo sus labios de Candy a regañadientes y mirándola tiernamente a los ojos la abrazo como nunca se imagino que podría hacerlo. Él la tomo de la cintura y con sus brazos fuertes alrededor de aquel cuerpo delicado y menudo, la elevo un poco del suelo para sentirla más cerca de su cuerpo. Candy todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Albert la veía como una mujer. Albert no le era indiferente. Albert le había dado su primer beso de pasión. Claro, Terry siempre seria su primer beso, pero el beso de Albert había sido tan apasionado y controlado a la vez que nunca se imagino la oleada de sentimientos que ese beso desato en su cuerpo. Ese no era un beso robado: era realmente un beso de amor. Candy con los brazos aferrándose a su nuca lo estrecho más fuerte, enterrando su nariz en aquel cuello varonil y grabando en su mente cada detalle de ese encuentro. Albert la coloco nuevamente el en suelo y Candy reclinó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amado.

"Candy…" susurro Albert casi sin aliento, su pecho vibrando levemente con su voz y llegando hasta el oído de la bella rubia, "que te parece si limpiamos este desastre y luego te llevo a desayunar fuera de casa? Este día mi turno empieza en la tarde así que podemos estar juntos esta mañana". Candy se separo de él lo suficientemente como poder para verlo a los ojos. "Albert, creo que es una idea estupenda" respondió con una sonrisa destellante. Y pronto, entre risas, besos y caricias inocentes un par de rubios dejaban la cocina inmaculada nuevamente y dándose un último beso fugaz, salieron tomados del brazo a la calle.

**Ccccccccccccccc**

26 de abril de 1915 – Nueva York, Estados Unidos

Terry despertó esa mañana con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y el estomago revuelto. Seguramente esa resaca era la peor de su vida. Alzo su cabeza adolorida de la almohada de plumas y vio el reloj en la mesa de noche de Karen marcando las once en punto. Estaba agotado, desnudo, con los cabellos revueltos y con un pie en la calle pero era libre. Al fin era libre! Si no se sintiera tan podrido, daría pataletas de felicidad en la cama.

Cuando llego a casa de Karen más allá de la medianoche, ella no le hizo ninguna pregunta. Simplemente lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación. Después que ambos satisficieron sus apetitos, Karen se volvió a vestir y trato de aclara un poco la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Terry…"dijo con una voz firme pero cariñosa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama,"querido, no tomes lo que voy a decirte de mala manera pero espero que tú puedas entender mi posición". Un Terry juguetón y embriagado tomo su cintura y la acercó para acostarla de nuevo a su lado, poniendo aquella hermosa espalda sobre su pecho desnudo y varonil. "Hmm, y exactamente a qué posición te refieres?" dijo ronroneando coquetamente como un león a punto de devorar su presa al mismo tiempo que le daba un mordisco en el hombro. "Por favor, estate quieto un momento" ella sonrió. Él estaba socavando su determinación de permanecer seria y en este momento ella no quería dejarse llevar por fantasías románticas. "Eso no fue lo que me dijiste no hace diez minutos atrás" dijo él muy travieso, sus manos jugando ya con el nudo de la bata de seda. "Vamos Terry… estoy tratando de hablar seriamente contigo para que más tarde no tengamos malos entendidos ni discusiones".

Con una mueca de desagrado, Terry puso los ojos en blando y dejo caer sus manos. "Ahhh…. Está bien, habla" respondió frotándose los ojos a la vez en un gesto de cansancio, "dime cuál es tu posición en este relajo que es mi vida". Karen se incorporo en la cama y mirándolo tiernamente decidió ser sincera y explicarle todo lo que sentía.

"Mira Terry" su voz era suave y melodiosa pero firme a la vez, "lo nuestro es… bueno… complicado. Yo nunca te he hecho ninguna clase de demanda o promesas y creo que cada vez que estamos juntos solamente lo pasamos bien y nada más." Terry sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero resolvió escucharla sin interrupciones. Sentándose en la cama, fijo su mirada sobre el rostro de Karen.

Karen se ruborizo un poco antes de continuar esa conversación tan inconfortable para ella. Sus manos de marfil hacían y deshacían un nudo imaginario en las sabanas, mientras que su mirada buscaba cualquier otro punto de enfoque menos los ojos de ese hombre joven y apuesto que compartía su cama. "Yo creo que tu sabes que esto que está sucediendo entre nosotros es solo una diversión y nada más. Terry, yo no estoy dispuesta a ser el remplazo de Susana de esta manera tan escandalosa y fulminante para nuestras carreras."

"Ah, claro" pensó Terry en sus adentros, "todo va a dar siempre al mismo camino: la reputación y tu carrera". Karen suspiro fuertemente y tomando fuerzas continuo su discurso con el mismo aplomo con el que decía sus líneas sobre el escenario. "Terry, yo no puedo ser 'la otra'….. Yo no puedo dejar que mi carrera sufra solo porque el público crea que yo fui la causa de tu rompimiento con Susana. Además, tú sabes que Susana y sus padres tienen mucha influencia en el mundo de música y teatro y pues… yo no quisiera que mis prospectos en el futuro fueran dañados por algo que realmente no ha sido nada más que un capricho de ambos".

Una media sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios de Terry. En su mente pensaba que en ese momento a Karen realmente solo le faltaba la luz de enfoque del escenario. Él sabía la voracidad de Karen por la fama y su desesperación por llegar a acaparar todo éxito en Broadway. Era una mujer muy trabajadora y dedicada a su profesión, pero era también muy ambiciosa. Karen parecía ser la versión femenina de Terry y quizás por eso ellos nunca exploraron sentimientos fuera del básico deseo carnal. Él no la amaba, la usaba para disipar su soledad y ella lo sabía. Ella no lo amaba y lo usaba para conseguir papeles principales en las mejores obras y él lo sabía. Lo de ellos no era más que un acuerdo informal a usarse el uno con el otro para obtener lo que necesitaban, nada más.

Terry la estrecho en sus brazos susurrándole en el oído. "No te preocupes, princesa" dijo en un tono burlón con el que deseaba enmascaraba su verdadera tristeza y desilusión, "ya sé que no me puedo quedar aquí". Y con un fuerte jalón le quito la bata nuevamente y se acostó al lado ella. "Claro, eso no quiere decir que no nos podamos divertir hasta el almuerzo" su voz sonaba ronca y peligrosa, esforzándose para disimular aquella rabia y dolor que todavía punzaban en su corazón….

Esa mañana Terry se despertaba solo otra vez, pero libre de compromisos al fin de cuentas. Su único compromiso era su trabajo, algo que se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida. Lentamente salió de la cama al baño para darse una ducha y vestirse. Karen había salido a una reunión de la compañía de teatro y seguro no tardaría en regresar. Terry decidió esperarla para despedirse antes de irse a un hotel. Contactaría a su madre cuando llegara al hotel: él no permitiría que Eleonor se enterara del desastre de su separación por medio de una noticia en los periódicos o, peor, por medio de Susana.

Bañado y afeitado pero todavía con el estomago revuelto, se hizo una taza de té en la cocina y se acomodo en un sillón en la sala principal a esperar a Karen mientras repasaba sus notas de ensayo. Karen entro en la casa en silencio total y con la cara más blanca que un papel. Terry alzo la vista e inmediatamente supo que algo serio había sucedido en la reunión. Con labios temblorosos Karen tomo su mano y se arrodillo frente a él, fijando su mirada en los ojos rojos y preocupados de su amante. "Terry…" dijo, su voz casi un gemido, "Robert te ha expulsado de la compañía Stratford… y ha procurado que ninguna compañía en Broadway te vuelva a tocar". Terry dejo caer su taza de té sobre los azulejos de mármol y sin decir una palabra por unos momentos, se apoyo sobre pecho de Karen y sollozo como un niño…

ccccccccccccccccccc

La infancia de Susana había sido casi perfecta. Su padre Jonathan Marlow era el director de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York y su madre Edith Marlow había sido una bailarina de ballet de mucha fama. Jonathan Marlow había estudiado en los mejores conservatorios de música de Europa y Estados Unidos, pues provenía de una familia adinerada con negocios de bienes raíces y plantaciones de azúcar por todo el país. Jonathan conoció a Edith durante una gira por Francia. Edith pertenecía a una familia inglesa de buen nombre pero de escasos recursos. La joven Edith trabajo muy duro por años hasta alcanzar la cúspide de su profesión con la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York y cuando Jonathan le propuso matrimonio, fue con mucho pesar que abandono el escenario de baile.

Así que Edith después de su casamiento, con esmero y anhelo dejo atrás su fama para esperar a los hijos que seguro Dios le regalaría. Espero un año, después dos y luego más de tres. Hubo muchos casi embarazos pero nunca nada que durara más de diez semanas. Cuando finalmente su doctor le confirmo un embarazo de casi cuatro meses, Edith no podía contener su alegría tras de siete años de sufrimiento. Al nacer Susana, Edith y Jonathan juraron darle todo lo mejor a aquella pequeña que tanto habían anhelado. Susana tenía las mejores ropas, zapatos, juguetes y toda clase de cosas que se le antojaban a la chiquilla.

Cada vez que la pequeña se enfermaba los dos padres agonizaban junto a su cama, no importaba si era tan solo un resfriado o un dolor de estomago por comer muchas golosinas antes de dormir. Cuando Susana declaro a sus padres que se dedicaría por completo al teatro, el orgullo de los señores Marlow no cabía en sus pechos y se aseguraron de ponerla en contacto con sus mejores conocidos en la industria. Robert Hathaway era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y aunque el director siempre se enorgullecía de no favorecer a nadie por razones personales, en el caso de Susana él hizo una excepción.

Esa mañana Susana se levanto de la cama de Terry con su cuerpo enredado en la ropa que ella había destrozado después de la pelea fulminante. Su madre Edith llego a casa temprano después de visitar a su hermana la noche anterior. No le gustaba separarse de Susana por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque el cretino de Terry no era santo de su devoción. Si no fuera porque él era la persona que su hija quería, lo hubiera echado de la casa hace mucho tiempo atrás: fumaba, decía palabrotas, era un grosero y últimamente se había convertido en un borracho incompetente. Edith ya no llevaba la cuenta de todas las peleas en la que había protegido a su tierna hija de las barbaridades que ese idiota decía. Con un suspiro de resignación, la señora entro a casa e inmediatamente fue a buscar a su hija en su habitación. Al no encontrarla, con un salto de alegría la fue a buscar a la habitación de Terry. Tal vez tenía razón su hermana: si quería ver un casamiento en un futuro cercano, tenía que dejarlos solos más tiempo. Todavía sonriendo, Edith golpeo la puerta suavemente y espero a tener permiso a ingresar.

"Entra" dijo Susana, su voz ronca de tanto llorar casi toda la noche. Edith ingreso a la habitación y lo que vio no era lo que ella esperaba. La habitación estaba destruida: había fragmentos de vasos, floreros y ropa por todos lados. La cama estaba desecha completamente, las almohadas de pluma rotas y con toda la mota regada sobre el edredón de seda y la alfombra azul que cubría el suelo de la habitación parecía cubierta de nieve. La ropa de Terry estaba hecha chirajos y regada por la cama y todo el piso. Susana estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba y mirando el techo, encima de todo ese desorden y con su silla de ruedas patas arriba a un lado del lecho.

"Susana, mi niña! Que ha pasado aquí? Donde diablos está Terruce?" su voz tan histérica como la de su hija la noche anterior. "Mama" dijo Susana en un tono frio y calculador "ayúdame a bañarme y cambiarme. Esta mañana voy a reunirme con Robert para desayunar. Él y yo tenemos mucho que discutir acerca del futuro de la compañía y si sabe lo que le conviene me va a escuchar hasta mi última palabra". Y sin decir una cosa más Edith acompaño a su hija a su habitación para hacer exactamente lo que ella le pedía.

Ccccccccccccccccccccc

Perfecto… todo había sido perfecto. Candy sentada en su sofá y con una taza de té en sus manos, suspiro profundamente como una chiquilla enamorada al recordar cada detalle de ese beso entre ella y su amado. "Albert…" pensaba risueña, "como no me di cuenta de tu amor por mi?". Una sonrisa broto en sus labios mientras su mente saboreaba todo lo que había sucedido aquella mañana…

Caminaron tomados del brazo a un cafetín cercano para desayunar. Mientras comían, los dos no podían dejar de regalarse miradas coquetas y se sonreían como cómplices compartiendo una travesura privada. Tenían pocos amigos en la vecindad, pero eran conocidos por todos los vecinos como hermanos así que los dos no podían dar rienda suelta en la calle a esa acaloradas expresiones del amor que estaban naciendo entre ellos.

Después de un buen desayuno, decidieron caminar a un parque cercano para trepar un árbol. Candy y Albert treparon un árbol muy grande y frondoso, y sentándose en la rama más alta, estando seguros de no ser observados Candy cerró sus ojos nuevamente y Albert le dio un beso. En el alto de aquel árbol, los dos rubios sentados lado a lado estaban perdidos silenciosamente en su propio mundo

"Candy…" pensaba Albert, "no quiero que te asustes preciosa pero mi cuerpo de carne y hueso me traiciona. Quiero darte mucho más de lo recibo de ti. El aroma de rosas de tu piel de terciopelo me embriaga de tal manera que no puedo quitar mis manos de ti sin quererte tocar mas y mas…"

"Albert" susurro Candy, acercando la cabeza cerca de su oído, "y ahora, que vamos a hacer?" Por unos minutos Albert no pudo entender exactamente a lo que Candy se refería. "No estoy seguro a que te refieres preciosa" su voz melodiosa sonaba más clara en aquel oasis de tranquilidad. Candy se sonrojo desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de sus pies. "Buenos… pues… es que ahora… tu y yo… no sé como funcionara eso de seguir compartiendo la litera…" su voz era casi un hilo mientras sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

Albert acopo su mentón delicadamente, besando sus labios tiernamente. "No te preocupes princesa. Hemos estado viviendo por mucho tiempo así y no ha habido ningún problema, no?" Albert escucho esas palabras dejando su boca y ni él mismo las pudo creer en ese momento. No tenía idea de su edad, pero estaba seguro que él era ya un hombre maduro y tal vez un poco mayor que Candy y en estos momentos Él realmente se estaba comportando como un adolescente enamorado. Obviamente, al perder su memoria Albert también perdió todo recuerdo de algún otro enamoramiento o experiencia sexual. Albert no sabía si alguna vez habría tenido relaciones con una mujer, o si se había enamorado de alguien en el pasado. Para Albert, Candy era su primer todo y las experiencias y reacciones que la cercanía del cuerpo de su amada desencadenaban en su propia carne eran dignas de fascinación y miedo a la vez.

"Si, ya lo sé" respondió Candy con cavilación, "pero entonces no nos veíamos como hombre y mujer sino como hermanos". Albert tomo una de sus pequeñas manos, besando ligeramente cada dedo. Como deseaba poner un anillo de bodas en ese pequeño dedo anular… Sus manos grandes y fuertes se veían enormes al lado de las delicadas manos de su amada. Esa mujer que le había dado todo y que había arriesgado tanto por cuidarlo ahora le estaba suplicando de la manera más sutil que protegiera su integridad. Sin titubear, Albert clavo sus ojos azul cielo en los verdes de Candy. "Candy. Yo nunca te faltare al respeto y dejare que tu decidas el nivel de nuestra relación".

Los ojos de Candy brillaban de agradecimiento. Como enfermera, Ella sabía las consecuencias que una pérdida de cordura entre dos amantes podían tener. Candy también estaba segura que Albert también no era extraño a los cambios fisiológicos que ellos sentían cada vez que besaban. El deseo del nuevo amor estaba latiendo fuertemente en el corazón de ambos.

"Muchas gracias Albert" dijo Candy sonriendo con alivio y dándole un beso furtivo empezó a bajar "Vamos amor, vas a ver que por lo menos en esto soy yo mejor que tu". Albert se quedo anonadado por un momento. Ella lo había llamado 'amor'. Él era su 'amor' y ella era su 'preciosa', su 'princesa'. Que hermosas se escuchaban esas palabritas tan sencillas en la boca de ella! Cuando Albert reaccionó a las palabras de su amada, Candy estaba ya casi por pisar el césped. "Tramposa!" dijo Albert carcajeándose, "tu no me avisaste y cuando me di cuenta ya estabas a medio camino". Y dando un último salto para llegar al suelo, corrió persiguiendo a Candy y tomándola por la cintura la derrumbo suavemente sobre el césped entre risas incesantes de los dos.

Nuevamente tomados de los brazos caminaron muy despacio rumbo a casa, y por casualidad vieron desde la colina del parque la Clínica Feliz del doctor Martin. Albert sufrió un accidente recién Candy volvió enferma tras su viaje desastroso a Nueva York y fue llevado a esa clínica por algunos vecinos. En ese entonces, al entrar en esa clínica dilapidada una Candy histérica y alterada, dudaba de la eficacia del dicho doctor. Sin embargo, el doctor tenía una amabilidad estupenda y se mostraba realmente preocupado por su paciente. Cuando Albert se recupero y Candy le explico sus circunstancias, el buen doctor no aceptó ningún pago por el tratamiento y le pidió a Albert que regresara regularmente para observar su progreso.

"Albert, ya regresaste a ver al doctor Martin para que te revise?" pregunto haciendo un pequeño zuño en su frente. En su experiencia como enfermera, los hombres solían ser los más cobardes para ver a un doctor. Notando su 'cara de enfermera', Albert se limito a sonreír mientras admiraba esas pequitas que más le resaltaban. "Por supuesto Candy, tengo amnesia, no demencia" le dijo con una voz divertida "sé que me tarde en regresar a la clínica pero ahora yo veo al doctor por lo menos una vez a la semana". Candy estaba realmente impresionada! Su querido Albert sí que sabía como guardar un secreto. Siendo así ella realmente nunca podría haber tenido la menor idea de sus sentimientos y seguramente que si la señal de ella no lo hubiera alentado todavía estuvieran rondando el uno alrededor del otro sin saber o hacer nada.

"En serio? Y de que hablan todas las semanas?" sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad mientras su cabecita no dejaba pensar en todas las conversaciones acerca de la vida de Albert en las cuales ella había sido excluida. Albert no pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La conocía tan bien: la curiosidad de Candy no tenía límites y tener un secreto para ella era como tener un juguete y no compartir. "Son cosas de hombres" le respondió Albert en tono burlón. Candy lo miro de reojo y también sonrió. "Bien, si quieres tener tu relación de médico y paciente privada está bien…. Pero sabes que tarde o temprano lo voy a saber!" dijo, sacándole la lengua como una chiquilla.

"Está bien, estoy dispuesto a compartir siertos detalles contigo" y acercándose a su oído le susurró "todavía tengo amnesia" tirándose una carcajada. "Albert! No sea malo" dijo Candy y le metió un codazo en las costillas, soltando su brazo y caminando sola rápidamente por el sendero. Albert doblo su cuerpo de la risa y reponiéndose rápidamente corrió a su lado para alcanzarla. "Vamos Candy, no seas así" le dijo con lagrimas de risa todavía en sus ojos, "mira yo solo le he dicho que todavía me duele la cabeza de vez en cuando y que a veces tengo sueños raros, eso es todo. Lo juro". Candy se paró en seco y fijo la mirada en sus ojos de zafiro. "Ya ves… te lo dije: tarde o temprano lo iba a saber" y con una sonora carcajada corrió camino a casa dejando a Albert asombrado por su ligereza.

"Candy…" se dijo a sí mismo, "realmente me vas a volver loco o un santo"…

Cuando llegaron a la casa Albert se ducho inmediatamente y empezó a preparase para su trabajo. Su turno comenzaba a las doce y terminaría cerca de las nueve de la noche así que preparo una simple cena para su amada y con un tierno beso se despidió.

Candy se ducho mas tarde y estudio un poco sus libros de medicina antes de prepara su cena. Las noches de Abril todavía eran frías, pero a Candy siempre le gustaba abrir la ventana mientras cenaba y disfrutar un poco de aire fresco. Al terminar su comida, Candy cerró su ventana y llevo los platos sucios a la cocina. Con la cocina impecable y sus estudios completos, Candy se sentó en su sillón a tomar su taza de té nocturna mientras su mente saboreaba de nuevo todos los acontecimientos de esa mañana….

Unos golpes en su puerta rompieron su ensoñación. El reloj sobre la chimenea marcaba las ocho y media de la noche. Los golpes en su puerta se volvieron más insistentes.

Candy puso la taza sobre su mesita de café y se levanto a contestar la puerta. "Archie y Annie", pensó con su estomago en un nudo, "Dios santo, algo le ha pasado a Stear" y sin más dudar abrió la puerta de par en par.

Su cara de preocupación súbitamente se convirtió en una cara llena de asco.

"Neil, que diablos buscas aquí!" dijo la rubia sumamente enfadada. Sin esperar ser invitado, Neil entro en el apartamento, con su mirada buscando algo, _alguien _en esa habitación. "No seas malcriada querida Candy. No creo que recibas así a todos tus 'huéspedes' además", dijo Neil con una voz llena de veneno y lujuria, "esta noche vengo a buscar a mi novia" y con esas palabras se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de la pobre chica…

Cccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 4 - consecuencias

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenece y esta historia está basada en mis propias locuras después de ser inspirada por tantas escritoras maravillosas de fancfics**

Juro que esta es mi propia historia aunque algunos nombres y lugares pueda ser similares a los de otros fic – les pido disculpas si esto ofende a alguien… no ha sido mi intención.

Muchisimas gracias a Clau Ardley, Ana Edith, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, Faby Andley, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 por su apoyo y sus bellos comentarios, algunos me han dado un dolor de panza de tanto reír- ustedes sí que saben cómo alegrarle el día a una chica, mil besos!

**Advertencia ::::: este capítulo contiene una escena de violencia sexual**

Capitulo 4 - Consecuencias

Anochecer - 26 de abril de 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

Albert caminaba rumbo a casa con el corazón algarabiado y silbando alegremente por el camino. Normalmente lunes era un día muy afanado en el restaurante pues ese era el día en el que todo el equipo de la cocina se reunía después de terminar el servicio del almuerzo para organizar el menú de comidas y especiales para el resto de la semana. Siendo el primer día de la semana y normalmente el menos frecuentado por comensales, el restaurante siempre estaba cerrado para el servicio de cenas lunes en la noche, dando al equipo tiempo de organizar todo meticulosamente para el resto de la semana.

Esa tarde en su trabajo Albert parecía caminar en una nube de oro y el nombre de su ensoñación era 'Candy'…. Sus compañeros se reían a escondidas del joven rubio al verlo perdido en sus propio mundo mientras pelaba un saco de vegetales. El equipo de la cocina del restaurante "Le Fleur" era pequeño pero con excelentes habilidades. Armand, el chef principal, era un francés que estudio bajo el tutelaje de dos de los mejores chef en Francia. Era un hombre de un aspecto seco y pulcro que tenía un verdadero don con cada platillo que creaba. Su cocina siempre estaba organizada hasta en el último detalle y demandaba abnegación y esfuerzo de cada miembro de su equipo. Joseph era el _sous_ chef. En contraste absoluto a Armand, Joseph era un hombre jovial de unos treinta años. Para él lo importante era que el equipo se llevara bien para poder trabajar mejor y trataba de hacer reír a Armand en cada turno sin nunca obtener resultado alguno. Jacques también era francés y era el chef de repostería. Como Joseph, era un hombre alegre que se deleitaba creando los pasteles y postres más decadentes de Chicago. Albert era el más joven y nuevo miembro de ese equipo y su trabajo consistía en ayudar a cada uno de los cocineros a prepara todos los ingredientes para cada comida. Cuando su aprendizaje fuera completo, su deseo era convertirse en el chef de grill. Su trabajo era pesado y muchas veces llegaba molido a casa, pero disfrutaba pertenecer a ese pequeño equipo y estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de mantener sus manos ocupadas.

Esa noche su reunión termino más pronto de lo normal así que tomando un postre de los que había sobrado en el almuerzo, se dirijo rápidamente a casa para sorprender a su amada con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que era la especialidad de Jacques. Al llegar al edificio de apartamentos, se pregunto si su dulce Candy había revisado el buzón de correspondencia esa tarde. Albert saco las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir el buzón cuando un grito proviniendo de uno de los apartamentos lo sobresalto. La voz le pareció conocida así que espero unos segundos más antes de reaccionar. Cuando escuchó un segundo grito, ya no tenía duda alguna. "Candy!" pensó, y dejando caer todo sobre el piso, subió rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía oír el ruido de una lucha en la habitación. Albert abrió la puerta de una patada y vio a Neil encima de Candy, aprisionándola en el piso con su cuerpo mientras que con una de sus manos trataba de quitarle las bragas por debajo de la falda. La otra mano la había plantado sobre la boca de Candy tratando de apagar los alaridos de pavor de la pobre chica.

Los ojos de Albert inmediatamente tomaron un color azul negro, el mismo color de un mar furioso. "Albert!" grito Candy con una mirada llena de terror. "Cállate estúpida!" dijo Neil mientras le propino un puñetazo en la cara que la dejo completamente aturdida pero aun con sentido. En ese preciso momento Albert se abalanzo a Neil como un león salvaje y agarrando el cuello de la camisa del mismo desgraciado, con una ira desmesurada corriendo por sus venas lo lanzo a través de la habitación en un solo movimiento. Neil reboto contra la pared y Albert tomo la oportunidad de saltar sobre él y, a horcajadas, comenzó a reventarle la cara a puñetazos.

El ruido de la pelea y los gritos de Candy, llamaron la atención de varios vecinos que llegaron a la puerta justo en el momento que Albert empezaba a moler a Neil sin piedad. "Basta Albert! Para por favor!" pedía Candy a gritos, mientras se incorporaba lentamente del piso. Albert no podía ni quería escucharla. Un instinto primitivo de protección inundaba su mente y controlaba sus puños automáticamente. Ese hombre quería violar a SU Candy, quería lastimar a SU amada y eso no se le permitiría a nadie. En desesperación, Candy sujeto su espalda con sus brazos y con voz temblorosa le suplico que la escuchara "Albert, por favor escúchame: no lo mates. No consiguió lo que quería". Los suaves brazos alrededor de él lo hicieron reaccionar y, recuperando un poco de su cordura, se detuvo. Albert se puso de pie y dándole una última patada a Neil en las costillas abrió la puerta de lleno para hablar con los vecinos.

"Este hombre intento a violar a Candy" dijo casi sin aliento al grupito de espectadores "por favor, llamen a la casera para que contacte la policía y un doctor". Girando sobre sus talones, cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió hacia Candy que estaba en el suelo revisando a Neil. Candy se levanto pesadamente y sin decir una palabra, fue a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Neil tenía la cara hecha una pulpa; tenia los dos pómulos quebrados, la mandíbula dislocada, su nariz ensangrentada estaba de lado en un ángulo raro, los labios estaban rotos y brotando sangre. Candy en su capacidad como enfermera, limpio cuidadosamente las heridas y rezaba porque Albert no fuera el causante de una hemorragia cerebral. En el hospital solo había visto un par de veces un daño tan extensivo como ese y en ambas ocasiones los pacientes eran boxeadores profesionales.

Albert vio sus nudillos ensangrentados y se entremeseó al ver la seriedad del daño que causo en ese hombre tirado en el suelo. Qué clase de hombre era él? Acaso todos los doctores en el hospital tenían razón al decir que él era un hombre violento y peligroso? Con el corazón en un hilo, decidió esperar a la policía y medico antes de dejarse llevar por sentimientos de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Si él no hubiera llegado temprano esa noche, Candy fuera la que a estas alturas estaría tirada en el piso y dañada sin remedio. En ese momento, dos policías y el doctor Martin llamaron a la puerta.

"Buenas noches Albert, donde están los pacientes?" dijo mientras lo saludaba con un apretón de manos, notando con un vistazo sus nudillos hinchados y salpicados de sangre.

"El intruso esta en el suelo, Candy le ha administrado primeros auxilios. No he tenido tiempo de revisarla a ella" dijo alzando la vista para ver el rostro de su amada. Cuando su mirada azul se fijo en los ojos verdes de Candy, su garganta inconscientemente dio un gemido de dolor. Candy tenía el ojo izquierdo morado, casi cerrado y su labio superior estaba partido en dos con sangre ya seca alrededor de su boca. Su cara y su cuello estaban llenos de arañazos en donde las manos de Neil intentaron taparle la boca y romper el escote de su vestido. Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron con lágrimas al ver la reacción de Albert sobre su aspecto físico.

Los policías comenzaron a interrogar a Albert y tomar notas de lo sucedido mientras el doctor revisaba a Neil y luego a Candy. Neil empezaba a reaccionar de nuevo y el doctor estaba satisfecho de no poder encontrar ningún síntoma de hemorragia interna. Después de enderezarle la nariz y re encajar la quijada, el doctor concluyo que se recuperaría en unas cinco o siete semanas. En su opinión, el joven necesitaba unas semanas de reposo, de preferencia en la celda de la cárcel municipal. El doctor Martin discretamente llevo a Candy al dormitorio para poderla revisar en privado. Con vergüenza y entre sollozos ahogados, la joven le mostro al buen doctor sus muslos donde tenía unos arañazos tan profundos que todavía sangraban. Sus bragas todavía estaban intactas pero el doctor, viendo la posición y profundidad de las heridas de Candy, no tenía ya ninguna duda: si Albert no hubiera llegado cuando lo izo, en estos momentos la virtud de Candy ya no estaría intacta.

El doctor vendo sus piernas, limpio las otras heridas y la dejo reposando en su lecho. "Candy, creo que sería mejor que te quedes en casa por lo menos una semana" dijo cerrando su maletín, "tu ojo va a empeorar en menos de 24 horas y las heridas en tus muslos requieren limpieza y vendajes diarios por una semana". Agobiada y adolorida por todo lo sucedido, Candy no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar con un movimiento cansado de su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos se quedo dormida.

El doctor Martin encontró a los policías esperando por su diagnosis. "Sus heridas son superficiales pero muy serias" dijo en un tono profesional, "no hay duda alguna: este hombre intento violar a la señorita White y sin la intervención de Albert ella hubiera perdido su virtud". Los policías inmediatamente tomaron a Neil por los brazos y le pusieron un par de esposas en las muñecas. Neil quería gritar de rabia, pero con la quijada maltratada y babeando sangre, no podía decir ni una palabra. "No se preocupe señor White" le dijo uno de los oficiales a Albert, "obviamente este es un caso de defensa propia. Este muchacho quería agravar a la señorita y sus acciones fueron solamente para defenderla a ella." Con un empujón sacaron a Neil al pasillo. "No se preocupe, nosotros vamos a procurar que este imbécil quede bajo llave por mucho tiempo" añadió antes de marcharse.

Alberto cerró la puerta suavemente y se dejo caer exhausto en el sofá. El doctor Martin se sentó a la par de Albert y sacando un frasquito de licor de su bolsillo tomo un sorbo antes de ofrecerlo a Albert. El joven suspiro profundamente y tomando el frasco, bebió un largo trago de whisky. El líquido casi le quema la garganta y con una tos atrancada le devolvió la botella al doctor. "Señor White?" dijo Albert como una ocurrencia tardía. El doctor sonrió abiertamente. "Si eres su hermano tienes que tener el mismo apellido" dijo con un aire divertido, "además si las autoridades se enteran que ustedes dos viven juntos, no son parientes y no están casados… bueno creo la actitud de los policías esta noche hubiera sido muy diferente". El doctor vio la tristeza en los ojos cansados del pobre rubio y se conmovió. Ese joven se había convertido en un buen amigo para él y lo veía con una ternura de padre. Albert era un buen hombre con sentimientos nobles y la inocencia causada por la amnesia a veces lo dejaba sintiéndose vulnerable y confundido. En sus charlas semanales, el chico le preguntaba todo lo que le daba vergüenza preguntarle a alguien más: como eran las relaciones físicas entre un hombre y una mujer? Por que se levantaba pegajoso e incomodo ciertas mañanas después de tener sueños atrevidos? Por que a veces se despertaba con su miembro tan duro como un trozo de leña? Todas estas preguntas y muchas más eran las que intrigaban a Albert cada semana y el doctor siempre le respondía de buen humor.

Alberto puso sus codos en sus rodillas, acunando su cabeza entre sus manos. "Doctor Martin, si Candy no me hubiera forzado a parar… yo, bueno… yo creo que lo hubiera matado" y comenzó a sollozar amargamente por un largo rato. El doctor dejo que se desahogara y puso una mano en su hombro mientras trataba de calmarlo. "Vamos Albert, creo que estas en estado de shock" dijo amablemente, "además un hombre siempre saca las garras y los dientes por sus seres amados y tu, muchacho, tienes mucho tiempo de amar a esa chica". Albert controlo su llanto y, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, lentamente se puso en pie. "Tiene razón doctor, muchas gracias", dijo con verdadero agradecimiento "yo la amo con todo mi alma y hare todo lo posible para que nadie la vuelva a lastimar". El doctor Martin también se puso de pie y tomando su maletín se dirigió a la puerta. "Regresare mañana a revisarla", y mirando a Albert con algo de preocupación, agrego antes de salir "mientras tanto, tú necesitas tomar una ducha caliente y luego ir directo a la cama, me entiendes? Todas estas emociones han sido muy fuertes y necesitas reponerte porque Candy te necesitara mañana. Adiós."

Una vez duchado y cambiado, Albert se dirigió al dormitorio de ambos. Candy estaba profundamente dormida en la litera de él, pues ella siempre ocupaba la parte superior. Esa noche necesitaba sentirla cerca de él para poder estar seguro de ella estaba bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acostó al lado de ella y poniendo un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Cccccccccccccccccccc

Anochecer - 26 de abril de 1915 – Nueva York, Estados Unidos

Robert Hathaway había tenido el día más pésimo de su carrera. Más pésimo que la vez en que toda la compañía de actores sufrió un ataque de diarrea aguda durante un gira por Europa. Más pésimo que la vez en que después de un revolcón con una actriz sin nombre, se olvido del cumpleaños de su mujer por completo y al regresar a su casa, encontró un par de maletas con sus pertenencias al lado de la calle.

Después del accidente de Susana Marlow, Robert inocentemente pensó que ninguna otra cosa podría ser peor que eso pero al parecer se había equivocado. Y justamente era Susana Marlow la que le propino ese día que opaco todos los otros peores días de su larga carera. Muchas actrices habían hecho comentarios en el pasado acerca de la petulancia de Susana con las personas más novicias de la compañía y de obsesión enfermiza que tenia con Terry, aunque los dos nunca habían tenido ninguna relación amorosa. Robert siempre defendía a Susana y nunca dio crédito a ninguno de esos comentarios. Claro, eso había sido hasta esta mañana…..

Susana llego la casa del director un poco antes de la hora del desayuno y amablemente le pidió unos minutos de su tiempo. Robert quería de corazón a esa chica que él vio crecer. No tenía el carisma de Karen o la gracia de la gran Eleonor Baker, pero era una muchacha muy agradable que trataba de impresionarlo diariamente durante los ensayos. Después de la tragedia en la que ella perdió su pierna, Robert animo al joven Grandchester a quedarse al lado de la pobre muchacha. Robert le aseguraba a Terry que todas las virtudes de Susana lo llegarían a conquistar y que al final permanecer a su lado no sería un enorme esfuerzo. Terry acepto vivir con la chica y a la vez, redoblo sus esfuerzos en el escenario. Al paso del tiempo, Robert empezó a ver los cambios en Terry y se preguntaba si se había equivocado con respecto a Susana después de todo. Sin embargo, cada vez que visitaba a Susana ella siempre parecía tan agradable y amable como siempre, trabajando para ayudar a Robert con los manuscritos de teatro y a Terry con sus ensayos en casa.

Invitándola a tomar una taza de té, Robert la llevo en su silla de ruedas a su estudio y llamo a una de sus criadas a que les prepare la bebida. Mientras esperaban a la sirvienta con el té, Susana conversaba animadamente acerca de su terapia, las ultimas correcciones de los manuscritos, las obras planeadas para la temporada, en fin… cosas agradables. La criada entro al estudio, depositando un azafate de cerámica con una tetera y un par de tazas de porcelana inglesa. Robert le sirvió una taza a Susana y se acomodo en un sillón frente a ella. "Bueno, querida, dime a que debo esta visita tan agradable?". Sin menear una pestaña, Susana le clavo la mirada antes de contestar. "Vengo porque desde este momento Terry Grandchester ya no formara parte de tu compañía" dijo la rubia a quemarropa. Robert se atraganto a medio sorbo y por poco escupe el té sobre todo su regazo. "Que cosas dices Susana! Terry es mi actor principal. Por supuesto que todavía es parte de la compañía y espero que lo sea por mucho tiempo más" le respondió el director mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar las gotas de té que habían caído sobre su fino traje de lino. "Acaso te caíste de la silla y te golpeaste la cabeza muchacha?" dijo en un tono alterado.

Susana tranquilamente tomo otro sobo de té y puso la taza cuidadosamente en una mesita al lado de ella. "Creo que tengo que aclarar mi posición para que realmente comprendas lo que te estoy diciendo" dijo meticulosamente en un tono seco y frio, "en estos momentos mi madre se encuentra visitando nuestros abogados de familia para hacer una evaluación de los daños económicos que fueron incurridos a causa de mi accidente". Robert trago en seco, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Susana nuevamente se llevo la taza de té a sus labios, y después de otro sorbo la volvió a colocar en la mesita. "El accidente sucedió en tu teatro, y tu compañía era responsable por mantener todo el equipo en las mejores condiciones posibles", sus ojos tenían un color azul acero y brillaban con una rabia escasamente contenida, "mis abogados creen que ese fue un descuido que pudo haber sido prevenido si la compañía hubiera seguido las medida de seguridad al pie de la letra y por lo tanto tengo derecho a hacer una demanda de indemnización por medio millón de dólares". Robert sentía que la cabeza le estallaba. Esa chica realmente era el demonio en carne viva! Susana termino el último sorbo de te sin quitarle la vista de encima a Robert. El pobre hombre estaba al borde de tener un derrame y la chica no hacía nada más que observarlo como un científico observa a un bicho.

"Exactamente qué es lo que quieres de mi?" pregunto Robert cuando la vida le regreso al cuerpo. Susana lo tenía justo donde lo necesitaba y saboreo la sensación de poder por unos segundos. "Precisamente lo que te dije" respondió con su voz de hielo, "esta mañana denunciaras a Terry como un borracho incompetente. Tú dirás que sus vicios se han degenerado a tal grado que han llegado a tener un efecto demasiado negativo en su actuación y sus muchas indiscreciones sexuales dañan la fama y buen nombre de la compañía Stratford. Luego contactaras a las otras compañías de teatro en Broadway y los advertirás de la inestabilidad de Terruce. Quiero que el nombre 'Grandchester' llegue a ser un sinónimo de 'mierda' por todo el mundo de teatro y que nunca jamás llegue a pisar el escenario de nuevo, esta claro?" Robert solo pudo hacer un leve movimiento con su cabeza. En qué clase de criatura infernal se había convertido esa chica? O acaso la verdad era de que ella siempre fue así y su actuación más grande fue la de aparentar pureza y bondad por tantos años?

Antes de marcharse Susana miro una vez más los ojos apagados del director. "Y Robert", dijo en una voz dulzona, "por si acaso se te ocurre mencionar algo de esto a alguien, te lo advierto: el día que lo hagas es el día en que mis abogados te visiten" y con una mueca de sonrisa en su cara, abrió la puerta y se fue…..

Esa noche Robert se sirvió una copa de brandy mientras que con una mano trataba de apaciguar los martillazos que sentía en la cabeza. Como era de esperarse, todos los compañeros de Terry pusieron el grito en el cielo y por supuesto Karen era que mas alterada estaba. Robert sabía la relación que tenían sus dos estrellas más famosas aunque, de no ser que una noche se quedo dormido en su oficina de teatro, nunca se hubiera enterado de sus aventuras amorosas. Terry y Karen eran sumamente discretos y guardaban su privacidad y las apariencias en el extremo. Con mucho dolor, Robert le dio una carta a Karen dirigida a Terry, efectivamente informándolo de su decisión. Robert había luchado contra el asco que sintió con cada palabra que escribía en esa carta. Mañana la expulsión de Terry seria la comidilla de los periódicos y revistas de todo Nueva York.

Sirviéndose una última copa de brandy, Robert giro su vista hacia su ventana y las luces lejanas de Nueva York, mientras que dejando caer sus hombros cansados suspiraba profundamente. "Terry" dijo en un murmullo, "perdóname muchacho. Me equivoque" y poniendo la copa sobre una bandeja de plata, salió de su estudio y se marcho a su cama. Claro que después de tan pésimo día, dormir es lo menos que pudo hacer Robert en transcurso de aquella larga noche…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCcc

Continuara….

Notas: medio millón de dólares era una considerable suma de dinero en 1915.

Este capítulo me quedo más pequeño, pero espero que siempre sea de su gusto.


	5. capitulo 5 - heridas

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen - ****Juro que esta es mi propia historia aunque algunos nombres y lugares pueda ser similares a los de otros fic – les pido disculpas si esto ofende a alguien… no ha sido mi intención.**

Muchísimas gracias a Clau Ardley, Ana Edith, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, Faby Andley, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 , Lu de Andrew - sus bellos comentarios son regalos. No tengo palabras para agradecerles así que mejor les ofrezco otro capitulo ; )

**Capitulo 5 – Heridas **

27 abril, 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos.

La luz del amanecer se coló por la ventana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Albert, sintiendo un pequeño bulto cálido y suave bajo su brazo, abrió los ojos de par en par para encontrarse cara a cara con su amada Candy. Ajustando su mirada adormitada, sus ojos se enfocaron en el ojo izquierdo de Candy, causando una oleada de nausea al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Candy todavía dormía plácidamente, su pecho suavemente levantándose a medida que respiraba con tranquilidad. Pero su cara…. Su cara era verdaderamente un horror. El labio superior estaba hinchado al doble del tamaño de anoche y las dos puntadas del doctor Martin lo hacían ver como una almohadilla de alfileres. El ojo izquierdo estaba completamente sellado por negros parpados hinchados. La ferocidad del ataque del maldito intruso dejo claramente una mano negra imprimida en el cuello y la boca de Candy además de los arañazos que circulaban el escote y la nuca.

Albert se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. El doctor Martin tenía razón: Candy lo necesitaría ese día así que decidió pedir permiso en su trabajo por un par de días mientras ella se recuperaba aunque sea solo un poco. Salió a la cocina a escribir dos cartas: una para Armand y otra pare el doctor Leonard, el director del hospital donde Candy trabajaba. A pesar de la sequedad del chef principal, Albert confiaba en el apoyo de Armand y estaba seguro que no tendría ningún problema debido a las circunstancias. Ahora, el doctor Leonard… bueno, eso era otra cosa. Era un medico excelente, no cabía duda alguna, pero era un hombre muy severo que cuidaba de la reputación del hospital con el mismo recelo que la señora Ardley cuidada el nombre de su familia: a todo costo. Sin embargo Albert sabía que no tenía otra opción en ese momento pues Candy no podía salir a la calle con el rostro en esas condiciones. Además, si el doctor Leonard se oponía a la semana de descanso, Albert le pediría una carta de constancia médica al doctor Martin. Con las cartas en los sobres, salió del apartamento a buscar a la señora Jenkins, la casera. Ella se encargaría de llamar a un mensajero para que entregara las misivas a los lugares respectivos.

Cuando regreso al apartamento, Albert fue nuevamente a la cocina y tomando una toalla y una palangana de agua fría, se dirigió al dormitorio. Candy todavía estaba profundamente dormida. Realmente él no quería despertarla pero tenía que hacer algo para aliviar esa inflamación terrible. Puso la palangana en el suelo y acurrucándose a la orilla de la cama, se acerco para susurrar en el oído de su amada. "Candy…" dijo con su aliento cálido rozando sus cabellos de oro, "Candy…preciosa, vamos despierta. Tengo que curarte". Albert acarició una de sus mejillas tiernamente con el dedo hasta ver que el ojo sano de su pequeña empezó a parpadear. Candy lentamente abrió su ojo sano pero tenía un poco de dificultad para abrir la boca y hablar. El labio lo tenía tan hinchado que apenas podía mover la boca sin causar una punzada de dolor en toda su cara. Albert lo noto de inmediato y mojo la toalla en la palangana para colocarla cuidadosamente en el rostro de Candy.

"No hables amor," recomendó Albert, "cuando te sientas mejor podremos hablar de todo esto si eso es lo que tú quieres hacer". Candy asintió con su cabeza y con lágrimas escapando de su ojo, permitió que su novio le ayudara a aliviar el dolor de su cara. Albert con esmero mojaba la toalla y la colocaba sobre el rostro de Candy una y otra vez hasta que la inflamación mejoro un poco. Al terminar, Albert llevo la toalla y palangana a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Pensaba en cocinar algo suave para Candy así que quince minutos más tarde tenía un azafate listo con un par de huevos revueltos con espinaca en un plato y un vaso con zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Llevando todo al dormitorio, con un inmenso cuidado Albert acomodo a Candy con un par de almohadas para que pudiese sentarse a comer en la cama. Albert tomo un tenedor y con ternura comenzó a darle de comer en la boca. Más lágrimas se escapaban rodando por las mejillas de la pobre chica, más que todo ella se encontraba enternecida al ver el esmero con el que su hermoso 'novio' la cuidaba.

Viendo las lágrimas de Candy, Albert las seco delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos. Después de los horrores vividos la noche anterior no quería ver a su novia llorar más. Cada lágrima derramada por Candy era una punzada de dolor para el corazón de Albert. "Vamos preciosa, no llores" dijo Albert, al mismo tiempo que él mismo luchaba por controlar sus propia emociones, "acaso no sabes que eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras" dijo dándole una sonrisa débil. Al escuchar esas palabras, las lágrimas de Candy se secaron como por arte de magia y a pesar del dolor en su cara, sonrió. Esas palabras que había escuchado en un pasado muy lejano y dichas por un príncipe desconocido pero nunca olvidado eran el bálsamo que su cuerpo necesitaba en esos momentos para recuperarse. "Ya ves amor? Todo pasara" su voz era cálida y profunda, penetrando hasta los huesos de la rubia e inundándola con un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, "tu cuerpo y mente sanaran poco a poco. Pero mientras tanto, no quiero que te preocupes por nada. Ahora tú tienes que dejar que yo cuide de ti." Y acercándose a ella, suavemente deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su amada.

Cccccccccccccccccccccc

En la mansión Ardley Archi bajaba a la hora del desayuno como de costumbre: impecablemente vestido. Su atuendo esa mañana consistía de una fina camisa de seda blanca y un traje italiano gris de tres piezas, con una corbata y pañuelo a juego color salmón. Archi se encontraba de muy buen humor pues ese día planeaba a salir con Annie y Patty para visitar a Candy en su hora de almuerzo. Tenía mucho tiempo de no visitar a Candy y Albert, pues ambos estaban sumamente ocupados con sus trabajos respectivos y Archi no tenía otra obligación más que seguir sus estudios con la ayuda de varios tutores en la mansión Ardley. El joven castaño había recibido una carta de Stear y estaba ansioso de compartir las noticias de la misiva con su adorada prima.

"Candy…." pensaba mientras se dirigía al comedor, "siempre tendré un cariño especial para ti". Él había estado perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la conoció en Lakewood muchos años atrás, cuando todavía era un adolescente y sus días transcurrían con inocencia y sin ninguna preocupación en aquel lugar idílico. Sin embargo, al notar el enamoramiento de Anthony con Candy, decidió convertirse en su amigo y protector, gozando de una hermosa amistad que los vio gozar días hermosos llenos de sueños y alegría. Con la muerte de Anthony, Archi y Stear prometieron cuidar a su prima con todo el amor y esmero de Anthony, y de protegerla como él lo hubiera querido. En el colegio San Pablo, cuando pensó que finalmente su sueño de cortejarla se haría realidad, se sintió derrotado al descubrir el interés de Candy hacia Terry. Tragando su orgullo y su dolor, Archi decidió olvidarse de su amor por ella y, guardando la promesa que hizo a su primo fallecido, permanecer siempre al lado de Candy ofreciendo su apoyo como primo ejemplar. Ahora Annie era la mujer por la que su corazón latía mas fuerte, pero Candy siempre tendría un lugar predilecto que nada ni nadie podría reemplazar.

Al ingresar al comedor, Archi noto que era el único miembro de la familia sentado a la mesa. La tía abuela Elroy era reconocida por su puntualidad y el hecho que ella no se encontrara en la mesa a esa hora era todo un acontecimiento para el joven Cromwell. Desde que tenía uso de sus facultades mentales, él solo podía recordar que la tía Elroy había faltado al desayuno un par de veces cuando tuvo un ataque de neumonía hace más de siete años atrás. "Disculpe Morris" dijo mientras el mayordomo le servía una taza de café, " donde está la señora Elroy esta mañana?".

Morris dio una tos seca y algo incómoda. En todos sus años de trabajo en esa casa si una cosa había aprendido bien era la importancia de ser discreto. Sin embargo, el joven Cromwell era muy bien educado y simpático, todo lo opuesto de su grosero primo Neil. Los hermanos Cromwell eran los únicos que siempre decían 'gracias' y 'por favor' y la mansión parecía más alegre cuando ellos se encontraban presentes. El joven Archi siempre saludaba con cortesía a la servidumbre y no dejaba sin agradecer todos los esmeros de los trabajadores en servicio. A todos les agradaba la manera de ser de Archie. Por lo menos las mucamas parecían suspirar con más ensoñación cuando él estaba en casa.

"La señora Elroy se encuentra muy indispuesta esta mañana, joven" dijo Morris casi murmullando, como para evitar ser escuchado por el resto de la servidumbre que entraba y salía del comedor haciendo sus labores. "Acaso se encuentra mal, necesitamos llamar a un medico?" pregunto Archi, claramente preocupado. Por el rabillo de sus ojos Morris se aseguro de que ambos estaban solos antes de comenzar a delatar todos los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. "No señor, ella no necesita un medico. La única llamada que la señora hizo esta mañana fue para el señor Sebastián Green, el abogado personal de la señora Elroy". Archi abrió los ojos de par en par con asombro y curiosidad mientras Morris le divulgaba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había escuchado.

"El comisario de policía de Chicago hizo una visita a la mansión a las siete en punto esta mañana para informarle a su tía que el joven Neil fue detenido anoche porque atento a violar a una mujer" dijo Morris articulando cada palabra cuidadosamente. La quijada de Archi casi le cae de lleno al pecho de la sorpresa. "Que cosa dices Morris? Neil en la cárcel?" dijo alzando su voz levemente con incredulidad, "Yo sé que Neil es un sangrón y un cretino de primera clase pero nunca me imaginé que fuese capaz de semejante canallada".

"Eso no es todo" añadió Morris, esforzándose por disimular su evidente deleite, "parece ser que el hermano de la chica lo pillo con las manos en la masa y le propino una paliza digna de un verdugo. El joven necesita por lo menos siete semanas para recuperarse de todas sus heridas." Archi dejo escapar una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el comedor. "Al fin!" dijo con ojos divertidos, "ya era tiempo que alguien le diera su merecido a ese imbécil. Siempre se había salido con la suya. No te imaginas todas las barbaridades que hizo cuando todos éramos adolescentes. Toda su vida ha sido una verdadera sanguijuela." A Archi la imagen de un Neil moreteado y doliente compartiendo una celda con diez o veinte hombres borrachos y tal vez un poco mugrosos lo divertía sin medidas. Que no daría él por ser una mosca en la pared y poder observar el momento en que la puerta de barras se cerró tras su primo, de seguro que el muy cobarde tendría que necesitar un par de pantalones secos. "Y dime Morris, el comisario mencionó algo más acerca de la pobre chica?"

Morris trago en seco antes de darle el último trozo de información. "Bueno" dijo el pobre Morris vacilando y obviamente incomodo, "no pude escuchar bien esos detalles…" Archi arqueo una de sus cejas en un gesto incrédulo "Vamos Morris, tu y yo sabemos que tienes mejores orejas que un pastor alemán… Fuera con lo que sabes: quien fue la desventurada?"

Morris ya no podía verlo a los ojos. "Mire joven Archi, yo realmente no puedo estar seguro" dijo cabizbajo, "pero oí mencionar un par de veces el nombre de su prima, la señorita Candy…" El rostro de Archi perdió todo su color súbitamente y dejando su asiento lentamente, por primera vez en su vida se marcho del comedor sin decir una palabra de agradecimiento.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccc

La señora Elroy se encontraba en su habitación con una jaqueca a punto de estallar. Como era posible que toda esa espantosa situación se deteriorara tanto y en tan poco tiempo otra vez, todo por culpa de esa maldita pecosa? Cuando Neil delato el día anterior la manera descarada y escandalosa con la que Candy deshonraba el nombre Ardley, la señora estuvo a punto de visitar a esa chiquilla en persona y sacarla de Chicago por las mechas si fuera necesario para encerrarla en un convento. Pero Neil, como todo buen caballero estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella en una demostración absoluta de lealtad a la familia y para evitar un escándalo. Al principio Elroy se negó rotundamente a considerar la propuesta de Neil: como podía creer su sobrino que ella fuera capaz de aceptar a esa desgraciada en la familia de esa manera? Sobre todo porque Elroy solamente estaba esperando el regreso de William para, como matriarca de los Ardley, de una vez por todas demandar el repudio de esa mujerzuela lo más pronto posible.

Claro, la señora Elroy era muy consciente de las circunstancias que en ese tiempo presente exigían un curso de acción distinto y siendo así recapacitó. Ella necesitaba mantener cierto control sobre esa cabra salvaje si quería obtener información acerca del paradero de William y formulo un nuevo plan de ataque: si la chiquilla se llegara a quedar sin ingresos seguramente contactaría a su padre adoptivo en desesperación. Desde que empezó a trabajar, por medio de George descubrió que Candy hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía al Tío Abuelo William. Por supuesto que solo ese hecho no era evidencia suficiente de que él no le enviara cartas y Elroy haría todo lo posible para enterarse si eso todavía era el caso antes de deshacerse de Candy. Además Neil tenía otro buen punto: Candy era la heredera universal de William y si llegara a casarse con otro hombre, no solo el nombre Ardley estaría por los suelos pero la fortuna familiar estaría en peligro de perderse en manos de un desconocido. Si eso llegara a suceder todo el esfuerzo, sacrificios y trabajo de Elroy Ardley serian en vano.

Al fin y al cabo, Elroy a regañadientes acepto la propuesta de su sobrino y exigió que llevara a Candy a la mansión esa noche para informarla del compromiso. Cuando dieron las once de la noche y Neil no llego a casa, Elroy estaba más que segura que la zorrilla ojiverde había engatusado a su galante sobrino, sin duda alguna llevándolo a la cama esa misma noche y, con una sensación enorme de asco, se retiro a dormir. Cuando el comisario llego esa mañana a delatarle lo sucedido, ella casi se desmaya del disgusto a tal grado que su criada Marie llego a revivirla con el frasco de sales. No podía creer que esa mocosa tuvo la osadía de reclamar que era un acto de violación cuando ella ya sabía la verdad acerca de la virtud de esa chica. Como se atrevía esa desgraciada a reclamarle algo a Neil, si todo había sido su propia culpa?

La señora Elroy tomo su taza de té con manos aun temblorosas y se dispuso a tratar de calmar sus nervios alterados. Además, ya tenía un plan para realizar y del resto se ocuparía su abogado. Ahora solo quedaba llamar a Sara para que cuidase de Neil en el tiempo de su recuperación. Estaba segura que un cambio a Florida para reunirse con Raymond y Elisa les caería muy bien a todos y el aire del mal ayudaría a Neil a reponerse mejor. Por lo que dijo el comisario, su sobrino tuvo mucha suerte de no ser gravemente herido pues el que se decía 'hermano' de esa mujerzuela era un hombre sumamente fuerte y hábil con los puños. "Nada mas eso faltaba" dijo Elroy furiosa entre dientes, "esa desgraciada enredada con uno de esos mafiosos de la calle". No, esto no se quedaría así. Para comenzar su plan tenía que hacer una visita muy importante esa mañana: era tiempo de poner manos a la obra y ahora tenía el plan perfecto para proteger a su familia y conseguir lo que deseaba.

Ccccccccccccccccccc

Archi llego al apartamento de Candy y Albert después de conducir a través de la ciudad de Chicago como una estrella fugaz, todo el tiempo con sus manos sudorosas sobre el volante y con el corazón en la garganta. Candy estaba herida… Neil intento violarla… imágenes de Neil dañando a Candy destellaron por su mente prolongando el dolor y la agonía que sentía. Como era posible que eso haya sucedido? Como fue Neil capaz de hacer algo tan malvado contra una muchacha tan dulce y buena como Candy? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no tendría respuesta alguna si no hablaba con Albert o Candy esa mañana. Sobre todo, tenía que estar seguro del bienestar de Candy. Dando gracias a todos los cielos por la intervención de Albert, Archi finalmente llego a su destino en una sola pieza y acompañado por el chillido de las llantas deteniéndose súbitamente por la calle. Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, Archi llego a la puerta dando un par de golpes firmes.

Albert terminada de lavar los platos del desayuno cuando escucho el llamado a la puerta. Secando sus manos, se dirigió a contestar tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Candy pues se había vuelto a dormir. "Archi!" dijo asombrado, "que haces aquí tan temprano?". Archi se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, visiblemente sorprendido al ver el semblante demacrado de su amigo. Albert tenía un aspecto similar al semblante del que fue el paciente del cuarto "0". Su rostro estaba sumamente pálido y sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por un par de ojeras tan moradas que parecían casi negras. Archi entro al apartamento y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Albert, como está Candy? Me acabo de enterar de todo lo que paso anoche y quería estar seguro… bueno… no sé cómo decirlo Albert" dijo a la vez que las lagrimas con las cuales lucho en el coche por todo el camino comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas libremente, "yo tengo que asegurarme que Neil no la daño gravemente". Albert clavo su mirada sobre Archi, sus ojos aun destillando ira contra aquel desconocido que invadió su casa y agravo a su amada. "Acaso tu lo conoces Archi? Dime inmediatamente quien es ese hombre?". La voz de Albert resonaba en la pequeña sala, la rabia que todavía corría por sus venas pedía ser liberada de una manera primitiva. Albert sabía que no tenía que recurrir a la violencia pero sus sentimientos eran tan primordiales, tan salvajes que todo su ser le reclamaba venganza. Al ver la mirada de espanto sobre el rostro de Archi, Albert respiro profundamente para recuperar su cordura. La violencia solo conseguiría engendrar más violencia y eso era lo que menos quería en la vida de su amada. Viéndolo más tranquilo, Archi sintió el coraje de responder a su pregunta.

"Si Albert, lo conozco" dijo, su voz amarga por la decepción y vergüenza, "ese es nuestro primo Neil Leagan". Albert no lo podía creer! Neil Leagan, el muchacho que tanto daño había causado ya en la vida de Candy. El mismo muchacho que con la ayuda de su hermana Elisa, con trampas, golpes y calumnias habían hecho la niñez de Candy toda una tragedia griega. Albert se dejo caer sobre una silla. No podía creer lo lejos que el odio de esa familia podía abarcar. La maldición de los Leagan era una sombra que seguía a Candy por su vida. Archi tomo asiento en el sofá frente a él.

"Albert, no sé exactamente qué es lo que Neil hacia aquí, pero te juro que será la última vez que ese canalla se acercara a Candy. Te lo juro". Albert miro los ojos de Archi con un verdadero cariño de hermano. "Lo sé Archi. Yo se que tu nunca permitirías que algo le pasara a Candy" añadiendo suavemente "y de ahora en adelante yo también permaneceré a su lado para protegerla de quien sea". Archi se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Albert, una voz protectora, llena de amor pero certera a la vez. Ya no parecía ser la voz de un amigo: esa era la voz de un enamorado. Inmediatamente se percato de que algo más había sucedido esos últimos días. "Albert, acaso tienes algo más que decirme?" pregunto un poco preocupado.

Albert se sonrojo de pies a cabeza como una remolacha y sonrió un poco abochornado. "Pues… mira… la cosa es que…bueno…" balbuceaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas "Me enamore de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y bueno, hace un par de días atrás Candy me correspondió." Los ojos de Archi estaban a punto de salir rebotando fuera de su cara. "Pero como van a seguir viviendo juntos si ustedes… bueno… si es que ustedes ya…." Archi no quería terminar esa frase y Albert no lo permitiría. "No Archi, no es lo que tu piensas" dijo firmemente, "Yo amo a Candy y precisamente porque la amo la voy a respetar y cuidar como se merece." Archi se llevo las manos a la boca tratando desesperadamente de no gritar de shock y alegría. Candy se merecía un hombre como Albert: bueno, trabajador, sencillo y sobre todo leal. Su adorada prima no podía encontrar un hombre más adecuado como novio. Además, después del desastre con ese imbécil de Grandchester, su prima se merecía un hombre que velara por su bienestar con esmero y cariño: en fin, Candy se merecía a Albert. Era tan natural imaginarlos juntos que Archi no se sorprendió de no sentir ni una tan sola punzada de celos al enterarse de esa relación. "Albert! Los felicito! Entonces ahora ya son novios?" pregunto Archi con alegría.

"Si Archi", respondió Albert casi en un murmullo, a la vez agregando "pero yo no pretendo ser solo el novio de tu prima. Mi intención es casarme con ella lo más pronto posible y marcharnos lejos de Chicago". Archi estaba boquiabierto de sorpresa. Candy se casaría con Albert. Candy se marcharía de Chicago y de su vida. Ella formaría su propia familia y siendo así haría su sueño realidad: tener una verdadera familia. Al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Archi, Albert trato de tranquilizarlo. "Archi, no te preocupes amigo. Esto no sucederá de un día a otro: nosotros apenas empezamos nuestra relación y no hemos discutido otro detalle más de lo que te dije acerca del respeto. Cuando Candy se recupere y tengamos una oportunidad de hablar de nuestro futuro, yo no la presionare pero si le dejare claro que marcharnos de Chicago y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar lejos de los problemas de tu familia es una opción que me gustaría fuese considerada". Archi esquivo su mirada y enfocándose en la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana de la cocina, dio un suspiro de resignación. "Tienes razón Albert. Tienes toda la razón de querer llevarte a Candy lejos de esta cuna de víboras en la que nuestra familia se ha convertido".

Archi sabía que Neil no permanecería en la cárcel un día mas, de eso se encargaría Sebastián Green esa mañana. Si Candy insistía en poner una demanda contra Neil, el abogado se encargaría de hacer una investigación que dejaría al descubierto la situación de vivienda de Candy y Albert, y la reputación de su prima quedaría sobre el suelo. Para colmo, Neil podría entonces poner una demanda sobre Albert por la paliza que había recibido…. No, Albert tenía mucha razón. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, tenía que admitir que entre más pronto Candy y Albert se marcharan de Chicago sería mejor.

"Albert" dijo Archi tímidamente, "crees que puedo ver a Candy antes de marcharme? Necesito saber cómo esta… prometo no molestarla ni despertarla… por favor…necesito estar seguro..." Albert se levanto de su asiento. El chico había atravesado todo Chicago para ver a su prima, no podía negar su petición. Además, él y Stear eran los únicos familiares que se preocupaban por el bienestar de Candy. Acerándose silenciosamente al dormitorio, con un gesto de su mano indico a Archi que lo siguiera. Albert abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y observó como su pequeña rubia todavía dormía profundamente. La tenue luz de la habitación dejo al descubierto la marcas y moretes en el rostro de la pobre chica. Albert se movió al lado un poco para que Archi pudiera ver a Candy durmiendo en la litera. Cuando los ojos de Archi se clavaron sobre el rostro maltratado de su prima, se llevo un puño de la mano a la boca tratando de ahogar un gemido de dolor que se escapo de su garganta. Salió de la habitación apresuradamente, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. "Maldito Neil" dijo entre sollozos, "juro Albert que hare todo lo posible para que ese imbécil jamás se acerque a Candy. Lo juro…"

Albert cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y puso una mano consoladora sobre el hombro de Archi. "Lo sé Archi", respondió Albert dándole palmaditas en el hombro "mientras tú y yo tengamos fuerzas, nadie más podrá a herir a Candy".

"Albert, tienes que llevártela de aquí" dijo Archi casi sin aliento mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, "tú no sabes de lo que es capaz la Tía Elroy. Pase lo que pase, por favor, promete que te la llevaras de aquí". Tratando de ocultar su preocupación al escuchar esas palabras, Albert fijo su mirada en Archi y extendiendo su mano dijo "Te lo prometo amigo".

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Continuara….

**Prometo que ya vendrá la miel sobre ojuelas…. Así que tengan un poquitín de paciencia. Estas pruebas solo servirán para que su amor sea más fuerte y para ilustrar que la tía abuela de verdad se va a merecer el castigo que le llega.**


	6. Capitulo 6 - Sorpresas

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen - ****Juro que esta es mi propia historia aunque algunos nombres y lugares pueda ser similares a los de otros fic – les pido disculpas si esto ofende a alguien… no ha sido mi intención.**

Muchísimas gracias a Clau Ardley, Ana Edith, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, Faby Andley, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 , Lu de Andrew, Paloma – por todos los piropos, flores y apoyo en general

**Capitulo 6 – Sorpresas**

3 de Mayo, 1915 – Londres, Inglaterra.

George Johnson se encontraba de nuevo sentado en su escritorio en medio de una montana de papeles y carpetas. Su cabeza apenas se veía sobre todos los documentos, dando la impresión de un naufrago ahogándose en un mar de papel. Todo estaba casi preparado para su viaje de regreso a Chicago y con esos últimos documentos firmados, George estaría libre por un par de meces para enfocarse en contactar a la señorita Candice. No había recibido más telegramas de la señora Elroy así que su prioridad seguiría siendo obtener información sobre el paradero de William. George estaba seguro que William nunca se contactaría con Candy directamente pero su obligación era seguir las instrucciones de la señora Elroy cuando el patriarca de la familia se encontraba indispuesto.

"Indispuesto" pensó George en sus adentros mientras cerraba la ultima carpeta con un poco de desgano, "ojala que solo estés indispuesto y no…." No… no quiso terminar esa frase y sacudiendo esos pensamientos negros fuera de su cabeza, comenzó a guardar sus efectos personales. Esa noche tenía que retirarse temprano pues el barco zarpaba al amanecer, sus equipaje estaba listo y solo necesitaba mandar un telegrama para la señora Elroy confirmando su abordaje y encargarle a James unos últimos detalles en un par de contratos. George abandono su silla y acercándose a la pequeña barra en su oficina, vertió un poco de coñac en un vaso de cristal. El liquido caramelizado resbalo lentamente por su garganta, relajando sus tensos músculos en su recorrido. Viajar en tiempo de guerra se había convertido en toda una hazaña. Los barcos de transporte civil tenían que ser protegidos por buques de guerra en su trayecto por lo que la mayoría viajaban en grandes caravanas, cosa que resultaba en una aglomeración monumental en alta mar. En el continente europeo, el viaje por tren o coche era muy peligroso sino completamente imposible. Muchas carreteras se mantenían cerradas o estaban tan dañadas por bombas y artillería que ningún vehículo lograba superarlas.

George estaba en el proceso de servir otro trago de coñac cuando escucho unos golpes firmes en su puerta. "Adelante" dijo George mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. James su asistente ingreso en la oficina y con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza saludo a su jefe. "Buenas noches señor Johnson" dijo formalmente y estirando su mano le entrego un sobre blanco, "esta carta llego por mensajero especial hace diez minutos. Presentí que podría ser importante y por lo tanto decidí entregársela antes que usted se retire esta noche". George dejo el vaso de cristal en la mesa de barra y tomo el sobre de las manos de James. Cuidadosamente saco sus gafas fuera de su bolsillo, tratando de reconocer la letra del remitente. "Está bien James" dijo a la vez que su voz enmascaraba su sorpresa, "y no te marches a casa todavía. Dame unos minutos para leer esta carta y luego tu y yo hablaremos acerca de unos últimos detalles que todavía quedan pendientes". James asintió con su cabeza y girando sobre sus talones se marcho, cerrando la puerta en su camino.

Sentado en su escritorio, George abrió la carta y comenzó a leer. La carta era de un buen amigo y su contacto en el ejército de la Alianza, el capitán Michael Parish. El capitán Parish era un medico en el ejercito Ingles y fue enviado al frente Italiano cuando Italia firmo un acuerdo para unirse a las fuerzas aliadas unas semanas atrás. Michael era un medico excelente y se encontraba trabajando en la ciudad de Padua en un hospital militar.

"2 de Abril, 1915 – Padua, Italia.

Estimado George,

Siento mucho no poder estar en contacto con más frecuencia pero creo que la situación de esta guerra me dispensa un poco. Estoy en la ciudad de Padua, cerca del frente italiano y nuestro hospital es inundado de nuevos heridos. Las condiciones no son de lo mejor, pero claro tampoco son de lo peor. Por lo menos todavía tenemos acceso a medicina y tenemos la habilidad de mandar a los heridos más graves a otros hospitales en el área. Precisamente por esto es que me comunico contigo.

Ayer recibimos un herido proveniente del frente. Este hombre es rubio, alto, fornido y viajaba con un pasaporte bajo el nombre de Albert Johnson. Encontramos otros documentos en su mochila, uno de los cuales te nombra como su persona de contacto en acontecimientos de emergencia y estipulaba todos tus detalles personales y tu dirección en Londres. No sabes cuál fue mi asombro al descubrir esta casualidad. El joven aparenta tener unos veinticinco años y a causa de sus heridas, dudamos que alguna vez logre hablar de nuevo. Una bala entro por su cuello, dañando la laringe y la lengua. Otra bala en la cabeza lo ha dejado en un estado de coma y realmente no estoy muy seguro que sobrevivirá por más de un par de meces.

Como su persona de contacto, decidí escribirte antes de transferirlo a un hospital en Nápoles donde podrá recibir cuidados más especializados. Ruego por la recuperación de este muchacho pero no quiero mentirte: tiene muy pocas esperanzas. Si quieres viajar para estar a su lado, hare todo lo posible para obtener los permisos necesarios para que lo veas lo más pronto posible.

Siento mucho ser la persona que te brinda noticias tan pésimas.

Sinceramente,

Capitán Michael Parish – ejercito ingles "

George se quedo pasmado en su silla por varios minutos. Como era posible encontrar a William de esa manera? Qué demonios estaba haciendo su muchacho en el frente italiano? Con lágrimas en los ojos George recordaba la alegría con la cual William se había despedido de él en Inglaterra, cuando con una mochila y un corazón lleno de gozo, el joven abordo un barco con destino a su sueño: África. Y ahora, ese mismo muchacho yacía herido y moribundo en un hospital lejano en Italia; solo, sin ningún familiar para brindarle aliento y tal vez escuchar sus últimos deseos. Los labios temblorosos de George no podían más y entonces, acunando su cabeza entre sus manos, dio rienda suelta a su dolor y sollozo por largo tiempo. "NO!" se dijo súbitamente y entre dientes, "este no es momento de lamentos ni de lagrimas. Tengo que llegar al lado de William lo más pronto posible". Se limpio el rostro con un fino pañuelo de lino y tomando papel y pluma, comenzó a formular dos telegramas con sus manos aun temblando de emoción: uno para la señora Elroy y otro para Michael. A la señora Elroy le diría que tenía confirmación del paradero de William en Italia y que se dirigía a Nápoles inmediatamente. A Michael le agradecía la noticia y aceptaba su oferta de ayuda con el pasaje para el sur de Italia. "James!" llamo a su asistente con una voz que pocas veces solía usar, "tenemos un cambio de plan. Ahora viajamos a Italia" y respirando profundamente, comenzó a trabajar de nuevo.

3 de Mayo, 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

Exactamente una semana había pasado desde aquella noche negra y el cuerpo y mente de Candy estaban casi llegando a lo normal gracias en gran parte al cuidado esmerado de Albert. Candy a veces bromeaba cuando él le ayudaba a cambiar sus vendas, llamándole 'enfermero White' en su mejor voz burlona. Albert le seguía la corriente y fingía enfado pero en realidad estaba feliz al ver a su Candy recuperándose cada día un poco más. Las marcas y moretes estaban más pálidos y su ojo había regresado al tamaño normal. Con un poco de maquillaje, Candy ya podía salir del apartamento pues realmente estar solo encerrada en casa no le sentaba nada bien. Claro, que efectivamente no tuvo ni tiempo de aburrirse durante toda esa semana pues los primeros días Albert había permanecido en casa para cuidarla y cuando regreso a su trabajo, Archi empezó a visitarla todos los días con un almuerzo riquísimo del restaurante de Albert o de cualquier otro restaurante local. Candy estaba casi segura de haber aumentado un par de libras de peso pues toda esa semana tuvo el lujo de comer no solo comida Francesa si no que también Italiana e Inglesa, en fin todo lo que Archi sabía que era de su agrado. Annie llego a visitarla solo una vez pero se asusto tanto del aspecto de Candy que rogo a Archi que no la obligara a volver hasta que Candy estuviera un poco más repuesta.

Patty por su parte, acompañaba a Archi cada vez que podía y los tres amigos entre risas y bocados, disfrutaban de largos almuerzos mientras recordaban sus aventuras colegiales en Inglaterra. A diferencia de Annie, Patty era una chica mas practica y sin aires presuntuosos; obviamente era la pareja ideal para Stear. El aspecto de Patty también había cambiado muchísimo desde aquellos días en Londres. Su cuerpo había madurado, con sus caderas ahora más bien definidas y sus piernas un par de centímetros más largas. Su hermoso cabello castaño era corto y estilizado en suaves ondas que enmarcaban su rostro a la perfección. Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de aquella chica 'gordita' de añejo ahora en su lugar se encontraba una mujer bella y esbelta con unas gafas delicadas encuadrando sus ojos color de miel. Archi estaba verdaderamente impresionado de la manera en que Patty se convirtió de una chica conservativa y cohibida, a una mujer segura de sí misma y sin temor de seguir sus propios valores. Si algo había heredado de su abuela Marta era un corazón lleno de compasión para el prójimo sin fijarse en clases sociales o costumbres estúpidas. Esa nueva Patty había dejado una buena impresión en la mente de Archi, que por su parte se sentía feliz que su hermano tenía el cariño de esa chica tan especial. Albert sabía que Candy disfrutaba esos encuentros con sus amigos, y que ese apoyo era algo muy importante que ayudaría en su recuperación. Además, se sentía más tranquilo cuando estaba en su trabajo sabiendo que ella no estaría sola en casa por mucho tiempo.

Después de una semana de convalecencia ese nuevo día brindaba la promesa de ser algo muy especial para a ambos. Como todos los lunes, Albert comenzaría su trabajo a mediodía pero ese lunes con el motivo de celebrar el retorno de Candy a su trabajo, tenía permiso de regresar a casa un par de horas más temprano para disfrutar de una intima velada amena con su novia. Candy también tenía ciertos planes formulados para esa noche. Quería hacer algo especial para agradecerle a Albert todos sus cuidados y decidió preparar una cena romántica para su amado. Cuando el primer rayo de luz entro por la ventana esa mañana, Candy sigilosamente como un ratón bajo de su litera y rápidamente, en puntillas, fue al baño para ducharse y arreglarse antes que Albert despertara. Albert por su parte, todavía estaba profundamente dormido.

En sus sueños, su amada Candy se encontraba en sus brazos completamente recuperada y desnuda en su cama; la mirada de esos bellos ojos verdes cristalinos clavada en sus ojos azul cielo. Los senos de Candy, parecían las cúpulas de una iglesia parroquiana y lo incitaban a un beso prohibido, un beso tan intimo que ni siquiera sabía que aquello fuese posible. Candy arqueaba su espalda mientras su garanta emitía un suave gemido de placer. Los labios de Albert se posaron brevemente en el vientre desnudo de su amada mientras sus manos acariciaban aquellos senos con sabor a miel, abriendo un sendero de besos cálidos para luego llegar a aquella parte oculta y privada de su ser…. En ese momento una corriente de placer sacudió el cuerpo de Albert con furia y el rubio abrió los ojos súbitamente con un gemido de frustración. "No…. por favor…. No otra vez…" se dijo a si mismo mientras que con una mano jalaba su sabana de un tirón para cubrir su regazo de aquel acontecimiento pegajoso y con un par de zancadas se metió en el baño sin fijarse que Candy estaba adentro.

Al abrir la puerta, un Albert sosteniendo una sabana sobre su miembro todavía endurecido se encontró cara a cara con una Candy totalmente desnuda y secando su largo cabello con una toalla. La imagen era tan bella que no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía: Candy parecía una sirena de la mitología recién saliendo del mar y los ojos de Albert se afijaron sobre aquellos senos desnudos con los cuales había soñado hace apenas cinco minutos atrás. Los ojos alarmados de Candy se clavaron en el miembro excitado de él y el obvio tamaño la impacto de inmediato: era la primera vez que veía una cosa así y estaba paralizada por la impresión y el placer que esa imagen causaba en su ser. La dureza de Albert empeoro en un segundo, los dos rubios se quedaron congelados en sus sitios sin saber qué hacer y demasiado sorprendidos como para gritar.

Candy reacciono primero y coloco su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Al ver eso, Albert salió del baño rápidamente y cerró la puerta de un tirón. Por que justamente ese día tenía que pasar una cosa tan bochornosa? Por que su cuerpo se comportaba como el de un adolescente? Por que se había quedado dormido esa mañana? Usualmente era el primero en despertar y cuando se levantaba con su miembro endurecido y a punto de explotar, Albert se duchaba y con su mano aliviaba aquella zozobra que agobiaba su cuerpo. Al principio no sabía exactamente que debería de hacer o si aquello era normal. Fue el buen doctor Martin el que explico todo acerca de la fisiología de un hombre y la manera de apaciguar esos apetitos. El doctor agrego que todo lo que Albert sentía era normal y una indicación de que su cuerpo joven funcionaba de la manera correcta. Esta mañana, Candy no lo había pillado en el acto pero se sentía como un chichillo al descubierto haciendo una cochinada. Con su cuerpo apoyado a la puerta, Albert casi se cae de espaldas cuando Candy salió del baño ya cubierta con su bata.

"El baño ya está listo" dijo ruboriza y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Albert, volteándose rápidamente y rojo de pies a cabeza, solo murmuro "Gracias" a la vez que entraba. Farfullando maldiciones bajo su aliento, Albert se quito sus pijamas pegajosas y se metió en la ducha. Ya limpio y con la sabana en la canasta de ropa sucia, respirando profundamente se dispuso a vestirse y luego a salir a enfrentarse a la mirada de su amada. Candy mientras tanto, intento distraerse y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, mientras la imagen del miembro fuerte y erecto de Albert seguía grabada firmemente en su mente. Sus mejillas quemaban de rubor al solo imaginar a los dos desnudos en cama, Albert con sus brazos fornidos enredados alrededor de ella, gozando de besos y caricias que ahogaban con gemidos de placer a la vez que exploraban todos los lugares que tanto deseaban conocer…

El aroma a pan quemado interrumpió su ensoñación en seco, y los huevos revueltos estaban ya pegados en la sartén sin remedio. Candy refunfuño y lanzo todo el desayuno estropeado en la basura. En ese momento Albert llego a la cocina y con una risita nerviosa, tomo la sartén quemada y empezó a prepara el desayuno de nuevo. "Ciertas cosas nunca cambiarán entre nosotros, no crees Candy?" pregunto con buen humor mientras limpiaba la costra quemada en la sartén, "y otras cosas… pues bueno… creo que después de lo que acaba de pasar esta mañana nunca nos veremos de la misma manera". Las orejas de Albert estaban tan rojas que parecían pulsar con el color. Candy soltó una carcajada alegre que cortó la sensación de bochorno entre ellos. "Tienes razón amor" dijo ahogadamente, "nunca me imagine verte de esa manera!" Albert, dejo la sartén en el fregadero, y acercándose a ella, la tomo en sus brazos para darle un rápido beso en sus labios. "Casi me matas del susto preciosa!" dijo levantando el cuerpo de Candy para estrecharla más contra su cuerpo, "y cuando te encontré el baño y tu… bueno… tu sabes cómo estabas…yo no sabía dónde esconderme".

Candy se ruborizo en un segundo al recordar que el también había visto algo inesperado y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su amado, respiro profundamente aquel aroma de sándalo y almizcle que tanto adoraba. El cuerpo cálido de Albert la incitaba a perderse otra vez en las imágenes de esa mañana y sin darse cuenta, mordisqueo el cuello de su amado suavemente. Aquel mordisco desencadeno una ola de placer en el cuerpo de Albert, y colocándola nuevamente sobre el suelo, tomo el bello rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera desde el día del ataque y los cuerpos de ambos se rindieron a las sensaciones que habían sido contenidas por todo este tiempo.

Los brazos de Candy recorrían el pecho fuerte y muscular de su amado y subiendo sobre su cuerpo se situaron finalmente alrededor de su cuello; mientras que las manos de Albert recorrían la espalda de la rubia, explorando cada rincón con delicadeza y placer. La boca de Candy buscaba satisfacción en la boca de Albert, explorando con su lengua y disfrutando del sabor de sus besos. Esos besos fueron combinados con las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el baño, creando una atmosfera peligrosa de deseo. Albert sintió como su miembro comenzaba otra vez a responder como con vida propia al cuerpo de Candy, y luchando por no perder su cordura, a regañadientes rompió el beso con ternura.

"Candy…."dijo en un susurro, "vamos, preciosa tenemos que parar." Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los labios rojos y carnosos de su amada: el tampoco quería detenerse pero no podían dejarse llevar por aquel deseo voraz. Candy, suspirando levemente, entendió el significado de las palabras de Albert y con un último beso desenredo los brazos de su cuello. "Tienes razón, amor" dijo sonrojada, "además ya que termine quemando el desayuno, tenemos que comenzar otra vez". Como siempre, el estomago guiaba las acciones de Candy y Albert no supo contener una carcajada. "Claro que si, preciosa! Cocinare lo que tú quieras" dijo riendo, "además solo así me podre garantizar un desayuno comestible". Candy le dedicó una mirada divertida y fulminante. "Grosero!" protesto, sacando su lengua, "yo también se cocinar y tenía toda la intención de demostrártelo esta noche". Albert arqueo una ceja en un gesto incrédulo y burlón. "Estas segura? Mira que si quemas la casa no tenemos otro lugar en el que vivir" dijo tratando de no echarse a reír abiertamente. Candy pellizcó su brazo como una chiquilla en una pelea de escuela. "Como te atreves a decir eso?" respondió con su rostro encendido y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "te lo voy a demostrar precisamente en la cena y luego me deberás pedir disculpas!"

Albert la volvió a estrechar contra su pecho: realmente adoraba esa pequeña pecosa. "Está bien Candy" dijo tratando de sonar un poco más serio, "si tu quieres cocinar esta noche yo comeré todo lo que tú quieras preparar". Tratando de evitar una desgracia, soltó a Candy y dirigiéndose a una gaveta en la cocina, saco un cuaderno con varias de sus recetas. "Mira, preciosa" dijo entregándole el cuaderno, "estas son las primeras recetas que me enseñaron cuando empecé mi aprendizaje. Todas son fáciles y no requieren muchos ingredientes. Si tu quieres puedes usar una de ellas." Candy tomo el cuaderno y ojeando las páginas vio que muchas recetas necesitaban ingredientes que ya tenían a la mano en la alacena. "Muchas gracias amor", contesto agradecida, "cuando regreses a casa esta noche te llevaras toda una sorpresa. Ya verás!" No queriendo empañar su entusiasmo, Alberto solamente le regalo su mejor sonrisa, mientras pensaba en sus adentros "De la sorpresa no tengo ninguna duda preciosa, lo que no me asusta es no saber exactamente qué clase de sorpresa voy a tener…"

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara…..

Un poquitín de miel para que no se empalaguen del todo… espero sea de su gusto.

**Notas**:

Italia se unió a la Alianza en abril 1915. El Frente Italiano se encontraba al norte de Italia y Padua fue la ciudad de donde se dirigía la afrenta. La ciudad de Nápoles se encuentra en el sur de Italia.


	7. Capitulo 7 - Grietas

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen - ****Juro que esta es mi propia historia aunque algunos nombres y lugares pueda ser similares a los de otros fic – les pido disculpas si esto ofende a alguien… no ha sido mi intención.**

Muchísimas gracias a Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, Faby Andley, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 , Lu de Andrew, Paloma, lady Angel – por todos los piropos, flores y apoyo en general.

Ahora finalmente he ingresado al siglo 21 y estoy en fb – _**candyfan72**_ – ojala me dejen ser su amiga!

**Este capítulo va dedicado con cariño para Ana Edith – mi amiga especial en el mundo de FF – gracias por tu amistad **

Capitulo 7 – Grietas

3 de Mayo, 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

Annie Britter no estaba completamente segura cuando esa grieta en su corazón se convirtió en todo un cañón. Desde que fue adoptada por Catherine and John Britter, su vida no fue exactamente un lecho de rosas pero tenía que admitir que si tenía una muy buena vida. Tenía ropa fina, los mejores tutores, hasta había viajado a Londres a estudiar en el mismo colegio que los Ardley. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de sus padres por una niña fallecida nunca disminuyeron y como gotas en una piedra lentamente fueron agrandando poco a poco esa grieta que en ella existía desde que era muy niña. El dolor más grande que Annie acarreaba en su alma era que su madre nunca podía olvidar a su hija Alexandra. Es más, a veces Annie creía que su madre solo la adopto por el gran parecido que Annie tenía con 'Lexy'. Desde pequeña Annie escucho de los labios de su madre como Lexy hablaba, como Lexy montaba a caballo, como sus modales eran casi perfectos…. Para Annie todo era una letanía de todas las cosas que Lexy era y ella no.

Annie diariamente trataba de moldearse a la imagen perfecta de la hija fallecida, pensando que tal vez de esa manera podría ganarse el amor absoluto de su madre. Cada instrucción de su madre la seguía al pie de la letra, olvidando su pasado y los lasos y amistades que la unían al Hogar de Pony. Olvido su 'familia', olvido su 'hermana' y se olvido a sí misma. Annie Britter se convirtió en la imagen que la señora Britter deseaba como hija. El deseo de ser amada y aceptada se convirtió en algo oscurecía todo lo bueno que tenía en su vida. Cuando vivía en el hogar de Pony, sentía un deseo agobiador por ser más querida que su 'hermana' Candy. Cuando alguien conocía a Candy, quedaban totalmente prendidos de su encanto, alegría y generosidad, opacando sin querer a Annie. Su primera decisión egoísta fue aceptar ser adoptada por los Britter cuando Candy se sacrifico a permanecer en el orfanato por ella, y ese fue el comienzo de cómo Annie descubrió que el egoísmo podía ser bien compensado.

Ahora, como una mujer adulta esa grieta era un pozo lleno de resentimientos por todo lo que ella no tenía y _otras personas, _como Candy poseía: sin tener un gramo de dama Candy era la heredera de los Ardley, Candy tenía su propia casa, Candy tenía el amor incondicional de un hombre guapo como Albert, Candy tenía la lealtad de Archi y Patty… En fin, parecía que cada vez una cosa más se agregaba a esa lista interminable. Pero lo que más resentía Annie era ese cariño desmesurado que todo mundo tenía por Candy: Archi había reorganizado toda su semana solo para poder almorzar con ella todos los días y Patty la dejo plantada en dos eventos de caridad por la misma razón. Annie no encontraba el 'por que' de la predilección de la gente por Candy. Ella era una mujer bella, educada, con clase… verdaderamente toda una dama de sociedad. Sus ojos azul zafiro resaltaban en contraste con su cabello negro azabache y su piel era tan blanca como el marfil. Y Candy, con todo el dinero a su disposición se negaba a comportarse como una Ardley y trabajaba como una mujer común y corriente; viviendo con un hombre sin importarle las consecuencias para ella y sus amigas. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de su relación con Albert, Annie estaba segura que su propia reputación estaría en duda.

Cuando era niña su madre solía llamarla Blancanieves, su princesa de cuento de hadas. Y ahora esa princesa necesitaba asegurarse del amor absoluto de su príncipe azul, Archi. Annie necesitaba ser considerada por la señora Elroy como la pareja ideal para su nieto y la amistad con Candy era un obstáculo para que eso sucediera. No podía negarse abiertamente a dejar de ser su amiga; la lealtad de Archi no permitiría una cosa así. Es más, no tenia duda alguna en que si llegaba a abandonar a Candy por completo, Archi definitivamente se alejaría de ella y apoyaría a Candy.

Esa mañana con sus bellas manos manicuradas, Annie aplico su barra de carmín antes de salir a almorzar con Candy y Patty. Archi 'sugirió' que las tres amigas disfrutaran un almuerzo ameno antes de que Candy regresara a trabajar. Annie solamente había visitado a Candy una vez durante esa semana de convalecencia así que realmente no tenía otra opción más que aceptar esa proposición. Su vestido azul marino hacia resaltar sus bellos rasgos y era de un diseño francés exclusivo. Zapatillas y cartera de cuero negras a juego completaba su atuendo. Annie se miro una última vez en el espejo y suspiro satisfecha: la reflexión en el espejo era la de una dama de sociedad perfecta. Ahora solo esperaba que su 'amiga' no hiciera nada bochornoso en público y que ella, Annie Britter, fuese juzgada por guardar esa clase de compañía.

Cccccccccccccccccc

Patty llego exactamente a las once de la mañana al apartamento de Candy y encontró a su amiga en medio de un relajo fenomenal. Candy tenía todo el contenido de su alacena sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras en la cocina varios 'experimentos preliminares' habían terminado en la basura o pegados a la sartén. Candy usaba el delantal de Albert para proteger su simple vestido color aqua de manchas y chorreos. Aun así, unas cuantas gotas de miel y grasa salpicaron su falda y su nariz estaba cubierta con una leve capa de harina.

Patty abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el aspecto de su amiga. "Candy! No estás lista?" pregunto con preocupación, "mira que si llegamos tarde Annie nos va a fusilar".

Candy sonrió mientras se quitaba su delantal. "Vamos Patty, Annie es demasiado seria! Necesita ser un poco más flexible" respondió divertida, "además ya estoy vestida. Solo necesito limpiarme la cara un poco". Patty puso los ojos en blanco, ya se imaginaba la cara de Annie al verlas llegar!

"Candy, Annie se va a desmayar si te ve llegar con ese vestido. Mira que ahora es toda una dama de sociedad" dijo burlonamente. Candy encogió sus hombros y saco su lengua en mueca.

"Pues creo que a mí de nada me serviría ponerme vestidos caros" dijo riendo, "siempre terminaría arruinándolos trepando un árbol o manchándolos con algo".

Patty dio una sonora carcajada al escuchar esas verdades saliendo de la boca de su amiga; en realidad ella adoraba la franqueza y sencillez de Candy. La familia de Patty era muy acaudalada pero siempre sencilla y su abuela desde niña le inculcaba la importancia de no dejarse llevar por las apariencias: 'debajo de la ropa todos estamos desnudos' solía decir la anciana. Patty conocía el significado del nombre 'Ardley' desde sus días en el colegio San Pablo y admiraba a su amiga de corazón por tener el coraje de seguir su propio camino en la vida sin acogerse a la influencia que potencialmente aquel apellido brindaba.

"Que estabas haciendo antes que yo viniera?" pregunto Patty, observando la variedad de ingredientes sobre la mesa y las sartenes y cacerolas en el fregadero.

"Ah… pues estaba escogiendo mi menú para esta noche" contesto Candy mientras se limpiaba su rostro con una toalla de cocina, "es mi regalo para Albert por cuidar de mi tan bien esta semana". El rostro de Candy dejo de estar cubierto de harina y se cubrió con un rubor intenso.

"En serio? Que romántico!" dijo la castaña con ensoñación, luego agregando con algo de duda "y …que decidiste cocinar?". El recuerdo de todos los pasados 'experimentos' de Candy inundaron la mente de Patty con un retorcijón en el estomago.

"Espera…" dijo con toda seriedad, "Candy, en verdad ya puedes cocinar? Te atreves a hacerle esto al pobre Albert?". Candy arrugo su frente mientras sus labios se apretaban en enfado.

"Pero que les pasa a todos ustedes" bufo frustrada, "soy toda una enfermera profesional: cuido a personas gravemente enfermas y siendo así de responsable no creo que vaya a ser tan mala en la cocina. Además, Albert me dio un par de recetas y pienso seguirlas para prepara la cena".

Patty sonrió divertida y tomando el brazo de su amiga la llevo hacia la puerta. "Está bien! Ven, no te enojes. Estoy segura que has aprendido mucho en estos meses" añadiendo, "además, como tú dices eres enfermera y estoy segura que tienes antiácido en casa".

"Patty! Como te atreves!" refunfuño Candy a la vez que se reía, "solo porque la ultima vez te tuve que dar el frasco entero no quiere decir que esta vez sucederá!". Las dos amigas soltaron una carcajada feliz y cerrando la puerta se dirigieron al restaurante donde Annie ya mascullaba con frustración esperando a sus dos amigas.

Cuando Patty y Candy ingresaron al restaurante sonrientes y aun tomadas del brazo, una sola mirada de los ojos fulminantes de Annie fue suficiente para que las dos chicas dejaran de reír en seco. Las chicas se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares en la mesa escogida por Annie.

"Disculpa Annie" comenzó Candy avergonzada, "no fue mi intención demorarme. Es que fíjate que cuando Patty llego a mi casa yo estaba…"

Annie no permitió que continuara y la corto a media palabra. "Desde que las excusas se inventaron nadie tiene que quedar mal, no?" dijo secamente, "yo también tengo cosas que hacer Candy y aun así tengo la educación de llegar a mis compromisos a tiempo. Tu tardía solo me indica que tu no aprecias el tiempo de los demás".

Patty estaba completamente asombrada por las palabras tan duras de Annie para su amiga. "Vamos Annie, no es para tanto!" su voz firme y calmada a la vez, "solo nos tardamos diez minutos. Cualquiera que te escuchara diría que llevas horas esperando aquí".

Candy trato de no sentirse herida por las palabras de su amiga aunque las lágrimas ya estaban al borde de invadir sus ojos verdes. "Disculpa mucho Annie" dijo con su voz casi en un hilo, "verdaderamente no fue mi intención demorarme. Yo aprecio tu tiempo y tu amistad. Perdóname".

Patty se percato de esas lágrimas a punto de derramarse y lanzo una mirada tajante para Annie. "Pienso que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido tenemos que tener un poco mas de compasión entre nosotras, no crees Annie?", sus bellos ojos castaños destellando rabia hacia aquella chica estilizada sentada a la mesa, "las cosas que son realmente importantes en la vida son la amistad, el cariño y la lealtad; no las reglas y costumbres tontas impuestas por la sociedad".

Annie no hizo más que resoplar con desagrado. "Claro, ahora son solo diez minutos tarde, pero nunca se puede estar segura a que grado se pueden degenerar las cosas en nuestra sociedad si todos hacemos lo que se nos da la gana cuando se nos da la gana" respondió llena de desdén, " el día de mañana me dirás que está bien que una pareja viva juntos antes de casarse!"

Una cachetada en público hubiera tenido menos impacto sobre Candy. Las palabras de su amiga la dejaron totalmente sin aliento. Como era capaz su hermana, su amiga Annie a decir una cosa así. Patty por su parte no sabía que decir: no podía abalizarse sobre Annie como una gata callejera y arañarle los ojos por ese afronte tan público. Disimuladamente, tomo una mano de Candy bajo la mesa y la apretó suavemente. Candy entendió la señal de su amiga y con agradecimiento escrito sobre todo su rostro, sonrió con alivio. No estaba sola: tenía el apoyo completo de Patty.

Al ver que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco, Annie cambio de tácticas y resumió la conversación en un tono más amigable. "Discúlpenme", dijo en una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada, "últimamente me encuentro de mal humor porque Archi… pues…" Diablos! Tenía que sonar más convincente... y estrujando una lágrima solitaria de sus ojos se propuso a continuar con su dramático discurso.

"Me temo que mucho tiempo ha pasado y Archie nunca querrá formalizar nuestra relación" ahora fingiendo tener una voz temblorosa de emoción, "tenemos ya ratos de ser 'novios' pero todavía no he sido presentada formalmente como su pareja y siento que solamente estoy perdiendo el tiempo con él."

Candy inocentemente se trago ese cuento con todo y anzuelo mientras que Patty puso los ojos en blanco cuando Annie le quito la vista de encima para fijarse en su propia reflexión en la ventana del restaurante. "No pienses así Annie!", dijo Candy con pasión, deseando verdaderamente la felicidad de sus amigos, "Tu eres hermosa y te has convertido en toda una dama digna de pertenecer a la familia Ardley. Además todos sabemos que Archi te adora y sé que pronto le pedirá a la tia Elroy permiso para cortejarte formalmente, ya lo veras".

Como por arte de magia, los ojos de Annie dejaron de llorar de inmediato mientras una sonrisa felina cruzaba sus labios. "De verdad piensas eso?" dijo, ya imaginando con lujo de detalles su ajuar completo de novia, "la verdad es que sería estupendo casarnos cuando Stear regrese, no crees?"

El corazón de Patty dio un vuelco doloroso al pensar en Stear… su amado Stear. Estaba tan lejos y lo extrañaba tanto… cuando estaban todos juntos en el apartamento de Candy y Albert el vacio que Stear dejo era aun más palpable. Y si Archi y Annie se casaban sin su presencia… no quería ni pensar en el hueco que sentiría en su corazón.

Candy noto el malestar evidente de Patty al recordar a su novio ausente y trato de cambiar de conversación. "Sabes Annie?" dijo con entusiasmo, "esta noche voy a preparar una cena especial de agradecimiento para Albert por toda su ayuda esta semana".

Annie no pudo contener una risa burlona "Tu en la cocina? Esa es la única prueba de que tu perteneces a tu familia: una Ardley no sabe nada de cocina."

Patty estaba ya harta y a punto de estallar de coraje pues Annie se estaba comportando como una imbécil de primera clase frente a sus ojos. "Mira Annie, acaso amaneciste con los ovarios pisoteados? Si no tienes nada bueno que decir por qué no te callas la boca de una vez? Candy y yo no hemos hecho nada que excuse este tu comportamiento tan grosero" dijo con una voz de hierro, "dime ahora quien es la dama de barrio?"

Annie se arrepintió en un segundo de haber llegado tan lejos: ahora era ella la que estaba abochornada por los reclames bien fundados de su amiga. "Lo siento", susurro cabizbaja mientras luchaba por ocultar su resentimiento, "de verdad disculpen mi atrevimiento. No es de una dama decir esas cosas".

El corazón bondadoso de Candy no servía para guardar rencores ni regaños. "Annie, Patty, creo que es tiempo que todas nos tranquilicemos un poco, si?" propuso con aquella voz alegre de siempre, "Además, venimos a comer no a pelear por cosas sin importancia así que ordenemos algo delicioso y disfrutemos de nuestro almuerzo".

Patty miro los ojos verdes de su amiga y sonriendo asintió levemente con su cabeza. "Tienes razón, Candy" respondió recobrando su cordura, "quien sabe, tal vez aquí encuentras inspiración para tu cena esta noche".

Candy rio abiertamente. "No necesito inspiración Patty, necesito un milagro!", añadiendo con una mueca divertida, "con solo no dar fuego a la cocina voy a considerar la cena todo un éxito!". Patty y Annie se unieron a sus risas, mas para una de ellas esas sonrisas efectivamente eran solo una máscara con la que apenas podía ocultar los sentimientos de desdén que abrumaban su mente.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Después de ese almuerzo tan extraño con Annie, Patty y Candy se marcharon juntas para luego despedirse cerca del apartamento. En el camino las chicas se dedicaron a escoger la cena más adecuada para esa noche ya que Patty en realidad no deseaba hacer ningún tipo de comentario acerca del comportamiento de Annie. De todas maneras ya sabía de antemano que sería en vano: Candy con su corazón tierno y dulce encontraría la forma de excusar las groserías de su 'hermana'.

"No te compliques la existencia Candy" decía Patty con cariño, "lo único que importa es tener la oportunidad de demonstrar a Albert cuanto aprecias todo lo que él hizo por ti".

La rubia tenía planeado un menú sencillo de soufflé de queso con ensalada verde y una tártara de melocotón para postre, que era el favorito de Albert. "Lo sé Patty, pero también estoy consciente de todas las atenciones de Albert esta semana y creo que se merece un poco mas de esfuerzo de mi parte", respondió sonriente, "además, siguiendo la receta al pie de la letra creo que nada saldrá mal. Vamos, no empieces con las dudas porque si no comenzare a tener dudas yo".

Con ojos de cachorrito Candy miro a su amiga y aquella no supo contener una risita nerviosa. "No me veas así, tramposa! Está bien, confío plenamente en tu visión" dijo mientras la rubia la estrechaba en un abrazo a la vez que daba saltitos de felicidad.

"Gracias Patty!", su sonrisa ya no cabía en su rostro pecoso, "en mi próximo día libre te contare con lujo de detalles como me quedo todo, está bien?" Las dos amigas se despidieron jovialmente y Candy subió a su apartamento para preparar una cena muy especial.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccc

Anochecer - 3 de Mayo, 1915 – Nueva York, Estados Unidos

Karen corrió sus dedos entre su cabello sedoso, soltando al mismo tiempo un suspiro de cansancio. No… en verdad no estaba cansada: estaba completamente agotada. Dejando su bolso y llaves sobre la mesa de café en la sala, se dirigió al gabinete de las bebidas y sirvió un brandy en una pequeña copa de cristal. Con la bebida en sus manos, se dejo caer sobre un sofá de brocado francés y tomando un pequeño sorbo cerro sus ojos por un momento, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos agobiadores.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y su criada ya se había retirado por el día. Karen no tenia criada a tiempo completo, pues no quería que la presencia de la servidumbre entorpeciera su vida privada. Nada mas tenía una persona que llegaba todas las mañanas a prepara el desayuno, hacia la limpieza y lavandería y luego se retiraba. Karen solía cenar fuera de casa, con amigos o compañeros de trabajo pero esa tarde no había probado bocado alguno desde el almuerzo. Esa tarde como todas las tardes en esa odiosa semana, Karen se dedico a buscar a Terry en cada bar de Manhattan cerca del distrito de teatro de Broadway.

El día después de la noticia de expulsión por Robert, Karen despertó para encontrarlo ido. Terry se llevo sus maletas y sin dejar nota alguna, se marcho de la casa en la madrugada sin decir adiós. Karen estaba acostumbrada a despertar sola en su cama después de una noche compartida con Terry, pero el siempre dejaba una nota de despedida. Ese hecho era lo que más preocupaba a Karen, pues se temía que Terry estaba a punto de deslizarse en un valle de decepción que siempre lo llevaba por el mismo camino: alcohol y violencia. Ella trato de consolarlo de todas maneras, diciendo que todo pasaría en un par de meses pero sabía que sus palabras no hicieron mella en el. Terry lloro todo aquel día, y luego consumió bebida tras bebida hasta que perdió el conocimiento en el sofá de la sala. Karen lo arrastro hacia su cama y decidió darle un par de días para reponerse antes de hablar acerca de sus planes futuros.

Ahora Karen estaba demasiado preocupada como para continuar fingiendo indiferencia por Terry. Sabía que una pequeña parte de su corazón lo amaba y ella no se permitía amarlo completamente por la tenue situación de Terry y Susana. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en solo un par de días: el ya no estaba atado a Susana y había sido rechazado por el mundo de Broadway ya que la noticia de su despedida se convirtió en la comidilla de todos los periódicos. Karen no podía evitar sentir el deseo de proteger y ayudar a ese hombre que nunca le pidió nada más que unas horas robadas de afecto. Karen se levanto del sofá lentamente y se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio. Estaba desesperada; ya no tenía otra opción. Y tomando papel y pluma comenzó a escribir un telegrama a la única mujer que podía ayudar a Terry en esos momentos: Eleonor Baker.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Anochecer - 3 de Mayo, 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

Albert termino su turno y se dirigía a casa caminando con una sonrisa firmemente plantada en su rostro. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en lo que le esperaba en casa, una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. No dudaba de la buena intención de su amada, tan solo la ejecución de su plan. Bueno, estaba ya cerca de casa y no se oían sirenas de bomberos ni tampoco se veían chimeneas de humo negro alcanzando el cielo así que tomo todo eso como buenas señales.

Al pasar por la plaza de mercado, compro un pequeño ramo de rosas para Candy como sorpresa. Estaba seguro que después de todo su trabajo y esmero, su pequeña pecosa se merecía un premio por su esfuerzo y valentía. Subió las gradas tratando de no apresurarse: quería dar suficiente tiempo a Candy para que lo sorprendiera. Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, agudizo su oído: no escucho ningún ruido de cacerolas o platos estrellándose en los azulejos. Otra buena señal!

Albert abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para encontrarse con una mesa inmaculadamente arreglada. Candy tenía vasos de vino y de agua sobre la mesa, y la vajilla de uso diario había sido reemplazada por la que usaban en ocasiones especiales. Un sencillo candelabro de cristal situado en el centro iluminaba la mesa con la suave luz de tres candelas blancas. En la sala, Candy había colocado de candelas por doquier y de varias maneras. Había pequeñas candelas individuales por casi toda la sala mas tres candelas grandes adentro de frascos de vidrio agrupadas en la mesa de café y otras tres más sobre la chimenea creando un ambiente romántico y sencillo a la vez. Albert cerró la puerta suavemente y Candy salió de la cocina con una botella de vino descorchada.

"Hola amor! Me trajiste flores!" dijo con una sonrisa que termino de iluminar toda la habitación, "enseguida las pondré en un jarrón pero tú no te quedes parado ahí. Ve a lavarte y luego siéntate a la mesa".

Candy tomo las flores mientras Albert casi se tropieza en la prisa de meterse al baño; cinco minutos después ya estaba listo, dispuesto y sentado a la mesa. Candy se acerco a su lado y sirviendo un poco de vino en su copa, se agacho para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Albert estaba sin palabras: Candy realmente había excedido todas sus expectaciones. La mesa estaba puesta de la misma manera que las del restaurante, la habitación se veía maravillosa y ella… ella estaba preciosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, con unos ricitos rebeldes colgando sueltos a los lados de su rostro. Su sencillo vestido aqua destacaba el color verde de sus ojos y su piel nívea.

"Candy…" su voz suave y cálida llenando el espacio entre ellos, "todo está perfecto… Tú eres perfecta. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo".

Candy se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que causaba una enorme cantidad de pensamientos lujuriosos en Albert. "No me felicites todavía, amor" respondió sonrojada mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo subía unos grados más, "todavía no has probado lo que hice." Y separándose de Albert se dirigió a la cocina.

Candy regreso al comedor colocando frente a Albert un soufflé espectacular acompañado por una pequeña ensalada verde. El soufflé era del tamaño y color perfecto: alto y dorado, se miraba exquisito. Albert tomo un tenedor y fijando sus ojos en Candy, lo partió tentativamente cortando un pedazo. El soufflé tenía la consistencia perfecta y llevándose el tenedor a la boca, Albert empezó a degustar el trabajo de su amada.

"Candy!" su asombro era evidente en su voz y ojos mientras cortaba otro trozo, "es idéntico el soufflé que preparamos en el restaurante. Amor, yo sabía que lo podías hacer!".

Candy soltó una sonora carcajada a la vez que tomaba su lugar al lado de Albert. "Vamos cariño! No soy una tonta. Ya sé lo que todos pensaban" sus ojos brillantes bailaban de alegría, "acaso me vas a decir que no te sorprendiste al encontrar la casa en una sola pieza?"

Ahora era el turno de Albert para reírse sin medida. "Ja ja ja….mi amor… tienes razón…."dijo completamente sonrojado, "me sorprendí tanto ….jajaja…de no oler nada quemándose al entrar… jajaja…que pensé que a lo mejor te olvidaste de cocinar….ja ja ja…" Candy suspiro, sumamente satisfecha con la respuesta de su amado.

"Te dije que podía cocinar!" rio, agregando "además tus recetas realmente son a prueba de idiotas!"

Albert estrecho su brazo, tiernamente tomando la mano de Candy sobre la mesa. "Cariño, por más fácil que sea una receta, la primera vez siempre hay problemas" su sonrisa expresaba todo el orgullo que sentía en su corazón por su novia, "esta receta me tomo más de un par de veces para que me quedara bien."

Candy abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ese comentario. "En serio Albert? No te creo!" respondió divertida, "pues mira, yo tenia tanto miedo de equivocarme que medí todos los ingredientes dos veces!"

La imagen de Candy midiendo y revisando una y otra vez todos los ingredientes se coló en el corazón enternecido de Albert. Candy había puesto todo su esmero y amor en esa cena tan maravillosa. La mesa estaba inmaculada y la sala muy bien decorada. La ensalada era sencilla pero cuidadosamente preparada y aquel soufflé era tan ligero como el aire y suave como espuma: no había falla alguna en nada.

Albert termino su comida al mismo tiempo que Candy se levantaba y servía otra copa de vino. "Quiero celebrar mi regreso al trabajo y agradecerte todo lo que hiciste para que me recuperara rápidamente… Muchas gracias amor" susurro Candy en su oído, el cálido aliento rozando la mejilla de Albert.

La cercanía de la bella rubia hizo que el cuerpo de Albert se estremeciera levemente de placer. Candy tenía un aura de inocencia sensual esa noche, haciendo que cada palabra que salía de su boca fueran como una caricia reservada solo para él. Y esa boca….se moría por besar esos labios de rubí con toda la pasión que existía en su ser. Tomando un sorbo de vino de su copa, Candy levanto los platos sucios y se dirigió a la cocina a sacar la tártara de melocotón fuera del horno.

Candy entro a la habitación con la tártara en sus manos con toda la reverencia de una sacerdotisa ofreciendo un sacrificio a sus dioses. Cuando Candy puso la tártara en el centro de la mesa, los ojos de Albert estaban a punto de salir rebotando fuera de su rostro. "Hermosa! Mira que trabajo tan maravilloso has hecho" el olor de la tártara dorada y brillante por la azúcar cristalizada lleno la habitación, "no tengo duda alguna: todo este tiempo te has burlado de mi. Eres una cocinera excelente!".

El gozo de Candy simplemente ya no cabía ya en su pecho. Su querido Albert adoraba su comida! Como seria cocinar para ellos todos los días? Le traería flores en las tardes? Las mejillas de Candy se ruborizaron en un segundo mientras se imaginaba como seria su vida si Albert le pidiera matrimonio. Su mente se inundo de imágenes de niñitos rubios como querubines, gateando o caminando tambaleándose a sus pies. Albert sería un buen padre y ella… pues por lo menos ya no morirían de hambre. Candy tomo un cuchillo y con precisión quirúrgica corto un pedazo generoso de tártara, poniéndolo frente a Albert en un plato pequeño.

Albert tomo su tenedor sonriendo y fijando sus ojos sobre el rostro de su amada, corto y pedazo para llevárselo a la boca. De repente el rostro de Albert cambio de sonriente a totalmente pasmado… comenzó a masticar más despacio, tragando con obvia dificultad... Candy se percato del cambio súbito y tomando un trozo de tártara, decidió a probarla ella misma. Después de dos masticadas, la cara de Candy se descompuso en una mueca de horror: la tártara estaba salada.

La pobre rubia escupió el bocado que tenía en la boca sobre el plato. "ALBERT!" dijo alterada, "no comas esto tan terrible! Como es posible que esto haya sucedido?" Candy se dirigió a la cocina a traer el cuaderno de recetas mientras Albert discretamente enjuagaba su paladar con un vaso de agua.

Con el cuaderno en sus manos, Candy se acercó a Albert y encontró la página con la receta que había seguido. "Vez aquí?" señalo con un dedito acusador, "esta es TU receta para masa que yo seguí al pie de la letra. La tártara requería una cantidad de esta masa para la base". Y cruzando sus brazos, espero la explicación de su amado.

Albert tomo el cuaderno y sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse levemente con la risa que trataba de esconder y que escapaba de sus labios. Albert carraspeo un par de veces para controlar el deseo de carcajearse abiertamente: no quería herir a su novia después de tan bello obsequio. Recobrando su cordura, la miro tiernamente a los ojos mientras sus dedos voltearon las páginas en el cuaderno para encontrar otra receta.

"Amor…" dijo con los labios temblando por controlar su divertimiento, "la receta que seguiste es la receta para masa salada… la usamos para pasteles de carne. La que tú querías era esta: masa para repostería." Albert deslizo el cuaderno hacia las manos de Candy y esta lo tomo de una sola manotada, leyendo mientras sus ojos se agrandaban gradualmente. El rubor en el rostro de Candy subía como espuma de champan a medida que leía la receta.

"Soy una verdadera idiota" gimió con lagrimas ya en los ojos, "nunca seré una buena esposa" y tomando el resto de la tártara se dirigió a la cocina a llorar desconsolada. Albert se levanto de su asiento y la siguió. Candy lloraba a mares: todo su esfuerzo se fue al diablo. Ella quería impresionar a Albert y darle algo especial… Albert había sido tan maravilloso toda esa semana y ella… ella ni siquiera podía distinguir una masa salada a una masa dulce… Con su nariz y sus ojos completamente rojos, Candy se volteo del fregadero para encontrarse con los brazos cálidos y amorosos de su novio.

"Vamos preciosa, no llores por favor" susurraba en su oído, "es un error fácil de cometer… imagínate hacer una cosa de esas con un restaurante lleno de gente!" Candy soltó una risita tímida al solo pensar en la cara de horror de Armand al probar un postre salado.

"Acaso te paso a ti?", pregunto llena de curiosidad.

"No a mi" respondió mas aliviado al ver de que ya no sollozaba como una Magdalena, "pero a Jacques cuando comenzó. Tuvo que pelar patatas por un mes de penitencia!"

"Albert…lo siento mucho…" murmuro suavemente, "en realidad yo solo quería hacer algo especial para ti y…"

"Candy, lo hiciste" respondió mientras la alejaba un poco, alzando su pequeño mentón delicadamente con una mano para fijar su mirada. "Esta noche me has hecho sentir el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo. Mira todo el trabajo que hiciste y con tanto esmero… solamente para mí. Tú me has dado todo y yo… que te puedo ofrecer en este mundo sino mas mi corazón? Yo no necesito nada más en esta vida porque tú eres mi todo" y sin decir otra palaba se inclino para depositar un beso en los labios de su amada.

Alberto estrecho a Candy suavemente contra su pecho a la vez que todo su ser demandaba poseerla con pasión. Ese cuerpo magistral de mujer estaba hecho para el pecado y su cuerpo varonil lo reconocía, desatando una cadena de reacciones que azotaba el deseo de hacerla suya. Cada suspiro emanando de sus labios era toda una caricia para sus sentidos. Cada beso era una invitación a explorar los rincones donde el placer se encontraba escondido.

Sus manos temblorosas ansiaban poseer ese cuerpo, tocar aquella la piel sedosa, saboreando cada milímetro con veneración. La mirada azul cielo de Albert estaba oscurecida por el azul profundo de un mar en zozobra. Sus dedos anhelantes se posaron suavemente sobre los tersos labios de rubí, delineando cuidadosamente su forma, sintiendo su textura aterciopelada. Esos labios hechiceros se partieron levemente, dejando una lengua traviesa escapar brevemente de su boca traicionera. La boca de su amada lo incitaba a pensamientos lujuriosos, donde el pudor y la cordura no existían. La lengua de Candy rozo su dedo pulgar, la humedad acarreando una corriente de placer hasta el lugar más profundo del cuerpo de Albert. Tomando la mano de su novio, la rubia abrió su boca un poco más, dando un mordisco sensual a dicho dedo pulgar.

Albert fijo su mirada sobre el dedo aprisionado por esos labios, inmediatamente deseando que todo su cuerpo fuese saboreado de la misma forma. Con manos aun temblorosas, el rubio dejo aquel bello rostro para dirigirse a un par de suaves cúpulas color marfil. Los pechos de Candy, ya endurecidos de placer, agradecieron las caricias ardientes de su amado, dejando un par de pezones endurecidos y atentos a cada roce sensual. Las cálidas manos se movieron suavemente y luego con más necesidad a medida que sus cuerpos se ajustaron al vaivén que el deseo mutuo provocaba. Un gemido ahogado escapo de la garganta de Candy e inmediatamente fue seguido por el gemido bajo y varonil del hombre entre sus brazos. Entre besos desmesurados y caricias, poco a poco los dos cuerpos lentamente se dirigían hacia el único lugar donde esa necesidad que sentían podría ser satisfecha: el dormitorio.

El olor tan familiar a sándalo y almizcle de Albert se combinaron con el olor a deseo, creando una mezcla abrumadora que intoxicaron la mente de Candy, borrando todo conocimiento de cordura con cada beso que cruzaban sus labios. Candy solo pensaba en tocar a Albert, sentir a Albert, recorrer aquel pecho musculoso y fornido en el que tantas veces lloro lamentando tantas cosas dolorosas en su vida. Ahora, ese mismo pecho era un lecho de amor, en el que todas sus fantasías, todas sus ilusiones se harían realidad. Albert estaba igualmente embriagado por el olor a rosas y suavidad emanando del cuerpo de su amada. No recordaba nunca en su vida haber tocado una mujer y esa mujer que estaba en sus brazos era la primera y había sido la dueña de su corazón por mucho, mucho tiempo. Cada beso, cada roce era un nuevo éxtasis para él.

Con un dedo recorrió el brazo de su amada y, llegando a su hombro, deslizo cuidadosamente una manga del vestido besando aquel hombro ya desnudo. El cuerpo de Candy se estremeció al sentir el suave contacto de los labios de Albert sobre su piel. Con sus ojos destellando deseo, Candy delineo sus labios con su lengua, enviando lo poco que quedaba de la cordura de Albert a la calle. Con manos más urgentes, Albert llevo a Candy a la litera, luchando por deshacerse de su camisa en el camino. Candy titubeo por un segundo, mas ese deseo y la humedad creciendo entre sus piernas la hicieron olvidar todo el temor y cada duda que guardada en su corazón. Con manos ansiosas, Candy se deshizo de su vestido y su pudor al mismo tiempo que se dejaba llevar a la cama de su amado.

Albert ya no pensaba en nada, solo era capaz de sentir… Sentía ese cuerpo suave y semidesnudo bajo el suyo. Sentía aquellos labios carnosos y húmedos bajo los suyos. Sentía el cuerpo de su amada moviéndose rítmicamente contra su pelvis, desencadenando una ola de placer que no podría ser contenida por un segundo más. Con manos más seguras, Albert toco los muslos de su amada suavemente, sintiendo el calor sutil que emanaba de sus bragas, confirmando la promesa del placer que todavía les quedaba por compartir.

Al sentir las manos de su amado sobre sus muslos, Candy cerró sus ojos en anticipación a las caricias íntimas de Albert… y fue entonces que algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió... Ella lo vio. Al cerrar sus ojos, Candy solo pudo ver el rostro de Neil riendo, con sus manos firmemente sujetando sus muslos mientras trataba de quitar sus bragas por la fuerza. Candy sintió el roce que aquellas manos morenas arañando, demandando el derecho de ser el primero en sentir el cálido roce de su feminidad. De repente ella sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y ese deseo agobiante de ser amada como una mujer se convirtió en asco y pavor.

Albert estaba perdido totalmente en una nube de placer que envolvía todo su ser. Su miembro, ya erecto y listo, se presionaba con necesidad contra la pelvis de su amada. Sus labios marcaban cada milímetro del cuerpo de su amada mientras sus manos hábiles delineaban un mapa detallado de aquel cuerpo virginal. Su voz sonaba como un gemido primordial, nublado por deseo y la necesidad de ser amado como no lo había sido. Con su mente enfocada en el placer de aquel momento, Albert no se percato del minuto en que el cuerpo de Candy se congelo y su gemido de placer se convirtió en un grito de terror.

"BASTA! Te dije que no!" grito aterrorizada, "déjame en paz! Basta… BASTA NEIL!" Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par, encontrando la mirada sobrecogida de Albert.

"Albert… disculpa…. Yo… no puedo…" Candy comenzó a llorar agitadamente, volteando su cuerpo hacia la pared mientras sus manos temblorosas buscaban la sabana para tapar su desnudes.

Un Albert completamente agobiado y asqueado de sí mismo, se levanto súbitamente del lecho, buscando su camisa desesperadamente. Al encontrarla, se vistió rápidamente mientras Candy yacía en la cama llorando amargamente. Albert se acurruco a la orilla de la cama con su corazón hecho trisas. Como había sido capaz de permitir una cosa así? Como podía decir que amaba a esa mujer después de semejante traición? Se sentía peor que un salvaje con las palabras de los médicos en el hospital sonando otra vez fuertemente en sus oídos: el era un hombre violento después de todo, no era un hombre de confianza – eso ahora ya estaba claro. Qué clase de hombre realmente era él? Un salvaje, un delincuente, un imbécil, quizás nunca sería nada mas…

"Candy…" susurro con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, "Perdóname mi amor. Soy un salvaje. Tú no te mereces esto". Irguiendo su cuerpo, Albert no espero ninguna respuesta de su amada: simplemente giro en sus talones y salió del dormitorio suavemente.

El llanto de Candy se tranquilizo al escuchar a Albert cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella lo amaba y realmente quería ser suya… pero esos recuerdos de aquella maldita noche invadieron su memoria como una peste apocalíptica, oscureciendo todas las cosas maravillosas que pasaron entre ellos. Candy sabía que amaba a Albert…. Ella sabía que Albert jamás la dañaría de una manera tan traumática… El nunca la forzaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. El siempre la había protegido, apareciendo en su vida cada vez que ella lo necesitaba. En ese momento Candy comprendió cuanto verdaderamente amaba a Albert: su confianza en él era absoluta.

Al escuchar la puerta principal del apartamento, Candy apresuradamente envolvió su cuerpo en la sabana y corriendo se dirigió a la sala a la vez que Albert cerraba la puerta detrás de su espalda... Albert se marcho de casa sin decir adiós. Con la sabana todavía a su alrededor, Candy abrió la puerta y salió al corredor buscando a Albert.

"Albert!" grito desesperada, "Albert! Detente por favor. No es lo que tú crees! Espera…" su única respuesta fue el viento frio de la noche en el corredor…

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**Hoy ten miedo de mi - ****Fernando Delgadillo**

Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido

procura tener a la mano un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz

y que cuide de ti, y para ti tus vestidos

y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano tu amigo

La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación

es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre

como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación

porque sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa,

yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios

esos labios rojos y afilados

y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta

que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti.

Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto

se tenga cerrada, porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche

y te mire y recorra la piel con mi aliento

y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir

y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir

y respires de mí...

O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos

y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso

ten miedo de mayo

y ten miedo de mí

Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte

me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas

y te bese los pies

y te llame mi diosa

y no pueda mirarte de frente

y te diga llorando después:

por favor tenme miedo

tiembla mucho de miedo mujer

porque no puede ser...

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara….

Hola chicas! Sé que me tarde un poco pero espero que les guste. Esta canción de Fernando Delgadillo me pareció muy apta para este capítulo. La vi en YouTube y me gusto.


	8. Capitulo 8 - Zancadilla

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen – blah, blah, blah..****.**

Gracias a Smilefan, Laura GrandChester, Brenda de Andrew y comolasaguilas40 por seguir mi historia.

Muchísimas gracias a Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, Faby Andley, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 , Lu de Andrew, Paloma, lady Angel, Stear's Girl, Vere Canedo, sayuri1707, Chiquita Andrew y Yuukychan– por todos sus bellos comentarios, especialmente a **AnaEdith** – amiga, gracias por tu cariño, confianza y las hermosas fotos compartidas en FB que son muy buena fuente de inspiración (las tuyas también Faby…)

**Capitulo 8 – Zancadilla **

4 de Mayo, 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

A las siete de la mañana, el Dr. Frank Leonard se encontraba ya vestido y afeitado en su suntuosa casa situada en un área exclusiva de Chicago, listo para tomar su desayuno. Ese día se arreglo mucho más temprano que de costumbre, pues tenía que tratar un asunto muy delicado con una de sus enfermeras y no quería tener demora alguna. Como todas las mañanas en esa lujosa casa, el doctor comenzó su día sentado a la mesa leyendo su periódico tranquilamente mientras la criada servía el desayuno y su esposa preparaba café.

Frank Leonard no provenía de una familia acaudalada y todo lo que ahora poseía era simplemente el fruto de sus muchos años de trabajo y sacrificio. En realidad él siempre fue un hombre sencillo, cosa que de seguro heredo de sus padres. El valor del trabajo y el esfuerzo en hacer las cosas bien fueron dos cosas que Frank Leonard aprendió de sus padres desde muy niño.

El señor Mark Leonard, su padre, había sido el dueño de una pequeña tienda y Margaret Leonard, su madre, había trabajado como criada en casa de los padres de Raymond Leagan por mucho tiempo. A diferencia de los Leagan de tiempo presente, los señores Leagan de anteaño fueron muy buenos patrones y al ver el esmero y la inteligencia de un joven Frank, decidieron contribuir a su educación, discretamente pagando todos los gastos del muchacho para que estudiara medicina.

Al principio Mark Leonard se negó rotundamente a aceptar semejante oferta de sus patrones: él no quería que su hijo le debiera nada a nadie, mucho menos una educación tan cara. Más a insistencia de Margaret al notar la aptitud de su hijo para los estudios, él recapacitó y después de unos meses de pensarlo, al fin estuvo de acuerdo.

"Estudia duro y nunca dejes de luchar para llegar a tu meta" le dijo su padre al darle un abrazo de despedida, "y jamás, escúchame bien esto, jamás te olvides de tu lugar en esta sociedad. No tienes un nombre de abolengo o dinero para protegerte en caso de una mala decisión. Los ricos tienen en lujo de equivocarse, seguir su corazón o un antojo si es eso lo que quieren, nosotros los pobres no. Siempre tenemos que medir nuestras decisiones y tomarlas pensando en las consecuencias."

Las palabras de su padre dejaron una huella indeleble en Frank Leonard y fueron palabras que marcaron las decisiones más grandes en la vida del joven doctor. Como un medico joven y muy inteligente, se asimilo a los círculos de la alta sociedad con facilidad. Asistía a cenas, fiestas y conciertos diversos, mezclándose sin dificultad con miembros de las familias más acaudaladas de Chicago.

Sin embargo, cuando llego el tiempo de buscar a una esposa, escogió a alguien de su propia clase: Daisy era una sencilla profesora de primaria providente de su mismo pueblo e hija de unos amigos de sus padres. Daisy era hermosa, inteligente, bien educada y agradable. Como la esposa del doctor Leonard, tuvo muchas oportunidades de expandir su mundo y ella las aprovecho con fervor. Daisy se convirtió en una mujer culta, elocuente e interesante. Se desenvolvía bien en eventos sociales y era la perfecta anfitriona en su casa. Aunque nunca tuvieron hijos, los dos estaban satisfechos con todo lo que la vida y el trabajo les brindaban.

"Frank", pregunto su esposa mientras ponía una cucharadita de azúcar en el café, "iremos a la fiesta a beneficio de la Cruz Roja ese sábado?" Sin levantar los ojos del periódico el doctor Leonard asintió.

"Claro que si, Daisy" volteando la siguiente pagina, "la señora Elroy Ardley me mando una invitación personal hace dos días."

"La señora Ardley!" exclamo Daisy con sus ojos del tamaño de platos, mientras ofrecía la taza de café a su esposo, "pero que cosa tan extraordinaria. Esa señora es una fuerza formidable en la sociedad de Chicago. Y como es que la conoces?"

"Ella es la mayor contribuyente privada de fondos para el hospital" dijo a la vez que carraspeaba un poco a la vez que doblaba su periódico "Tuvimos una conversación acerca de su próxima donación la semana pasada y luego menciono lo de la invitación a la fiesta." El doctor tomo la taza que su mujer le entregaba y rápidamente trago un sorbo, casi quemándose la lengua en el proceso.

"Pues mira que honor!" respondió Daisy alagada, "otra vez mas tu trabajo y tu esmero dan frutos al doble. Para llegar a la atención de la señora Ardley has trabajado muy duro y por muchos años en ese hospital, a tal grado que ahora es el mejor en la ciudad. Recuerdo como era antes de que tú tomaras las riendas. La transformación del hospital bajo tu cargo ha sido toda una proeza querido. Me alegra que los años de sacrificio no sean olvidados."

"Vamos, no es para tanto", carraspeo de nuevo, un tanto incomodo por las palabras de su mujer, "ella solo quería estar segura que los estándares del hospital sigan siendo impecables y que nuestros empleados siempre sepan trabajar duro para proveer el mejor servicio médico en la ciudad de Chicago. Tienes razón al decir que somos el mejor hospital en la ciudad y la señora Ardley sencillamente quiere asegurarse que siempre lo será. Claro, su contribución este año casi lo garantiza."

Frank Leonard recordó la cantidad obscena de dinero que la señora Elroy estaba preparada a donar al hospital si despedía a Candice White por dañar la reputación de un miembro del clan Ardley y por alentar un ataque despiadado contra su galante sobrino. Realmente era una lástima tener que despedirse de tan buena enfermera, pero habían cosas más importantes que el futuro de una sola chica en juego: la reputación de todo un hospital con cientos de trabajadores y los fondos que permitirían continuar con su trabajo por muchos años más. Además, la señora Elroy también decía tener prueba de las dudosas relaciones amorosas de esa joven en su apartamento, cosa que claramente podía dañar la reputación impecable del hospital y que él no podía apoyar.

En ese momento las palabras de su padre resonaron en sus oídos fuertemente como campanadas, tal como muchas veces más lo habían hecho en su pasado: "Nunca olvides tu lugar en la sociedad". Y otra vez esas palabras dichas por un sencillo trabajador fueron la brújula que dictaron sus acciones sin remordimientos ni dudas.

"Bueno, no importa" contesto Daisy totalmente ignorante de la molestia de su marido, "tú te mereces todo querido. Hoy mismo iré de compras. Si voy a conocer a Elroy Ardley tengo que estar a la altura, no crees?"

"Si querida," dijo metiendo el periódico bajo su brazo mientras se levantaba de la silla, "nosotros siempre tenemos que esforzarnos por estar a la altura" y sin decir otra palabra, beso la frente de su esposa y se marcho a su trabajo. Definitivamente, saber su lugar en la sociedad siempre ayudaba a simplificar las cosas.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Azul violeta…

Ese era el color exacto de las ojeras en el rostro pálido de Candy, haciendo juego con los dos ojos rojos e hinchados que ya tenía. Candy lloro toda la noche como una condenada mientras esperaba a Albert y finalmente cayó profundamente dormida cuando el cansancio la venció casi en la madrugada. Quiso salir a buscarlo a media noche, pero no quería enfadarlo más de la cuenta por andar caminando sola por las calles de Chicago. Además, estaba segura que tarde o temprano Albert regresaría a casa y tendrían la oportunidad de conversar sobre lo que ocurrió.

Mas al despertar sola en aquella habitación, Candy sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Todo fue su culpa… su maldita culpa. Sin tan solo su mente no hubiese desenterrado esas malditas, pútridas memorias tan dolorosas, esta mañana habría despertado en los brazos de su amado justo como ella quería: desnuda…sonriente…feliz… En cambio, esta mañana se sentía sola, obscena, decepcionada de sí misma y culpable por haber herido al hombre que amaba con sus acciones. Su mente era un manojo de sentimientos en conflicto: deseaba a su novio pero no podía soportar la idea de ninguna caricia íntima sin sentirse asqueada y sucia. Después de todo lo que paso, como pudo permitir que Albert la tocara de esa manera, solamente para volver a recordar el pasado. Albert era su amor, su protector, su todo! Y entonces por que permitió que la odiosa memoria de Neil quedara grabada en su mente solo para salir a relucir inesperadamente en un momento tan hermoso y arruinar todo?

Ahora en el espejo y a la luz del día se enfrentaba a su realidad. Estaba sola, morada, confundida, cansada y descorazonada. Y para colmo era su primer día de vuelta en el trabajo. Esa mañana tendría que hacer más trucos que un mago con su maquillaje para no verse como una muerta y asustar a los pacientes. Comenzó por tomar una larga ducha caliente y al vestirse, salió a la cocina a preparar un té de manzanilla para calmar sus nervios. Mientras esperaba por el té, corto un par de rebanadas de pepino y las puso sobre sus ojos. La frescura del pepino alivio sus ojos hinchados y ayudo a que no se vieran tan mal. Con un poco de suerte y maquillaje, tal vez nadie notaria su aspecto espantoso.

Noto que las cosas de Albert todavía estaban en la casa: su ropa, sus libros y sus cosas personales – también todavía estaba Pouppet, dormida plácidamente en su canasta en un rincón de la cocina. Candy tomo consuelo en saber que todo eso estaba ahí, más que todo porque conociendo el cariño que Albert sentía por Pouppet, nunca la dejaría atrás. Con su corazón pesado y maltratado, empezó a arreglarse para ir a trabajar, no deseando llegar tarde después de una ausencia tan larga. Antes de salir, dejo lista la comida de Pouppet en su platito y tomando papel y pluma escribió una nota para Albert por si acaso llegaba a casa durante su ausencia.

'Albert, por favor espérame después del trabajo, no te marches. Tenemos que hablar. Te amo. Candy'

No sabía exactamente que mas decir, así que simplemente doblo la nota y la puso sobre la mesa. Suspirando profundamente, Candy tomo su bolso y se marcho a su trabajo cargando con el peso de todas sus penas sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccc

Albert despertó tullido y doliente en la pequeña cama de la clínica del doctor Martin. La noche anterior cuando salió del apartamento asqueado por su propio comportamiento, camino sin rumbo por las calles del barrio por mucho tiempo. Al cruzar el parque local, alcanzo a ver una luz encendida en la Clínica Feliz. Albert estaba desesperado, necesitaba hablar con alguien y al ver la luz en la distancia, decidió pagar una visita un tanto inoportuna al buen doctor.

El doctor era un buen hombre y era la única persona aparte de Candy en la que Albert tenía plena confianza para contarle sus problemas y preocupaciones. En sí, el doctor Martin era para Albert lo más cercano a un padre por la bondad que demostraba y su esmero en ayudarle a recuperar la memoria…

Cuando Albert llamo a la puerta, el doctor Martin se encontraba a medio proceso de fabricar su propio whiskey. En el afán de ahorrar sus pocos ingresos, la fabricación de whiskey en casa tenía buenos prospectos: se ahorraría un dineral y ya no tendría que salir a pelear con la dueña del almacén local para que le vendiera una botella. Con una infinidad de cacerolas, agua y azúcar sobre la pequeña mesa de su cocina, el doctor estaba a punto de embotellar su primer lote de whiskey hecho en casa con mucho orgullo, cuando escucho un par de golpes en su puerta. Preguntándose quien podría pagarle una visita a esa hora tan intempestiva, el médico se apresuro a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse con un Albert angustiado y cabizbajo en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Albert! Muchacho, que te sucede, estas bien?" pregunto mientras lo dejaba pasar, "Como esta Candy? Acaso ha pasado algo?". Albert entro en la clínica y el doctor lo dirigió hacia la cocina en la parte trasera del pequeño local. Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa cuando vio todos los ingredientes y botellas esparcidas sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina pero no dijo nada.

"Le ruego que me disculpe por visitarlo tan tarde doctor, espero que no sea mucha molestia pero necesito urgentemente hablar con alguien" dijo Albert tímidamente sin alzar su vista. El doctor le ofreció una silla y se sirvió un vaso de su whisky recién hecho, ofreciendo una copa a su joven amigo también.

"No te preocupes Albert" respondió el doctor tranquilamente, tratando de que su joven amigo se calmara un poco, "además yo estaba despierto y a punto de acabar a embotellar esta nueva tanda de whiskey que, en mi humilde opinión, esta simplemente extraordinario". Sus ojos traviesos brillaban con orgullo y de placer evidente. Albert tomo el vaso ofrecido con el líquido ambarino y, por cortesía, bebió un trago de whisky de un solo sorbo. La bebida inmediatamente quemo los lados de su garganta como un fuego liquido y Albert no pudo evitar el ataque de tos que siguió.

"Vez? Te dije que era bueno" rugió el doctor con una carcajada, dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda del rubio. "Bueno ahora dime, a que debo el placer de tu visita?" El rostro de Albert se fue desencajando poco a poco en una expresión de angustia cuando comenzó a relatar todos los acontecimientos de su velada con Candy en gran detalle a la vez que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

El doctor Martin era un buen médico, pero sobre todo era un buen hombre. Escucho la historia de Albert por completo y sin interrumpir, esperando hasta el final para dar palabra. "Con razón este pobre muchacho esta tan angustiado! No es de extrañar por todo lo que sucedió" pensó para sí mismo. El doctor no era completamente un extraño a los entresijos del amor, pero estaba agradecido de que ya era demasiado viejo como para caer en ellos nuevamente y ser afectado de una manera tan palpable como su amigo.

Albert se sentía muy confundido por su comportamiento y más que nada, por no saber la manera exacta de proceder en su relación con Candy; solo ese pensamiento era algo que lo torturaba sin cesar. La amaba entrañablemente, quería casarse con ella, pero podría Candy confiar nuevamente en él después de lo ocurrido esa noche? Se abalanzo sobre ella como un animal y su comportamiento fue tal que la pobre recordó todo lo sucedido aquella maldita noche del ataque. Acaso era probable que él en su pasado fuera un canalla como Neil, y todo este tiempo solamente estuvo esperando la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de su amada? La amnesia lo hacía cuestionar todo y a no creer en nada ni en nadie: solamente Candy y el doctor era dignos de su confianza total. Y precisamente ahora él era el que había destrozado esa confianza entre ellos.

El doctor Martin estaba verdaderamente conmovido por la situación en la que Albert se encontraba. No podía imaginarse el horror de ese muchacho al no saber quién era o nada acerca de sus valores personales, sus éticas, su brújula emocional. Como podía este joven guiarse en su vida y estar seguro de sus decisiones si no tenía idea alguna de quien era como hombre? En su capacidad como médico, el doctor Martin sabía que no podía hacer gran cosa por ese joven agobiado sentado en su cocina, pero como amigo podía hacer algo para apaciguar los sentimientos de culpa del pobre muchacho.

"Mira Albert, hay un par de cuestiones que debes considerar antes de que te juzgues tan duramente por tus acciones" el doctor hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente antes de continuar.

"Supongo que ella corresponde tus sentimientos, si?" Albert asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. "Bien, entonces puedo deducir sin duda alguna que las acciones de los dos fueron las de dos jóvenes amantes a punto de consumar su relación, verdad?" El rostro de Albert estaba completamente ruborizado cuando su cabeza asintió nuevamente.

"Albert… eso es normal", dijo con una sonrisa de padre mientras el joven permanecía con su vista clavada al suelo, "Tu eres un hombre joven, saludable y vives con una bella muchacha de la que estas perdidamente enamorado como ella de ti. Lo que paso entre ustedes es algo completamente natural, aunque por favor, si deciden intentar a tomar ese paso nuevamente, tienen que tomar ciertas precauciones…" El doctor dejo su silla y se dirigió a su botiquín de medicinas y saco una pequeña caja de su interior.

"Toma, considéralo como un pequeño regalo de bodas" rio dando un guiño y extendiendo la caja para Albert, "es un condón. Los médicos usualmente los prescribimos a matrimonios donde la fieldad del hombre es un poco dudosa. Fueron diseñados para prevenir enfermedades venéreas, pero en mi opinión serian más útil para prevenir embarazos no planeados. Comprendo tu situación con Candy y siento que mi deber como tu medico es asegurarme que no te compliques la vida ni la de Candy con un bebe por el momento".

Albert examino el paquete que el doctor le entrego. Dentro de la caja había un tubo de hule un poco extraño y un papel con instrucciones detalladas de cómo usarlo. Albert abrió los ojos de par en par al leer las instrucciones y si antes no estaba ruborizado lo suficiente pues ahora sentía que hasta las orejas le quemaban de calor por la vergüenza.

"Lo que le sucedió a Candy la semana pasada fue algo muy traumático", continuó el doctor, "y supongo que todavía no ha procesado todo lo ocurrido. Es normal que ella se sienta avergonzada por lo que paso con ese maldito y que asimismo este confundida por su reacción a la atracción que siente por ti. Aunque no fue su culpa, apuesto a que en el fondo ella también se siente culpable por no prevenir el ataque, incluso es posible que pueda creer que se lo merecía por vivir de la manera que lo hace contigo. Yo se que ustedes no están haciendo nada malo, pero en esta sociedad la mujer es juzgada muy duramente cuando se niega a actuar como se supone que lo debe hacer. Ella tiene que tomar el tiempo que necesita para darse cuenta que nada de lo que sucedió fue su culpa y que ella tiene todo el derecho de amarte como mujer si eso es lo que ella desea. Amar a alguien no significa no tener morales Albert y tú no eres un salvaje. Lo que sucedió tampoco fue tu culpa pues tú realmente no tenías ni idea acerca de las luchas interiores de Candy o que tan profundo los efectos del ataque fueron para ella. Yo se que tú la amas pero también sé que no estabas preparado para lidiar con el obvio trauma del que sufre Candy "

Albert saco un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y se limpio sus lágrimas. Las palabras del doctor Martin tenían sentido. El no sabía realmente como su adorada Candy se sentía. Ella le pareció tan alegre toda esa semana de convalecencia que él no tuvo el deseo de hablar acerca de cosas que a ella la entristecieran. Consecuentemente, sus conversaciones fueron amenas y livianas, no discutieron nada serio ni acerca de Neil, mucho menos de todos sus pensamientos durante esa noche negra.

"Lo único que tu puedes hacer por ella en estos momentos es escucharla, ten paciencia y espera a que ella te indique lo que necesita de ti. No te desesperes ni pierdas las esperanzas, ella te ama. El ataque es algo que físicamente le ocurrió a Candy pero que emocionalmente les ocurrió a los dos. Ustedes como pareja tienen que conversar sinceramente para lograr superar lo sucedido. Ella tiene que conversar conmigo o con algún otro doctor de su confianza para que le ayude a procesar todas las emociones que ella aun tiene guardadas en su corazón. Esta es solo una pequeña prueba, amigo, no es el fin de todo!"

"Muchas gracias doctor Martin" suspiro Albert mas aliviado, "usted tiene razón. Todo pasó tan rápido y todavía no habíamos procesado nada de todo lo que sucedió la semana pasada cuando nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. Necesito tener una conversación muy seria con Candy acerca de todo esto cuando llegue a casa."

"Pues mira que esta ya no es hora de llegar a casa Albert!" exclamo el doctor, "quédate aquí esta noche y regresa mañana a casa. Estoy seguro que después de toda esta emoción ambos necesitan algo de espacio para respirar y descansar un poco. Puedes usar la cama en la clínica."

Albert acepto y en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada, se quedo profundamente dormido…

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente tullido y doliente por dormir en una cama tan pequeña, Albert se apresuro salir de la cama y dando las gracias al doctor Martin por su hospitalidad, se marcho casi trotando rumbo a casa.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento lo encontró vacio. Solo Pouppet salto fuera de su canasta para saludarlo alegremente. Albert tomo a Pouppet en sus brazos y la acaricio mientras se acercaba a la mesa. La taza vacía sobre la mesa aun estaba caliente, lo que significaba que probablemente ella se acababa de marchar. También noto su nota sobre la mesa y siendo así la abrió para leerla.

"Me ama…" susurro Albert al terminar, "todavía me ama…" El doctor Martin tenía razón, ella lo amaba y él a ella pero tenían mucho de qué hablar. Por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era arreglarse para su trabajo y esperar a conversar con Candy esa noche. Albert definitivamente se sentía más aliviado después de su charla con el doctor Martin pero también estaba seguro que, al no ver a su Candy esa mañana, ese día sería muy largo para él.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Candy llego al hospital mas temprano que de costumbre. Se cambio en su uniforme y comenzó a leer todas las notas y carpetas de los pacientes que estaban bajo su cargo cuando Natalie, la jefe del piso le informo que el doctor Leonard quería tener una charla con ella esa mañana.

"El doctor quiere 'charlar' conmigo? Sabes tú de que se trata Natalie?" pregunto Candy a su amiga.

"No Candy" respondió Natalie con preocupación, "realmente no tengo idea alguna aunque de hecho que ha estado muy raro desde la semana pasada. Pensamos que tal vez es porque tiene que pedir más enfermeras voluntarias para la guerra pero no estoy muy segura que sea eso."

Candy sintió un vacio en su estomago al solo oír mencionar la palabra 'guerra'. "Stear… mi querido primo", pensó Candy en sus adentros con tristeza, "yo quisiera tener el coraje de estar junto a ti en esa guerra pero mi misión en estos momentos está aquí en Chicago con Albert. El también ha sido una víctima de esta estúpida guerra."

"No hagas esperar al doctor Leonard, Candy" advirtió Natalie al ver a su amiga con esa mirada distraída, cosa que usualmente significaba un divago de la rubia, "ya ves que ese viejo cascarrabias cree todo mundo tiene que saltar cuando él ladra." Candy sonrió al solo imaginar al doctor Leonard vestido como un perrito faldero ladrando ordenes por todo el hospital.

"Gracias por avisarme Natalie y no te preocupes" respondió ordenando las carpetas en el escritorio, "en este momento me dirijo a su oficina para ver que quiere." Y con una sonrisa un tanto forzada se marcho.

Candy camino por los pasillos del hospital rápidamente, todavía se sentía cansada pero estaba segura que al comenzar su turno, todas sus penas se irían a la borda. Candy verdaderamente era una buena enfermera y se enfocaba totalmente en sus pacientes en cada turno. El esmero de su trabajo no daba ocasión para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus pacientes y eso le agradaba. En los días siguientes después de su separación con Terry, su trabajo había sido una fuente de distracción muy efectiva. Definitivamente ella siempre estaría agradecida de tener una profesión. Al llegar a la oficina del doctor Leonard, golpeo la puerta suavemente un par de veces y espero a ser admitida.

"Adelante" indico la voz seca del doctor Leonard. Candy abrió la puerta con manos un poco temblorosas. El doctor despertaba un temor bíblico en la mente de la joven enfermera. Todas las enfermeras sabían la manera áspera y estricta de ese hombre y trataban de nunca provocar su atención más de lo debido. Candy no tenía idea alguna del por qué de esa conversación, pero siendo el director del hospital, no tenía otra opción más que acudir a su llamado.

"Señorita White, por favor, tome asiento" dijo el doctor sin pararse, indicando una silla vacante frente a su escritorio, "lamento mucho llamarla de esta manera pero no tengo otra opción." La gravedad en la voz de Frank Leonard hizo que el rostro de Candy perdiera el poco color que tenia y que sus frías manos se sacudieran como maracas. Tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, la pobre rubia puso sus manos una sobre la otra en su regazo, y tragando en seco, fijo su mirada sobre el doctor.

"Por favor doctor Leonard, vamos al grano. Dígame exactamente por qué estoy aquí?" sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el rostro del doctor tratando de encontrar alguna pista que podría darle una clave y aclarar el comportamiento del médico esa mañana. Ahora era el turno del doctor de esquivar la mirada de esas esmeraldas obviamente marcadas por la preocupación de la muchacha. El doctor se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio, descansó la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

"Como está usted relacionada con la familia Ardley, señorita White?" pregunto el doctor a quemarropa sin alzar su vista del escritorio.

Los ojos de Candy se ampliaron en horror. Este 'charla' obviamente estaba relacionada con lo sucedido con Neil y sintió como la furia de su indignación e impotencia se extendía a través de su cuerpo como un fuego de pólvora incontrolable. El alcance del poder y los esquemas de la familia parecía no tienen límites. Su futuro siempre estaría bajo una nube de incertidumbre mientras ella seguía siendo una Ardley legalmente. Candy se dio cuenta en ese momento que había poco sentido en tratar de discutir la situación con el doctor Leonard. Como todas las personas de influencia en la sociedad de Chicago, el doctor también estaba a merced de los caprichos de Elroy Ardley.

"Creo que entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere al Dr. Leonard" dijo valientemente, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que traicionarían su estoicismo. "Yo entiendo mejor que nadie lo que es eso de ser derribado y controlado por esa familia así que no lo culpo por cualquier decisión que ha tomado con respecto a mi futuro en este hospital. Sólo necesito saber cuándo le gustaría que termine de trabajar."

"Lamento profundamente tener que dejarla ir señorita White", dijo el doctor alzando su mirada para encontrar la mirada de la rubia por primera vez, "verdaderamente usted es una enfermera increíble y ha demostrado gran habilidad en sus conocimientos de enfermería y su perdida será muy grande para sus pacientes. Me temo que su terminación es efectiva inmediatamente. He dado instrucciones al personal de contabilidad para tener su último sueldo listo para usted en este sobre" deslizando un sobre blanco hacia Candy.

El doctor titubeo un momento antes de proseguir. "También debo informarle que se han tomado ciertas medidas… y lamentablemente usted será incapaz de trabajar como enfermera en cualquiera de los otros hospitales de Chicago". Dijo es última frase tan rápidamente que las palabras casi se tropezaron fuera de su boca al hablar. Detestaba la injusticia de la situación, pero era muy poco lo que podía hacer sobre ello ya que el también entendía su lugar en la sociedad.

Esta última frase fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Candy y sin aviso previo, la presa de sus lágrimas se rompió y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo y precisamente en el momento más bajo posible. Estaba cansada, angustiada y ahora desempleada. Todos esos años de creer en el lado positivo de la vida hizo poco para consolar su dolor. Deseaba más que nada largarse de Chicago y volver a Lakewood lo más pronto posible, a los brazos de su amorosa familia en el hogar de Pony.

"No", dijo para sus adentros, "no voy a permitir esta familia me golpee una vez más. Yo no derramaré una sola lágrima más por ellos. Voy a ser fuerte y voy a prevalecer. Albert y yo vamos prevalecer". Limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, Candy con ira hirviendo en sus venas, tomó el sobre y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"Gracias doctor Leonard. Y ahora, si por favor, discúlpeme", sus ojos verdes destellaban con despecho y se clavaron en el rostro sin expresión del director, "tengo que cambiarme y volver a casa" y con la férrea mirada todavía en su semblante, ella se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

"Estoy realmente apenado", pensó el doctor para sí mismo al ver salir a la joven enfermera, "pero lamentablemente esta es simplemente la manera de hacer las cosas en esta sociedad... espero que algún día ella sea capaz de recapacitar su comportamiento y entender mi posición." Y tomando una montaña de papeles de su escritorio, continuó con su trabajo tranquilamente.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Albert termino su turno esa noche y se dirigió directamente a casa. Había estado muy distraído en el trabajo todo el día; tanto que casi se corta un dedo cortando vegetables mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su conversación con Candy. Quería pedir disculpas por no entender sus sentimientos y por su reacción la noche anterior al malinterpretar el malestar de ella. Más que nada, quería decir 'Te amo', sosteniéndola en sus brazos y rogarle para poder tener otra oportunidad. Sus pasos fueron agarrando confianza y al fin decidió dejar que su corazón hablara y poner todos sus sentimientos al aire para ella. No quería ocular nada: el amor así como las dudas tenían que estar al descubierto si ambos querían que su relación funcionara.

Abrió la puerta con sus llaves sólo para encontrar el apartamento completamente oscuro. De repente sintió a Pouppet rozando sus piernas en la oscuridad, casi haciéndole perder su balance del sobresalto.

"Pouppet!" exclamo asustado, "pequeña por poco me paro en ti y te aplasto", inclinando su cuerpo para que ella pudiera saltar en sus brazos abiertos. Albert la acaricio suavemente y se dirigió a encender la luz en la cocina, encontrando una taza sucia en el fregadero.

"Ya está en casa" pensó sorprendido y un tanto preocupado, arqueando una de sus cejas en un gesto perplejo. Generalmente, en la rara ocasión cuando Albert no había dejado la cena preparada, la cocina estaba llena con los experimentos culinarios de Candy y ella siempre lista para abalanzarse sobre él para que probara su último plato. Sin embargo esa noche un completo silencio reinaba en el apartamento, y aparte de la taza sucia en el fregadero, la cocina estaba impecable. Albert comenzó a preocuparse cuando las imágenes de la semana pasada empezaron a cruzar su mente. Acaso le paso una desgracia en su camino a casa del trabajo? Sería que esa familia odiosa todavía tenía el deseo de ejercer venganza sobre su amada? Con su mente y corazón naufragando en un mar de incertidumbre, Albert entró en el dormitorio en un último intento por encontrarla antes de lanzarse por las calles a buscarla como un desesperado. Y con un suspiro de alivio, fue que la vio. Ella estaba acostada en la litera de Albert, envuelta en sus sabanas y vistiendo la camisa de su pijama. Albert soltó a Pouppet y simplemente contempló a Candy durante unos segundos

"Candy…"susurro Albert, acercándose de puntillas a la litera, "preciosa, estas dormida?". Al escuchar su voz, Candy se volteo en la cama para verlo de frente y Albert noto su rostro manchado por el rastro de abundantes lágrimas.

"Albert..." murmuro suavemente, "por favor, abrázame... no me dejes esta noche por favor" suplicaba, el tono compungido de su voz rompiendo el corazón de Albert.

"Nunca te dejaré mi amor, perdóname por lo de anoche" respondió en un murmullo mientras se acurrucaba para acariciar suavemente su mejilla con los dedos. "Pero ya estoy aquí junto a ti. Haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa que tú me digas que necesito hacer… considéralo hecho…yo…yo te amo". Ella estalló en sollozos y otra vez las lágrimas caían como una cascada, rodando sobre sus mejillas.

"Quiero volver a casa Albert" dijo escondiendo su rostro en aquel pecho fuerte y varonil que siempre fue su refugio, "quiero volver a Lakewood". Albert se acostó a su lado y la acuno en sus brazos contra su pecho como una chiquilla. El cuerpo de Candy temblaba por la fuerza de su llanto, su dolor era tan palpable Albert no podía dejar de sentirse afectado: lo sentía como un dolor desgarrador en sus entrañas. Ella era su vida, su todo, y ahora la sentía tan frágil en sus brazos, como una muñeca de trapo. Albert solo deseaba protegerla y aliviar su dolor.

"Si mi amor, si eso es lo que tú quieres pues eso haremos" su voz cálida proveyendo otra vez el bálsamo medicinal que el corazón de Candy tanto necesitaba, "cuando quieres que nos marchemos?". Su aliento acariciaba los rizos de Candy mientras aspiraba el aroma de su amada.

"Mañana… pasado mañana..la próxima semana…no me importa. Solo quiero salir de esta maldita ciudad." Candy respiro más tranquila en los brazos de su amado, esos brazos que parecían estar hechos para abrazar su cuerpo.

"Me quieres decir por qué tienes tanta prisa de salir de aquí?" pregunto Albert con cautela, "a mi realmente me encanta la idea de comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar pero sé lo que significa tu carrera para ti y creo que es importante que yo te apoye en eso."

"Ya no tengo mi carrera, Albert" replico con tristeza, "mi familia se encargo de que yo no pueda trabajar como enfermera en ningún hospital de Chicago. El doctor Leonard me despidió ahora."

"Candy…lo siento mucho", abrazándola más estrechamente, "por qué no fuiste a buscarme al restaurante, preciosa? Yo hubiera pedido permiso para venir a casa más temprano para apoyarte. Quieres decir que pasaste todo el día aquí sola llorando?"

"Si…"murmullo Candy, "después de lo que sucedió anoche no estaba segura de que ibas a regresar… y pues…yo no quería llorar en público y…"

Albert la aparto para encontrar su mirada. A pesar de haber llorado todo el día, el semblante de Candy le parecía el más hermoso del mundo. Sus ojos, su boca, su nariz… adoraba cada rincón de aquel rostro pecoso. Pero lo que más amaba en ella eran esas cosas que no estaban a la vista: su honestidad, su dulzura, su compasión y ese su amor desenfrenado que tenia por él. Albert cerró sus ojos y lentamente acerco su rostro al de Candy, colocando un tierno beso en sobre esos labios de rubí. Candy correspondió al beso de su amado, suavemente moviendo sus labios bajo los de él.

"Candy…" susurro Albert en su boca, "te amo… te necesito para estar feliz amor…" Separando sus labios a los de ella, Albert la estrecho de nuevo en sus brazos, enterrando su nariz en el pliegue del cuello de su amada para inhalar su dulce fragancia.

"Yo también te necesito Albert," suspiro profundamente, "te necesito tanto que al no tenerte a mi lado siento que no puedo ni respirar. Jamás he amado a alguien como te amo a ti…"

"Yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, Candy" respondió Albert, aun respirando la fragancia a rosas que emanaba del cuerpo de su amada, "pero estoy seguro que sin ti yo no tendría este presente ni un futuro.. y por eso… yo...por eso es que…." Albert titubeo por un momento pero no podía darse atrás y fijando su mirada azul en las esmeraldas de su amada, pronunció las palabras que tano había deseado decir.

"Quiero amanecer cada día en tus brazos, limpiar tus lagrimas, ser siempre tu refugio, hacerte feliz con todo mi ser. No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe. Candy…necesito saber…quieres casarte conmigo?"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara…

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado chicas… un poquitín más largo que de costumbre pero creo que nadie va a reclamarme por eso….

**NOTAS**

******El condón de hule se invento en 1855 y los de látex se inventaron en 1920. El ejercito Ingles, Francés y Alemán dieron condones a sus tropas como parte de su equipo durante la primera guerra mundial. El ejército Americano se negó hasta que recapacitaron a mediado de la guerra cuando muchos de los soldados fueron afectados por enfermedades venéreas en Europa. **


	9. Capitulo 9 - Susurros

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen – blah, blah, blah..****.**

Gracias a , BlackAngelVH y AdventureSam por seguir mi historia.

Muchísimas gracias a mi queridísima amiga **AnaEdith **y mis otras bellas amig**as **Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, Faby Andley, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 , Lu de Andrew, Paloma, lady Angel, Stear's Girl, Vere Canedo, sayuri1707, Chiquita Andrew y Yuukychan– por todos sus bellos comentarios y piropos.

Faby – te envío un abraso sofocante

AnaEdit – mis pensamientos y mejores deseos están contigo siempre

Gracias por no acribillarme a tomatazos y seguir leyendo mi fic.

**Capitulo 9 – Susurros **

Anochecer - 4 de Mayo, 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

"Quiero amanecer cada día en tus brazos, limpiar tus lagrimas, ser siempre tu refugio, hacerte feliz con todo mi ser. No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe. Candy…necesito saber…quieres casarte conmigo?"

Casi estrellando su cabeza con la litera superior, Candy se incorporó de la cama de un salto como un resorte, sorprendida por la propuesta repentina de Albert.

Al observar su reacción y el cambio en su actitud Albert se preocupo inmediatamente y pensó lo peor, en seguida lamentando sus palabras. Otra vez, como un idiota, había malinterpretado la situación: ella sólo le acababa de dar una segunda posibilidad, pero todavía tenían mucho más de que hablar y él como un baboso le estaba proponiendo matrimonio como que si eso fuese la solución para todo. Metafóricamente hablando, Candy le había ofrecido su mano y el la tomo hasta el codo.

"Candy…lo siento", murmuro Albert, mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama, "no era mi intensión de ponerte incomoda. Yo solo quería…." Candy no lo dejo continuar y se lanzo a los brazos de Albert de lleno, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la cama, sus labios posesivos besando los labios firmes de su amado.

"Albert… tonto.." susurro Candy contra su boca, "por supuesto que si me quiero casar contigo" y para sacarle todas las dudas de su mente, procedió a invadir la boca de Albert con su lengua traviesa. Albert estaba atrapado en la cama por el pequeño cuerpo de Candy y esta vez tampoco era un sueño, era toda una hermosa realidad. Esa pequeña boca cálida e inquieta le arrebataba el aliento completamente. Su cuerpo varonil luchaba por ocultar las sensaciones que las caricias de su novia despertaban en el. Tratando de mantener la cordura y de no olvidar donde estaban, Albert suavemente rompió el beso abrazándola todavía contra su pecho.

"Preciosa, me asustaste!" bufo divertido, "pensé que ibas a salir corriendo del apartamento y que tendría que salir detrás de ti como un loco." Candy sonrió satisfecha.

"Pues te lo tendrías bien merecido por el susto que me diste anoche al no regresar" dijo en un tono sarcástico, "pase casi toda la noche esperando y luego tuve que ir a trabajar luciendo como toda una bruja en disfraz solo para que me despidiera ese viejo cascarrabias" agregando dulcemente, "había tenido un pésimo día y tu propuesta me sorprendió…eso es todo amor".

"Lo siento Candy" respondió Albert suavemente, "es cierto que tuviste un pésimo día y lamento ni siquiera tener un anillo para darte, pero desde hace mucho tiempo quiero que seas mi esposa y si tenemos que comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar me gustaría hacerlo con mi esposa". Su esposa… que bien se oía decir esas palabras para describir a Candy. Ella seria la esposa que tanto anhelaba, su compañera de aventuras, su amante, su todo…

"Albert…se que tenemos mucho que hacer y lo del anillo no es importante para mi" acariciando la mejilla de Albert con un dedo terso y sedoso, "lo único que quiero en estos momentos es que nos marchemos de este lugar lo más pronto posible" Albert suavemente hizo rodar el cuerpo de Candy a un lado de modo que pudieran estar uno enfrente del otro mientras conversaban en la cama.

"Pero amor, y tu cumpleaños? Tus primos y tus amigas? No quisieras estar aquí para celebrar con ellos?" respondió sorprendido, pues sabía muy bien la devoción de su amada a sus seres queridos.

"Si y no, Albert. Quiero a mis primos y a mis amiga y me alegraría mucho celebrar con ellos pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido, yo no me siento segura en Chicago" suspirando profundamente, "considero que cada día que yo permanezca en esta ciudad será otro día donde solamente estaré esperando un nuevo golpe o la próxima trama de la tía Elroy. Es como que hacerme la vida cuadritos es el hobby de esa señora y yo ya estoy cansada de todo esto, mi amor." Candy alcanzó la mano de su amado que reposaba en el lecho y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente con sus dedos mientras hablaban en casi un susurro.

"Entonces dime, exactamente cuál es tu plan?" Albert estaba decidido a seguir el consejo del Dr. Martin. La escucharía y el haría todo lo que ella considerara necesario para su bienestar. También no escondería nada de ella: todos sus miedos, sus sueños, su pasión, todo estaría al descubierto. Ella conocería todo sobre él y esperaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer lo mismo a cambio.

"Primero necesito contactarme con el tío abuelo Williams o George inmediatamente. Deshacerme del nombre Ardley es mi primera prioridad" recalco frunciendo su frente, "Yo sé que supuestamente era una especie de protección y un honor ser parte de esa familia, pero ahora con todo lo que ha sucedido eso ya no es el caso." Ella mantenía una mirada de determinación fija en su rostro mientras continuaba revelando sus planes en detalle.

"Mi segunda prioridad, pues ahora será arreglar tus documentos para casarnos. Hace unos meses hice unas averiguaciones discretas en el trabajo sobre qué hacer en casos de amnesia como éste." Albert la miro completamente perplejo. Candy realmente era una cajita de sorpresas. A pesar de toda su curiosidad con respecto a vidas de otras personas, era extraordinariamente hábil para guardar un secreto cuando ella quería.

"No me mires así de sorprendido señor Albert! Me preocupaba que tu no tuvieras ningún documento de identificación y por eso lo hice" bufo con una risita al ver la mirada pasmada de su novio, "bueno, la cuestión es que necesitamos que un juez te reconozca legalmente como Albert White. Sé que has usado mi apellido en el trabajo y eso facilita el proceso un poco. Tienes que tener cartas de personas así como el doctor Martin y Armand que te conozcan confirmando tu identidad. En tu caso, pensé que también una carta de Archi sería muy ventajosa. Al menos, por primera vez en mi vida el nombre Ardley puede utilizarse para algo útil y exclusivamente para mi beneficio." Candy hablaba con tanta confianza que para Albert era evidente que ella tenía cada una de las cuestiones consideradas y poseía un curso bien planeado de acción.

"Para casarnos tendré que tener un permiso especial del juez, pues todavía no he cumplido 18 años y no creo que quieras esperar un años más" explico ruborizada, "tendré que explicarle al juez nuestra situación y las complicaciones con mi familia. Legalmente todavía soy una Ardley, pero también he sido perjudicada por ello. He perdido mi trabajo, tengo meses de no saber nada de mi tutor ni de George así que se puede decir que he sido abandonada por mi familia y los que se acuerdan de mi como la tía Elroy y Neil solo lo hacen porque desean dañarme."

"Hablando de daños…" murmuro Albert, vacilando, "todavía….todavía no hemos hablado de lo que paso esa noche"

"Lo sé…" titubeo la rubia, su mirada clavada en la mano que todavía acariciaba suavemente, "no encuentro la manera de cómo empezar ni sé qué decir."

"Por que no comienzas por el principio, preciosa" animo gentilmente, "que paso cuando abriste la puerta?"

"Albert…no puedo…no quiero recordar nada..." suplico con su voz en un hilo, bajando su mirada.

"Candy…" dijo Albert suavemente, alzando su barbilla para levantar su cara de modo que su ojos se encontraran, "si no hablamos acerca de eso, lo que paso siempre será una nube negra sobre nuestras vidas, sobre TU vida. Los recuerdos te poseerán y acabaran controlando tus emociones y tu vida. Quieres darle esa clase de poder a un imbécil como Neil Leagan?"

"No! Eso jamás!", declaró firmemente, para luego agregar vacilando "pero…yo…yo no quiero que me mires mal si te cuento lo que paso"

"Candy yo nunca podría pensar mal de ti…", respondió en un tono suave y sereno, "no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros pero si discutir esto conmigo te causa demasiada molestia, quisiera que por lo menos consideres platicar con el doctor Martin. El me ayudo mucho anoche, sabes?" Sus hermosos ojos azul cielo se fijaron en los verdes de su amada, irradiando todo el amor que sentía en su corazón por ella.

"En serio? entonces anoche fuiste a la clínica a verlo después de nuestro…incidente?", pregunto ella con una mezcla de curiosidad y obvio alivio.

"Si preciosa, primero camine un poco sin rumbo fijo y luego cuando llegue al parque, vi la luz encendida en la distancia y decidí que lo mejor sería hablar con alguien sobre lo acontecido." Albert empezó a jugar con uno de los rizos dorados y sedosos que caían al lado del rostro de su amada con una mano mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro codo.

"Hiciste bien Albert. Me siento mejor al saber que no estabas en algún bar de mala muerte, bebiendo como un pez" dijo, bajando su mirada y dándole una sonrisa tímida.

"Vamos Candy! Te equivocas de novio, no?" resopló el rubio, aparentando estar ofendido y soltando el rizo de entre sus dedos.

"Albert! Como te atreves!" rio nerviosa, "además si te refieres a Terry, el ahora es todo un actor de Broadway, comprometido con una bella dama de teatro. Estoy segura que sus días de whiskey y cigarrillos han desaparecido"

"Tal vez tienes razón" respondió Albert un tanto incomodo, súbitamente recordando el montón de revistas y periódicos escondidos bajo su cama, "pero de todos modos si hubiera salido con la intención de beber, no podría haber encontrado mejor lugar que la cocina de la Clínica Feliz ya que el doctor Martin está experimentando hacer su propio licor"

"Como dices Albert? El doctor Martin esta embotellando su propio alcohol?" exclamo alarmada a la vez que sus ojos parecían salir de su pecoso rostro de la sorpresa.

"Si! Y es tan fuerte que lo podrías usar para limpiar brochas de pintura" sonrió el rubio atrevidamente.

"Dios Santo! Ese hombre es tan bueno, me parece una lástima que no supere su alcoholismo" respondió Candy con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"No te entristezcas preciosa. El doctor Martin no es un borracho irracional. Realmente no conocemos su historia ni las razones por su conducta. El doctor siempre se preocupa por todos sus pacientes pero nunca discute nada acerca de su vida personal" recalco Albert con mucha calma, tomando su mano con la de él. Como le encantaba a Candy ese gesto tan sencillo y cariñoso de su amado. La paz que la presencia de Albert parecía irradiar la ánimo a proseguir contando su experiencia.

"Está bien amor, tienes razón. No lo juzgare así como él no nos ha juzgado en nuestra situación. Además estamos divagando un poco del tema, no? Estábamos hablando de lo que paso aquí aquella noche". Y con su voz casi apagada, comenzó a revivir los acontecimientos de aquella terrible noche.

"Te estaba esperando en el sofá cuando oí un par de golpes en la puerta. Al ver lo tarde que era para una visita social, me preocupe en un segundo, pensando que podría ser Archi o Patty con noticias de Stear así que abrí la puerta de lleno sin pensar." Albert apretó su mano en señal de comprensión, animándola a continuar.

"Neil entro de repente sin pedir permiso, lo hizo tan rápidamente que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de cerrar bien la puerta. Dijo… dijo que venía a buscar a su novia y luego se lanzo sobre mí como un perro rabioso. Me sorprendió tanto que el peso de su cuerpo me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí de espaldas, aterrizando en la alfombra con el todavía encima de mí." Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente a la vez que los recuerdos dolorosos resurgían nuevamente.

"Intenté gritar pero me agarró del cuello con una de sus manos, apretando con saña hasta que casi me desmayé…no me había percatado de lo fuerte que se había hecho desde nuestros días de colegio. Intente coger su mano para alejarla de mi cuello pero no podía. Él simplemente fue demasiado fuerte para mí, y yo empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo se ponía más débil…" Destellando dolor y rabia, los ojos de Candy ya no miraban nada más que ese negro pasado mientras su cuerpo frágil luchaba por continuar, su pecho más pesado con cada minuto que corría, haciendo su respiración corta y laboriosa.

"Cuando sintió que mi cuerpo estaba flojo, él dejo de apretar mi cuello y trató de jalar abajo el escote de mi vestido. Tomando mi oportunidad, le arranque la mano lejos de mi cuello para poder gritar pero luego me trató silenciar, presionando su mano sobre mi boca con fuerza y entonces yo lo mordí." Albert casi se dejo llevar por su propio dolor y rabia al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de Candy. El no podía imaginar el terror que ella debía haber vivido en esa batalla con semejante bestia como Neil Leagan

"En esos momentos su otra mano estaba bajo my falda tratando de quitarme las bragas…dijo…dijo que esa era la decisión de la familia Ardley y que yo sería su esposa…" las lagrimas de Candy bañaban su rostro, resbalando sobre sus mejillas, "cuando hundí los dientes en su mano, él dijo un par de palabrotas y me abofeteó y fue entonces que escuchaste mi primer grito" agrego buscando la mirada de su amado.

"Me dijo que tomaría lo que iba a ser suyo de todos modos y puso su mano sobre mi boca otra vez…yo…yo trataba de arañarlo, de alejarlo de mí con mis manos pero no podía. Tratando de evadir sus manos, me retorcí tanto en el suelo que él no logro agarrar mis bragas adecuadamente por eso es que sus uñas rasguñaron mis muslos sin piedad como un gato salvaje…le mordí la mano otra vez pero con más fuerza así que me abofeteó nuevamente…pero no antes de que pudiera gritar una segunda vez." Cerrando sus ojos, la voz de Candy ya no era nada más que un sollozo descorazonado que rasgaba el alma de un Albert consternado.

"No tengo palabras con las que expresar el inmenso alivio que sentí cuando te vi entrar en el apartamento. Pero ese alivio pronto se convirtió en miedo cuando te vi lanzar a Neil por el cuello a través de la habitación. Sabía que su familia haría todo a su alcance para meterte en la cárcel si lo lesionabas seriamente o si lo matabas, aunque fuese sólo en defensa propia…y yo…yo…no podía soportar la idea que tú fueras a parar a la cárcel por muchos años por MI culpa y por eso te rogué que te detuvieras." Candy abrió sus ojos lentamente, enfocando su mirada en los ojos tiernos de su amado.

"Puedo aguantar los maltratos de mi familia pero no sería capaz de soportar que mi familia te hiciera daño a ti." El amor tan palpable en su voz y detrás de sus palabras desarmaron la gama de sentimientos de odio y rencor que el corazón de Albert sentía por esa familia tan odiosa que no aportaban nada más que sufrimiento en la vida de esa mujer tan bella y buena acostada al lado de él.

"Candy… mi amor…ven aquí...", dijo mientras la estrechaba tiernamente contra su pecho, "llora si eso es lo que quieres hacer… y después… nosotros empezaremos a planear nuestra vida, si?" Candy se aferro al cuerpo de Albert como un naufrago a un trozo de madera en alta mar, sollozando incontrolablemente.

La pobre chica lloro amargamente por un largo rato, su cuerpo temblando de pena y dolor a la vez que recordaba cada patada, cada desaire y cada humillación recibida a manos de la familia Ardley. Y el tío abuelo…ahora ya ni siquiera podía escribirle para confesar sus penas como si nada de su dolor importara. Tanto tiempo de no ser correspondida personalmente en sus cartas la había decepcionado, pues una misiva del puño de George no era lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir como un miembro importante de esa familia. Para qué diablos la adopto si no tenía interés alguno en su vida? No podía ni llamarlo 'padre'. Un padre buscaría la manera de proteger a su hija de tanto dolor causado por miembros de su propia familia. Un padre compartiría sus cumpleaños y la estrechara contra su pecho deseándole felicidades. Un padre la tomaría de la mano y le ayudaría a decorar el árbol de Navidad cada Pascuas. No…en el señor Ardley lo que ella menos tuvo fue un padre y una familia que la amara. Y en Albert… su Albert…nadie la acariciaba como Albert lo hacia...el siempre fue la única constancia en su vida…su refugio en tiempos difíciles…él y sus madres en el hogar de Pony eran las únicas personas que seguían apoyándola firmemente, brindando amor y cariño incondicional.

"Ya no quiero llorar mas Albert", susurro limpiando sus ojos con las yemas de sus dedos, "pero todo esto… no sé si algún día podre olvidar todo esto que cargo en mi corazón… estas heridas ya son demasiado dolorosas. Solo quiero ser feliz"

"Y lo seremos preciosa, ya verás…" murmullo suavemente en su oído, su aliento acariciando un par de rizos sueltos, "sabes que desde esa noche yo quería llevare lejos de aquí? Incluso se lo mencione a Archi cuando te visito por primera vez en esa semana"

"En serio? No lo sabía…" pensando detenidamente en las visitas de su primo durante la semana, "la verdad es que cuando almorzamos juntos con Patty nunca mencionó tu conversación con él, solamente hablamos de nuestros días en el colegio y de todas nuestras aventuras. Yo se que tu no lo recuerdas pero te fuimos a ver al zoológico un par de veces y yo…pues…siempre lograba escabullirme del colegio para verte". Una sonrisa de alegría genuina adorno ese rostro pecoso, sonrojado y marcado por las lágrimas que derramo copiosamente.

"Creo que esa es la única razón por la que quisiera recuperar mi memoria... yo quisiera poder recordar todas esas visitas y compartir todos tus recuerdos," respondió Albert con un aire de tristeza. El estaría dispuesto a dar un año de su vida si tan solo pudiera recordar ese puñado de momentos especiales que compartieron juntos y que dejaron una marca tan indeleble en la vida de su novia.

"Y lo harás…" agrego Candy, alzando su cara para fijar la mirada en los ojos azules que tanto amaba, "estoy segura de eso, mientras tanto nosotros crearemos nuevas memorias juntos. En el pasado éramos amigos, pero ahora somos algo más. Ahora soy tu prometida y pronto seré tu esposa." La idea de convertirse en la esposa de Albert colmaba el corazón de Candy con una felicidad casi abrumadora. El simple pensamiento de su vida como pareja era suficiente para hacerla ruborizar ferozmente.

"Candy… yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te escuchare, seré tu consuelo cuando lo necesites. Pero para eso tú tienes que ser honesta conmigo. Dime lo que necesitas, lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, todo lo que tú esperas de mí," acariciando una mejilla ruborizada suavemente con sus dedos, "sé que yo no puedo comprender todo lo que paso esa noche o cuanto te ha afectado, pero si tú me lo permites, te ayudare a que se convierta en una memoria lejana y que no sea algo que permanezca en medio de nosotros para siempre." Albert titubeo por un segundo, respirando profundamente para continuar.

"Candy…yo te amo…te quiero…te deseo como mujer… pero entiendo tus sentimientos y tu trauma. Yo nunca te presionare a hacer algo que tú no deseas pero quisiera que tú permitieras que nos acercáramos poco a poco… nos conocemos tan bien como amigos pero todavía no nos conocernos como novios." Candy no desvió su mirada en ningún momento, escuchando atentamente las palabras que salían de la boca de su amado.

"Quiero conocerte despacio…explorar esta etapa en nuestras vidas. Aun cuando nos casemos, yo esperare a que tú guíes nuestras relaciones matrimoniales" declaro firmemente, su mirada tratando de leer la reacción en la cara de la rubia.

"Albert… yo no sé qué decir sobre todo esto", sus ojos parpadeaban como estrellas a la vez que su mente trataba de dar sentido a todo lo que escucho.

"Dime lo que sientes, dime que es lo que tú piensas." _Dime que no soy un imbécil o un salvaje, rogaba Albert en sus adentros._

"Yo… yo también te deseo. Te desee desde el momento en que me pillaste en la baño. Nunca antes había visto un hombre…mi hombre desnudo y sinceramente…me gusto" confeso la rubia, ya mas roja que una remolacha y evitando su mirada.

"En serio?", exclamo Albert, otra vez pasmado por las palabras y reacción de su novia, "yo pensé que te molestaría verme de esa manera tan…tan…cruda."

"Cruda? No amor. Es natural," sonrió dulcemente a la vez que jugaba distraída con la punta de la sabana, "solo estabas excitado y… pues… yo…yo…nunca había visto algo así y bueno… tu 'paquete' me agrado." _Trágame tierra! Como se me pudo salir semejante cosa de mi bocota, pensó ella en sus adentros._

"Paquete? Así le llaman las chicas a las partes privadas de los hombres? Paquetes?" pregunto Albert arqueando una ceja. Candy quería enterrar su cara en el colchón de la cama por la vergüenza. Tragando en seco, ya no podía echarse atrás; ella sabía que tenía que soltar ciertas explicaciones.

"Pues si… cuando platicamos con mis amigas a veces alguien termina haciendo un comentario subidito acerca del paquete de su novio" murmullo sin levantar su rostro del lecho. Si lo veía a los ojos en ese momento estaba segura que quedaría tendida ahí mismo en esa cama, muerta de un ataque fulminante de vergüenza. Sería el primer caso medico documentado de tal cosa.

"Y se puede saber que mas haz compartido con tus amigas?" se atrevió Albert a preguntar, claramente divertido al ver la reacción tan encantadora de su Candy.

"Nada! Yo no tengo nada que contar. Te dije que tú eres el primero que he visto y quiero tener ese secreto solo para mí. Acaso tu no platicas con tus amigos acerca de mujeres?", súbitamente levantando su rostro, interesada en observar el rostro y la respuesta de su novio. Ahora era él quien se ruborizaba como un chiquillo ante semejante pregunta. Como diablos quería que le respondiera? Carraspeando un poco, Albert le clavo la mirada antes de confesar.

"No puedo hablar de mujeres porque no recuerdo haber tenido una mujer antes… y tu eres demasiado preciosa para mí como para compartirte en las charlas picaras de mis amigos…" sonrió avergonzado al recordar todos los comentario que escuchaba en la cocina del restaurante, "los casados se quejan de que sus mujeres no los aman suficientemente y los solteros se quejan de las novias que no los dejan llegar más lejos. Y yo como no recuerdo nada no puedo hacer comentario alguno. Un par de veces hasta sugirieron que encontrara o pagara a alguien para que se acostara conmigo, creyendo que algo así como un orgasmo me ayudaría a recordar. Opino que ahora lo hacen solo para verme sonrojar de pie a cabeza." Sus amigos a veces lo veían como un adolescente en un cuerpo de hombre, y por supuesto profesaban que su misión como hombres maduros era introducirlo al mundo y sus placeres lo más pronto posible.

"Me lo imagino!", bufo Candy un tanto enfadada, "los hombres siempre con sus 'prioridades' bien claras no?"

"Vamos preciosa…yo solo tengo ojos para ti. Además tu tal vez no te percates de esto pero yo tengo más tiempo de estar enamorado de ti que tu de mi" respondió con una sonrisita torcida en su rostro. Candy comprendió en ese instante lo doloroso que su romance con Terry fue para Albert. Y aun así, ese hombre no hizo nada más que ofrecerle su pecho y sus brazos cuando lloraba como una desgraciada por aquel hombre a quien ella creía su 'gran amor'… Cuanto se había equivocado en su vida sentimental!

"Te creo, Albert", dijo mientras se refugiaba otra vez en sus brazos, abrazando aquel cuerpo que siempre la recibía, "además ahora soy tu prometida y nadie más tendrá derecho a tocarte". Candy cerró sus ojos, respirando tranquilamente la esencia individual de su amado. En esos brazos estaba todo su mundo y el haría lo que fuese necesario para mantenerla a salvo a su lado, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

"Candy…" murmullo Albert, cansado y suspirando suavemente sobre unos rizos de oro, "yo te propongo darte mi todo y brindarte paz en tu vida. Desde este momento caminaremos juntos sobre el mismo sendero. Te lo prometo" y cerrando sus ojos, durmió profundamente en los brazos de su amada.

Cccccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara…

**Con motivo de la Guerra Florida no actualizare hasta el próximo mes ( lo siento!) pero les prometo un par de capítulos al mismo tiempo.**

**Abrazos y besos siempre**


	10. Capitulo 10 - Cumpleanos

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen – etc. etc..****.**

Advertencia: golosinas adelante….

**Capitulo 10 – Cumpleaños**

7 mayo 1915 – Chicago, Estados Unidos

En un pequeño apartamento de la ciudad de Chicago, una rubia jovencita despertó la mañana de su cumpleaños con un aire de esperanza y alegría para ese día tan especial, pues sería la primera vez que ella celebrara un cumpleaños como una novia prospectiva. Ya no era solamente la amiga de alguien, la prima de alguien…ahora era la prometida de Albert. Cuando el sol la encontró en su lecho esa mañana, acariciando el semblante de la bella rubia con sus cálidos rayos, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse nuevamente descansando en los tiernos brazos de su prometido.

Habían dormido juntos, compartiendo una cama como lo habían hecho desde el retorno de Albert, pero siempre ambos teniendo cuidado que sus besos y caricias no fueran más allá de lo previsto. Albert estaba determinado a ser fiel a su palabra y permitió que Candy marcara el ritmo de su relación, y ella lentamente cada vez estaba más dispuesta a profundizar las caricias que compartían por las noches después de sus largas charlas en la cama.

Esa mañana Candy se despertó con el sol en sus ojos y sus rizos dorados acariciando su rostro, inhalando profundamente el aroma del sueño de su amado. Al notar que Albert todavía dormía, Candy se dedico a observarlo silenciosamente embelesada: Albert era simplemente un deleite para los ojos de cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas. Su piel, suave y dorada era la piel de un hombre acostumbrado a vivir al aire libre. Su cuerpo alto, fornido y saludable, había recuperado la fortaleza que perdió después de su accidente, sus manos ahora solamente aportaban pequeñas cicatrices ratificando su profesión de chef.

Y su rostro… era el rostro de un ángel. Candy solo se podía imaginar el rostro de David o los serafines de la capilla Sixtina cada vez que lo veía, tal como en los dibujos de los libros del Colegio San Pablo. Sus ojos, cuando abiertos, eran del mismo color de una mañana en primavera: azul como un cielo despejado. Su nariz recta y perfecta armonizaba un par de labios firmes y bien formados que parecían haber sido hechos para besos apasionados. Su mentón fuerte y definido, su quijada levemente cubierta por los principios de una barba dorada que Albert cuidadosamente afeitaba todos los días. Todo sus rasgos eran perfectamente enmarcados por una cabellera dorada que caía descuidadamente a los lados de su rostro, no tan larga como en sus días de vagabundo pero siempre brillante y varonil.

Más de una vez Candy pensó en que si Albert fuera acaudalado, tal vez todo un hombre de sociedad y negocios, tendría a toda la población de señoritas casaderas a sus pies. Ese magnetismo varonil de Albert, algo de lo cual él no estaba consciente, trastornaba a más de una mujer sensata: incluso, Candy había pillado a su amiga del alma, Annie mirando a Albert discretamente con ojos no muy castos cuando visitaba el apartamento con Archie. Pero gracias a esos hilos invisibles del destino, ese hombre maravilloso y guapo estaba en SU cama, perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Candy acarició tiernamente con sus manos el suave vello dorado que cubría el pecho desnudo de Albert, enterrando su nariz en su lugar favorito, tratando de no despertarlo. La noche anterior Albert había llegado más cansado que de costumbre, ya que el restaurante estaba muy ocupado últimamente, pues en las cálidas noches de primavera y verano mucho más gente acudía a los restaurantes y bares de Chicago. Albert llego al apartamento cuando Candy ya estaba dormida en su cama; se había quedado dormida vestida en la camisa de la pijama de Albert como era su costumbre cuando él no estaba en casa. No deseando interrumpir su sueño, Albert simplemente se ducho rápidamente y vistiendo solo el pantalón de su pijama, se acostó al lado de Candy quedando profundamente dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Esa mañana, Candy despierta y al lado de Albert, observaba la uniformidad de su respiración, el ritmo profundo y pacífico; mirando embobada aquel pecho fuerte y musculoso subiendo y bajando levemente con cada aliento. La calidez de los fuertes brazos abrazando su cuerpo la llevaba a un estado de satisfacción completa. Deseando estrechar su abrazo un poco más ella acerco su cuerpo al de él, mas al hacerlo descubrió una dureza de la que no tenía conocimiento de primera mano, pero que ya había visto en el pasado.

Candy sentía curiosidad, fascinación y un poco de temor al sentir aquella señal inequívoca de excitación en el cuerpo de su novio, y no queriendo molestarlo, simplemente comenzó a acariciar suavemente esa parte prohibida, por fin deslizando una mano por el cinturón de la pijama de su amado. Los ojos de Albert se abrieron lentamente y luego se ampliaron en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que había una pequeña mano acariciando algo dentro de sus pantalones.

"Caaandy?" murmuró, todavía no muy seguro de que si esa maravillosa sensación era un sueño o realidad, "Que haces, amor?"

Candy se sonrojó furiosamente, pero su deseo de explorar el cuerpo de Albert la hizo más audaz que nunca. "Quería saber cómo se siente…", sonrió tímidamente, "te he querido tocar desde que te vi aquella mañana…desnudo…pero he sido demasiado tímida como para hacerlo… hasta ahora…" Candy volvió a acariciar el pecho cincelado, delineando con su dedo cada musculo, provocando que el deseo de Albert se acumulara y concentrara en ciertas partes de su anatomía varonil.

Albert apretó su mandíbula, esforzándose por contener el placer evidente que el toque de Candy en sus áreas más privadas había despertado. "Candy…", susurró temerariamente, "me volverás loco de deseo. ... Cómo me puedo controlar si me despiertas haciendo algo tan maravilloso? No es justo pedirme que sea prudente contigo cuando haces algo así de insensato…"

"Tal vez no quiero que sea sensato...", ronroneo con su rostro más rojo que un tomate, "tal vez ahora estoy dispuesta a hacer otras cosas." El deseo reflejado en sus ojos verdes era palpable, creciendo como la espuma del mar y algo que la mirada azul de Albert reconoció instintivamente.

Albert sintió un nudo es su garganta, tragando en seco mientras su cerebro trataba de formular una respuesta adecuada y su entrepierna parecía palpitar con más vida.

"Candy, ¿sabe realmente qué es lo que estás diciendo?" pregunto tímidamente con su voz en un hilo, "una vez que hagamos el amor no habrá vuelta atrás…no voy a ser capaz de dormir de nuevo a menos que te haga mía cada noche. Mi deseo más grande es esperar hasta que estemos casados y así poder amarnos libremente, sin miedo y sin un cuidado en el mundo. Yo quiero que seas mi esposa cuando hagamos el amor por primera vez, ya que también será mi primera vez."

Ella inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada por su audacia y descaro, rápidamente apartando sus manos del pecho de su amado. "Lo siento", murmuró cabizbaja, tratando de poner cierta distancia entre ambos cuerpos, "no sé qué me pasó…por favor…acepta mis disculpas." Como se le ocurría hacer esa propuesta a su novio? No muchacha decente se atrevería a sugerir semejante locura antes de llegar al altar. En su mente, Candy se dio un par de bofetadas como castigo por atrevida y acalenturada. Por que no podía ser tan disciplinada y recatada como él? Y se suponía que precisamente seria él la persona más deseosa por llegar compartir los deleites de la cama, no ella…

Albert, adivinando sus pensamientos recriminatorios, agarró una de sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho nuevamente, sujetando a Candy más cerca de su cuerpo. "No te alejes de mí por favor, mi amor" susurro en un oído, "todo está bien. No te avergüences preciosa…solo soy un hombre de carne y hueso…yo también necesito desesperadamente hacer el amor contigo, pero creo que por ahora no hay que complicar más nuestra relación con el sexo y sus consecuencias...tenemos que prepararnos para mudarnos a Lakewood y también tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños en que pensar."

Candy dejó de sentirse avergonzada tan pronto como oyó esa confesión sincera de sus labios; no deseaba que su novio pensara mal de ella pero también no quería ocultar lo que sentía su cuerpo y cómo su deseo de explorar ese amor iba en aumento cada día. Albert decía esas palabras tan honestas y gentiles a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban tiernamente una mejilla sonrosada en el rostro de su amada. Esa mañana la belleza de su Candy le parecía realmente etérea; con su corona de pelo dorado extendido ligeramente sobre la almohada, dándole ese aura dorada de un ángel en reposo.

"Sin embargo…hay otras cosas que podríamos hacer… si tu quieres…", añadió con una sonrisa picara y deliberada a la vez que su propio rostro se sonrojaba furiosamente.

"En serio?", sonrió llena de curiosidad y malicia, "qué otras cosas crees que podríamos hacer en lugar de hacer el amor?" La mente de Candy comenzó a imaginarse las mil maneras en que sus manos y cuerpo entero deseaban explorar el deseo y amor en el cuerpo de Albert.

"Permíteme que te toque... ", suspiró en su oído suavemente, "me muero por tocarte desde el primer día en el que te conocí…desde que te vi entrar en esa habitación de hospital pensé que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto...yo…yo…bueno he estado fantaseando por tanto tiempo sobre la sensación de tu piel que casi no puedo esperar para vivir esa experiencia. Creo que en mi mente he hecho un mapa entero acariciando tu cuerpo con mis manos, pero me encantaría vivirlo de verdad…para hacer finalmente esa fantasía una realidad…" Candy podía sentir la dureza de su virilidad contra su muslo, algo que la hizo desearlo mucho más de lo debido.

La rubia abrió su boca, invitando a Albert a besarla profundamente a la vez que él comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia sus muslos, tentativamente al principio y luego más confiado cuando no encontró ninguna resistencia. Cuando sintió el encaje de sus bragas, Albert se detuvo y fijo sus ojos azules y oscurecidos en la mirada verde y cristalina de su amada, buscando permiso antes de proceder "Me dejas que te toque?", preguntó suavemente. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Candy podía sólo asentir con la cabeza ligeramente para acordar.

Albert tiernamente introdujo una mano en ese par de bragas blancas, tocando los pliegues de aquella piel sedosa, sus dedos suavemente tratando de encontrar la fuente de la humedad y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su amada Candy. Al sentir el roce de las caricias de su amado, Candy luchó en vano para contener un suave gemido de placer que escapo de las profundidades de su garganta. Albert escuchó el suave gemido que instantáneamente se convirtió en un afrodisiaco, simplemente era música para sus oídos, y se sintió alentado a continuar con su exploración…deseando tal vez a llegar más lejos que de costumbre mientras su pelvis se movía rítmicamente contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

Albert sintió como ella se estremecía ante su toque y poco a poco fue incrementando la intensidad de sus caricias. Una sensación pulsátil se instalo firmemente en el vientre de la rubia a medida que su novio la acariciaba primero con movimientos suaves y después de una manera más rápida e intensa. Los movimientos de Albert eran guiados por sus propios instintos y el deseo inhibido de conocer íntimamente el cuerpo de su amada.

Dejando el pudor atrás, dos cuerpos jóvenes y anhelantes se acariciaban, exploraban y se deleitaban en cada roce de sus manos nerviosas. Entre besos desenfrenados, los dedos de Albert parecían deslizarse suavemente y sin algún esfuerzo alrededor de la feminidad cálida y mojada de la rubia, encontrando ese elusiva perla del deleite de la cual el doctor Martin le había hablado durante sus charlas. Albert continuó acariciando suavemente esa área sedosa, cuidadosamente observando las expresiones faciales de su novia. Candy arqueo su espalda de placer… las puñaladas de deseo nublaron sus sentidos el momento en que ella escucho un gemido de placer emanando de la garganta de su amado.

"Candy…"gimió Albert embriagado por todas las sensaciones que el cuerpo de su amada despertaba en su ser, "te amo tanto mujer…quiero sentir toda tu piel con mis manos, preciosa". La dureza de Albert incrementaba con cada centímetro de piel que sus manos rozaban, cada una de esas sensaciones lo llevaban a un lugar donde el placer y el dolor se combinan en un fulgor cegador de deseo.

Sin decir una palabra, Candy salió de la cama lo suficientemente como para quitarse el resto de su ropa. Con manos temblorosas, desabrochó la camisa de pijamas torpemente. Finalmente se detuvo arrojando la camisa y las bragas por un lado, desnuda y en pie frente a Albert; ella se sentía nerviosa, eufórica y con ganas de mostrar a su amado la verdadera profundidad de su amor por él. Al ver aquella imagen celestial desnuda y parada apenas a pocos centímetros de él, Albert casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Albert se sintió tan abrumado por la emoción que no podía pronunciar una palabra, todo lo que podía hacer era levantar su mano hacia ella, invitándola silenciosamente a unirse a él…a su lado… en la cama. Una mirada fue suficiente para Candy, tomando su mano para luego deslizar su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas junto al cuerpo cálido y agitado de su amado.

"Confío en ti", susurro Candy tiernamente, acariciando la cabellera dorada de su amado.

"Tal vez no deberías", respondió el con una breve risita nerviosa. Su cuerpo varonil gemía de pasión ante el cuerpo desnudo de su amada. Aquel miembro duro y palpitante ansiaba tomarla sin piedad, una y otra vez. Mas recordando su promesa, percibió que tal vez no necesitaba poner en peligro la virtud de su novia para llevarlos a la cúspide. Simplemente con tenerla en sus brazos, desnuda y dispuesta era suficiente para que ambos cuerpos llegaran a estremecerse de placer. Sus manos complacientes y capaces, suavemente acariciaron los pechos turgentes de la rubia, mientras sus labios anhelantes buscaban un par de pezones rosados y punzantes, dispuestos a recibir sus caricias. Candy no pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando las manos de Albert llego hasta la suave curva de sus senos, redondos y turgentes, arqueando su espalda en un signo claro del placer que la llevaba a retorcer su cuerpo ardiente furiosamente, pidiendo a Albert que siguiera con la dulce tortura.

Aquellas caricias recatadas del pasado no los podían preparar para la electricidad que dos cuerpos desnudos producen al amarse. Parecía que cada vello en sus cuerpos era una antena receptora para el placer. Las manos de Candy lo guiaban a la mejor manera de acariciar sus senos, su vientre, todo su ser y Albert la seguía complacido, obediente y embriagado de placer.

Él tomó un pecho abundante y bien formado con la mano, y procedió a besar suavemente los pezones oscurecidos. Los dientes de Albert regalaron un mordisco a aquellos pezones agradecidos, y él, como fiel prisionero del corazón de Candy, hacia lo que ella con sus caricias le dejaba instruido.

"Albert….por el amor de Dios…", gimió la rubia, derretida por el calor que el cuerpo de su amado generaba en ella, "me estas enloqueciendo, mi vida…mi amor…" Candy ya no era capaz de formular una frase coherente. Todo lo que sentía era la sensación de mil fuegos artificiales explotando en su cuerpo…en la superficie de su piel…cada rincón de su ser. Cada roce, cada toque único de las manos de Albert la dejaba sin aliento, tan sólo era capaz de sentir y vivir cada sensación que corría por su cuerpo.

Albert encarcelo el pecho con sus labios como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y deslizó su mano para a buscar el punto de placer de su amada: justo entre aquellas piernas tan bien torneadas y bellas, hundiendo sus dedos en ese pequeño valle de ardor y deseo. Albert busco los ojos de su amada, solo para comprobar que la pasión consumía a Candy: tocar aquella parte prohibida era como tocar seda y terciopelo. Sintió como la humedad aumentaba a la vez que Candy movía sus caderas rítmicamente tratando de coincidir con el ritmo de sus caricias.

Albert la tomo por la cintura y coloco la espalda de Candy contra su pecho, abrazándola por detrás. "Quiero sentirte cerca de mi…"murmuró con su voz ronca de pasión, "quiero tocar tu cuerpo y sentirte en mis brazos cuando te estremeces de placer por mi…" Candy podía sentir la dureza de su amado creciendo mientras ella se movía contra su cuerpo sin pudor, aprisionada por el pecho y los brazos de su amado. Los brazos de Albert rodearon su cuerpo, colocando una mano sobre uno de sus pechos mientras que la otra se concentró en aquella seductora perla de deleite que había cautivado su interés y el deseo de su amada. Otra vez, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, Albert exploro mas íntimamente la feminidad de Candy, extrayendo un profundo gemido de placer de los labios de su amada, conociendo cada pliego cálido y acogedor.

"Ah….Albert….mi amor…te necesito…" clamó Candy, con pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en su cara enrojecida, "Albert… te necesito…ya…por favor…" Albert podría sentir la estrechez, calor y humedad dentro del cuerpo de Candy y pareció que su propio placer alcanzó un punto de no retorno. Lleno de confianza en la eficacia de sus carisias, siguió rozando ese punto delicioso ya endurecido del placer. Candy sintió como el calor y la expectativa crecieron en su ingle, irradiando ardor hacia el resto de su cuerpo, aumentar dentro de ella misma una necesidad que cada vez alcanzaba mayor fuerza, demandando libertad completa.

Con rostros ruborizados, las caderas de los jóvenes amantes se movían sincronizadas en un vaivén frenético a medida que ambos se acercaban a la cúspide de su deseo. Candy movía su cuerpo con fuerza, buscando liberar ese bendito deseo que parecía ser un fuego líquido contenido en sus venas. Albert se movía extasiado, sintiendo cada vibración del cuerpo de Candy con sus manos, acercándolo a la cúspide que ansiaba obtener en los brazos de su amada.

De repente, Candy hundió sus uñas en los brazos fuertes de Albert al sentir la explosión de placer que inundaba todo su ser.

"ALBERT!" jadeo a la vez que su cuerpo se azotaba con cada oleada emanando de su centro.

"CANDY!" grito Albert, a medida que los espasmos de su propio orgasmo lo llevaron a la cúspide para luego desplomarse contra la espalda de su amada. Felices, abrasados y empapados en sudor, los dos rubios sonreían de oreja a oreja jadeantes, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

"Albert…nunca me imagine que eso fuera tan maravilloso" declaro Candy, cuando al fin pudo articular palabra, "no tengo palabras como para explicarte lo que siento en estos momentos" añadió suspirando profundamente.

"Yo tampoco preciosa…" susurro Albert en su oído, "claro…siempre que me ha sucedido esto usualmente estoy en la ducha o en medio de un sueño atrevido contigo de protagonista…"

"Albert!", refunfuño Candy un poco asombrada por esa confesión, "acaso me vas a decir que me usas en tus fantasías pecaminosas?". Candy volteo su cuerpo para encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido de Albert.

"Bueno…es que…la verdad es que no sueño así muy seguido…" farfullo abochornado, "pero es que tu siempre has sido la única mujer en mi vida…y pues con quien más puedo soñar si para mi tu eres perfecta…" La mirada cálida y honesta de Albert penetro hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Candy: ese hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella también de él. El sería capaz de seguirla al infierno si ella se lo pidiera. Candy se sentía realmente dichosa por la confianza y el amor que Albert le tenía y que demostraba cada día y en cada cosa que él hacía por ella.

"No importa…" respondió con un beso tierno en sus labios, "además los sueños no se comparan con la realidad, no crees amor?" Albert la estrechó contra su pecho, deseando fundir su rostro en el cuello de su amada y amarla nuevamente.

"Es incomparable preciosa… tu eres incomparable…" añadió con una sonrisa en sus labios, "ahora solo nos queda decidir cómo vamos a celebrar el resto de tu cumpleaños."

"No te preocupes, amor" exclamo entusiasmada, "ya tengo todo fríamente calculado! Organicé con Archi y las chicas para reunirnos en tu restaurante esta noche para cenar, así te podre ver si no estás demasiado ocupado en la cocina. Por lo menos estaré cerca de ti y te podre esperar para regresar a casa contigo, que te parece?" El rostro de Candy deslumbraba felicidad, imaginando su caminata junto al lado de Albert en la cálida noche, tomada de su brazo, susurrando cosas sin importancia a sus oídos.

"Me parece una idea excelente!" acordó Albert, "pero…ya escogiste tu vestido para esta noche?" pregunto enigmáticamente, arqueando una de sus hermosas cejas.

"A que te refieres, Albert?", pregunto un poco preocupada, "acaso tienes vergüenza de cómo me visto?". Candy sabía bien que ella no era muy seguidora de las modas, así que todos sus vestidos eran más cómodos que elegantes, cosa que no la había afectado en el pasado pero que al convertirse en la novia de un hombre tan guapo como Albert, ahora la hacía sentir ordinaria y sin mayor dote de belleza.

"No mi amor…" sonrió Albert a ver esos rasgos llenos de duda en el rostro de su amada, "si llevas un saco de manta puesto todavía te verías hermosa…solo te pregunto porque tengo un pequeño regalo que darte que me gustaría lo usaras ahora" y metiendo una mano debajo de su almohada, saco una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro.

"Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa" susurro, a la vez que sus labios encontraban los labios de su amada, "quería esperar a tener el momento perfecto para darte esto y pues creo que esta mañana ha sido simplemente perfecta…"

Candy tomo la cajita en sus manos, y en sus adentros encontró un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par, admirando una esmeralda solitaria montada en un anillo de oro. Los rayos del sol en la habitación destellaban luces brillantes en la superficie de la piedra preciosa y Candy observaba embelesada el juego de las luces reflejadas en el anillo que ahora adornaba su mano.

"Albert…es perfecto…amor…como sabes que me encantan las esmeraldas?" dijo emocionada, tratando de controlar las lagrimas de felicidad que amenazaban sus ojos.

"Lo escogí porque me hizo pensar en el color de tus ojos…" respondió sonriente, alegre de ver la reacción de su amada, "se que tradicionalmente es un diamante pero creo que tu y yo no somos muy tradicionales y la idea de una joya que reflejara tu personalidad me gusto mas."

Candy estiro su mano lejos de su cuerpo para admirar nuevamente el anillo en su dedo anular. Era simplemente precioso y Albert…SU Albert…sabía perfectamente sus gustos e inclinaciones por lo sencillo y por lo fuera de lo común.

"Con este anillo me siento la mujer más hermosa de Chicago", recalco la rubia a la vez que se perdía en la mirada azul de su amado, "tienes razón: aun si me pongo un saco de manta como vestido, si llevo este anillo en mi mano todavía me sentiré hermosa y amada."

"Me gustas mas cuando no vistes nada…"ronroneo un Albert juguetón, a la vez que depositaba un beso sobre la nariz de su novia, "pero si no salimos de esta cama a ducharnos me temo que perderé mi cordura por completo."

"Albert! Eres tremendo!" exclamo Candy sonriendo, "pero tienes razón: tenemos que asearnos y lavar las sabanas otra vez… me temo estas experiencias siempre terminan contigo lavando sabanas…"

Albert dio una sonora carcajada. "Tienes razón, preciosa" rio divertido, "de una manera o de otra yo siempre termino lavando las sabanas." Y entre bromas y caricias dos rubios se dirigieron al baño, donde otra ronda de besos y caricias atrevidas los llevaron a la cúspide nuevamente mientras compartían una larga ducha.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara…..

Todas las chicas se merecen golosinas para su cumpleaños, no creen?

Ya sé que dije que no iba a actualizar por un mes… pero saben que paso? Mi internet quedo frito y hasta ahora tengo acceso otra vez… como no pude estar al tanto de la GF14 esta semana, mejor decidí escribir otro capítulo… y me salieron dos…

Espero ambos sean de su agrado


	11. Capitulo 11- Revancha

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen – etc. etc..****.**

Gracias a , Lady Lyuva Sol y Kiss me again por seguir mi historia.

Muchísimas gracias a mi queridísima amiga **AnaEdith (a thousand kisses) **y mis otras bellas amig**as **Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, **Faby Andley**, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 , Lu de Andrew, Paloma, lady Angel, Stear's Girl, Vere Canedo, sayuri1707, **Chiquita Andrew (GRACIAS!)**, Adventure Sam, Jenny, Ran 1982, _Guest_ y Yuukychan– por todos sus bellos comentarios, aliento y piropos.

**Gatita Andrew – todas queremos ser tus amigas en FB!**

Faby – tu alegría es mi inspiración!

**Este capítulo lo dedico a mi grupo de la Guerra Florida 2014 - gracias por dejarme 'jugar' con ustedes! Y que viva Albert!**

**Capitulo 11 – Revancha **

11 de Mayo, 1915 – Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Una mujer sumamente elegante y bella descendió cuidadosamente de un taxi temprano esa mañana frente las gradas de una casa pequeña tras un largo trayecto atreves de todo el país estadounidense.

Siete días antes, Eleonor Baker regreso a su lujoso hotel en Los Ángeles después de un largo día trabajando en su última película, cuando el gerente del hotel personalmente le entrego un telegrama marcado como 'urgente' en sus manos enguantadas. La señorita Baker amablemente agradeció el gesto del gerente y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación. Su criada personal la recibió en la puerta, tomando su bolso, guantes y abrigo mientras Eleonor abría el sobre con ansiedad.

Sentada en un sofá de finísimo cuero blanco, los ojos de Eleonor se llenaron de lágrimas al leer las palabras de Karen Kleiss. Eleonor era una mujer del mundo y como tal adivino la relación 'estrecha' entre su hijo Terry y la chica hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás, rogando en sus adentros que Terry se decidiera de una vez por todas a dejar a la maldita Susana y comenzara una nueva vida lejos de ella. Por mucho tiempo el cariño que Eleonor tenia por Candy también le impedía ver a otra mujer como la compañera ideal para su hijo, mas al llegar a conocer a Karen reconoció que esa actriz seria la mujer perfecta para su Terry. Karen amaba el teatro tanto como su hijo y su tenacidad en alcanzar la cúspide del éxito era algo verdaderamente admirable en una mujer tan joven. Karen no tomaba un 'no' de nadie, cosa que Eleonor en su vida como actriz comprendía y había hecho una y otra vez. Candy era demasiado dócil, buena y tierna para resistir las frecuentes cuchilladas en la espalda comunes en el glamor de la vida de un actor. Con la experiencia de años vividos en silencioso dolor, Eleonor llego a comprender que para Candy compartir la vida que Terry había escogido seria un calvario en vida.

En el telegrama Karen brevemente delato los acontecimientos en Nueva York acerca de la expulsión y consecuente desaparición de Terry. Las palabras de Karen se clavaron como alfileres en su corazón de madre: cómo era posible que su Terry ahora fuera la peste de Broadway? Donde estaría su hijo querido, lastimado, solo y sin su madre para guiarlo. En ese instante mando con su criada un mensaje para su agente, anunciando una breve pauta en su trabajo e inmediatamente comenzó los preparativos necesarios para regresar a Nueva York en el primer tren de la mañana para buscar a su hijo.

Por casi una semana la señorita Baker soporto el largo viaje en tren, desesperada por encontrar a su hijo perdido. A pesar de la incomodidad del gran trayecto, en el momento que su tren llego a Nueva York, Eleonor mando a su criada con las maletas a su casa en Central Park y tomo un taxi para dirigirse directamente a su primer destino: la casa de Susana Marlow.

Al llegar a la casa Marlow, Eleonor sonó la campanilla en la entrada y una criada salió a abrir la puerta. La criada se quedo pasmada al solo ver esa elegante dama esperando pacientemente en la entrada de la casa. Eleonor lucia hermosa vistiendo un traje rojo encendido y una blusa de seda blanca que destacaba la belleza de su piel, contrastando a la perfección con el azul cobalto de sus ojos. Su cabello rubio y sedoso estaba recogido en un moño francés bajo un elegante sombrero negro. Sus zapatos, guantes y cartera negros hacían juego perfectamente, dando un aspecto de elegancia sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Buenos días, Charlotte", saludo respetuosamente a la criada de esa casa a la cual juro nunca más visitar, "se encuentra Susana en casa? Tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente".

"Señorita Baker!", exclamo la criada sorprendida, "no la hemos visto aquí desde Navidad el año pasado." En esa ocasión, Terry insistió en invitar a su madre a celebrar las fiestas Pascuas en la casa que compartía con Susana. Eleonor, deseando apoyar a su hijo en su decisión de quedarse al lado se Susana, acudió a dicha cena, solo para terminar en una pelea fulminante con la madre de Susana y la maldita rubia sobre el tema del casamiento de los dos jóvenes.

Esa noche Edith Marlow insistía frenéticamente en una ceremonia programada para el día de San Valentín, tal como 'su adorada' Susana soñaba. Terry, por su parte, ansiaba hacer un par de giras con la compañía de teatro antes de escoger una fecha fija para su casamiento. Terry conocía la naturaleza de Susana y estaba muy seguro que al contraer matrimonio, Susana se negaría rotundamente a dejarlo hacer giras por todo el país sin ella y estaría por siempre atado a trabajar únicamente en Broadway. Eleonor recalco a Susana que ese era el trabajo de Terry y que hacer giras era una parte integral sino la más importante en la vida profesional de un actor. La joven rubia estallo en un ataque de furia dirigida a la madre de Terry.

"Ahora lo más importante en la vida de Terruce soy yo. Su prioridad soy yo. Su trabajo soy yo. Todo lo demás es secundario. Además, si no me equivoco, usted no tiene ni idea lo que es tener una persona como prioridad en su vida. Terry jamás fue su prioridad así que no me venga a dar sermones acerca de lo que debe o no debe ser importante en la vida de su hijo". Un Terry avergonzado salió detrás de su madre al ver que esta se levantaba apresuradamente, tomando su abrigo de piel y su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

"Terry, te amo hijo" gimió Eleonor con lágrimas en los ojos, "pero jamás volveré a poner un pie en esta casa y espero que nunca más me lo pidas otra vez" y con un portazo salió a buscar a su chofer.

Ahora ella se encontraba otra vez en esa casa, esta vez por diferentes razones, pero con los mismos sentimientos de ira y despecho circulando en su corazón. "Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo", sonrió amablemente, escondiendo su cansancio y dando una de sus mejores actuaciones del día, "me podría decir si la señorita Susana se encuentra en casa?"

La casa de Susana no era tan grande como la de Eleonor, pero era mucho más extravagante y lujosa en el interior. Al comprar esa casa los señores Marlow no escatimaron gastos en la creación de la elegante morada con todo tipo de decoraciones majestuosas, cumpliendo cada capricho de su hija. Consecuentemente la casa Marlow derramaba un lujo ostentoso, decorada suntuosamente al estilo antiguo francés, con enormes candelabros de cristal en la entrada principal y la sala, cortinas de seda italiana, papel tapiz embozado con detalles en oro, sillones de brocado y muebles de madera pulida del siglo 18. La reina María Antonieta se hubiera sentido en casa en cualquiera de las resplandecientes habitaciones y ese era el imperio en el cual Susana era el centro y la dueña de todo.

Charlotte la invito a pasar y la acompaño a la sala principal. "La señora Marlow salió muy temprano esta mañana a visitar a su hermana, señorita Baker, regresara hasta esta noche. Iré a ver si la señorita Susana está dispuesta a recibirla" dijo la criada y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Susana.

Eleonor Baker no había llegado a la cúspide de su carrera esperando en los pasillos o pidiendo permiso por todo, así que sigilosamente siguió a la criada sin que la pobre mujer se diera cuenta. Eleonor no se iría de esa casa sin antes hablar con Susana y presentía que la joven no estaría muy dispuesta a recibirla esa mañana.

Susana se encontraba en su lujosa habitación, escribiendo las últimas correcciones en los manuscritos de Robert Hathaway. Desde su conversación con Robert, la dichosa no podía ocultar su obvia satisfacción al observar la caída fenomenal de Terry que ella había orquestado tan ágilmente. Después de un par de entrevistas narrando el calvario que había sido su vida al lado de un insensato como Terry, Susana estaba en la cúspide de su torcida felicidad. Ahora todo Nueva York sabia que Terry era una rata de dos patas y sobre todo como ella, tan inocente y sufrida, había salido adelante trabajando detrás del escenario en una de las compañías más famosas de Broadway a pesar de su invalidez y su corazón roto. La criada llamo a la puerta y Susana le indico que entrara.

"Señorita Susana…", comenzó a decir la criada cuando Eleonor Baker súbitamente ingreso en la habitación, cortésmente haciendo a Charlotte a un lado. Al ver a la madre de Terry de pie en el umbral de la puerta, inconscientemente el estomago de Susana dio un salto mortal. Muy pocas personas intimidaban verdaderamente a Susana y Eleonor Baker hacia a la joven rubia temblar de pie a cabeza como gelatina.

"Buenos días, Susana", saludo Eleonor con una mirada asesina reflejada en sus ojos.

"Terry no está aquí" logro decir cuando el alma le volvió al cuerpo, "y no me pregunte donde se encuentra. Tal vez tendrá más suerte si lo busca en la casa de esa cualquiera Karen Kleiss o en los bares cerca de Broadway."

"Sé que no está aquí", respondió Eleonor con una sonrisa sarcástica tan parecida a la de Terry dibujada en sus labios rojos, "yo vine a conversar contigo." Susana trago en seco y con ademan de su mano, indico a Charlotte que las dejara a solas. Susana espero a que Charlotte cerrara la puerta antes de abrir su boca.

"No tengo ni idea para que quiere venir a platicar conmigo. Yo creo que después de nuestra última conversación no tenemos nada más que hablar. Además, Terry ya no vive aquí así que claramente no tenemos nada en común que discutir" expreso con una voz cuidadosamente modulada y fría mientras su semblante la traicionaba. Sus grandes ojos y el temblor de sus labios delataban a gritos el miedo que sentía al encontrarse frente a frente con esa formidable mujer.

Al ver el rostro de la rubia, Eleonor no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. "Realmente nunca pude entender esa debilidad de Robert por ti", suspiro suavemente, "su decisión de incluirte en la compañía de teatro lo convirtió en el hazme reír de todo Broadway." Eleonor parecía deslizarse elegantemente sobre el piso, caminando hacia una silla situada frente a la silla de ruedas de Susana. "Ahora me parece más obvio que nunca que él no te escogió por tu talento como actriz sino como un favor personal para tu padre" agrego, tomando asiento en la silla y fijando su intensa mirada azul en los ojos de venado a punto de morir en el rostro de la invalida.

"Robert nunca elije a nadie que verdaderamente no se lo merezca" aseguro Susana, tratando de controlar los temblores que esa mirada acusadora de Eleonor causaban en su cuerpo.

"Por supuesto que no! Tienes mucha razón! Es más: estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo", exclamo Eleonor para la sorpresa de la chica, "por eso desde tu primera actuación quedo muy claro que tú eras la excepción" añadió la bella dama con una delineada ceja arqueada a la perfección.

"Como se atreve!" estallo Susana, dejando a un lado su máscara de víctima. "Mire _**se-ño-ri-ta**_", machaco la joven, estresando cada consonante diligentemente, "su hijo al igual que usted, ya no tiene ningún derecho de venir a mi casa a molestarte con sus necedades. Así que por favor lárguese inmediatamente."

"Ah… claro…ya veo…" resoplo Eleonor tranquilamente, "pero ahora que ya mencionas 'derechos', dime…quiero que me espliques algo…qué derecho tienes tu a destrozar la vida de mi hijo?" . Si la mirada de Eleonor la hizo temblar en un principio, ahora esos ojos destellando una furia ardiente y vagamente contenida aterrorizaban a la rubia sentada en la silla de ruedas. Parecía que hasta la silla se agitaba y sacudía tanto como los huesos de la pobre desgraciada sentada en ella.

Susana volvió a tragar en seco. Eleonor iba directamente al grano y esta vez no tendría la oportunidad de manipular la situación a su ventaja así que cambiando de tácticas decidió recurrir a insultos baratos, cuidadosamente cruzando sus brazos sombre su pecho. "Yo no sé a qué se refiere aunque dicen por ahí que el tinte de cabello es toxico y puede volver loca a la gente. Tal vez eso a usted la tenga algo afectada" redarguyó fijando sus ojos temerosos a los de la bella dama, su voz derramando cizaña.

Una carcajada divertida escapo de la boca de Eleonor y como un lobo que huele la sangre de su presa, se sintió sumamente satisfecha de oler el tufo a miedo que envolvía a la muchacha sentada frente a ella. "Vamos _**ne-ni-ta**_", bufo ante el rostro pasmado de Susana, " así que quieres jugar rudo con la nenas grandes? Pues ajústate las bragas chiquilla, que ya me encontraste. Tú tienes de inocente lo que yo tengo de coja" agrego con una mirada de hielo. Susana no sabía dónde esconderse: ante esa mujer espectacular, su personalidad real estaba al descubierto y ella se mostraba ser efectivamente tan transparente y tan insípida como el agua.

"Yo no hice nada… él me dejo…él se largo de aquí sin ver atrás…" insistió la rubia, tratando de sonar sincera y fallando lamentablemente, "él decidió no luchar más y abandonarme a mi suerte... yo no estoy en condiciones de seguirlo a ninguna parte…" Susana era tan mala actriz que ni siquiera era capaz de estrujar una sola lágrima cuando realmente era necesario. Solo consiguió torcer su cara en una mueca que la hacía ver más bien constipada que desgarrada de dolor.

"Y mira que doy gracias a Dios porque al fin recupero sus sentidos y se fue lejos de ti", ronroneo divertida al ver la mueca de la desdichada, cruzando sus brazos delicadamente "es lo más sensato que mi hijo ha hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo".

Al ver que sus palabras no hacían mella en Eleonor, Susana estaba a punto de perder todo el control sobre su ira. "Su hijo? Su hijo? No me vuelva a mencionar a ese maldito!", rugió colérica, sus manos hechas un par de puños en su regazo, "Ese inútil no es nada más que un borracho de mala muerte, es un depravado sexual que se acuesta con cualquiera que cruza por su camino, es un malnacido! Pero por supuesto que más se puede esperar de un hombre así cuando tiene una madre como…" Susana estaba a punto de pronunciar la última palabra cuando sintió una cachetada fenomenal en su rostro que la dejo viendo estrellas y las neuronas en su cerebro rebotando como canicas en un piso de mármol.

Eleonor se había levantado de su silla y le propino una cachetada tan fuerte a la joven que su blanca mano ardía bajo sus guantes negros de seda. Nadie, mucho menos esa chiquilla petulante frente a ella, tenía derecho a insultar la cuna de su Terry. Nadie sabía la verdad sobre su nacimiento o las circunstancias que la obligaron a dejar a su único hijo con su padre. Nadie sabía el dolor que ambos, madre e hijo aun llevaban en sus almas a causa de esa decisión. Y esa mujer estúpida, cómo se atrevió esa imbécil a pretender que sabía algo acerca de su hijo?

Susana saboreo su propia sangre cuando se mordió la mejilla en el momento de impacto. Llevando sus manos a la mejilla adolorida, Susana concluyó que ya no tenía sentido el continuar fingiendo cortesía, y descartando su máscara por completo, mostró sus dientes y garras, rugiendo de furia como una bestia salvaje y herida. "LARGESE DE MI CASA VIEJA BRUJA" grito a todo pulmón, "LARGESE ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA!".

"Claro, con mucho gusto", Eleonor respondió tranquilamente, "pero primero toma, te traje esto" y abriendo cuidadosamente su cartera negra saco un sobre amarillo grande del interior. Eleonor tiro el sobre en el regazo de Susana y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

"Qué diablos es esto?" pregunto la rubia aun llena de rabia, abriendo el grueso paquete furiosamente.

Eleonor despejó su garganta, hablando en un tono uniforme y sin emoción alguna. "Te lo advertí Susana", observando a la chica mientras sacaba los contenidos del sobre, "si quieres jugar rudo conmigo tienes que sujetar bien tus bragas. A diferencia de las otras personas a tu alrededor, yo no me trago ese papel de mártir con el que embaucas a medio mundo y que tanto te gusta. Quiero que sepas que yo estoy más que dispuesta a pelear si eso es lo que tu verdaderamente quieres".

El sobre estaba repleto de documentos legales, fotos de unos jóvenes y datos con nombres que Susana no reconocía de inmediato. "Por que me hace perder más tiempo con estas babosadas? Yo no conozco a estas personas" rezongó Susana exasperada.

Eleonor se limito a poner sus ojos en blanco. Realmente no sabía que había visto Terry en esa mujer. Como la pudo soportar su hijo por tanto tiempo? "Susana, por favor", expresó claramente impaciente, "tú eres tan estúpida que si te caes en un barril lleno de pollas, saldrías chupando tu propio dedo. Nunca vez mas allá de tu nariz." Susana con ojos destellando rayos y centellas comenzó a revisar rápidamente los documentos en su regazo mientras Eleonor continuaba con su discurso.

"Crees que tu eres la única mujer con influencia y poder en Broadway?", sonrió Eleonor divertida, "Vamos chiquilla, no me hagas reír! Yo _**conquiste**_ Broadway cuando tú todavía estabas en las bolas enfermizas de tu padre. También conozco a Robert desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía era un director sin nombre de una compañía que se presentaba en teatros de mala muerte. Cuando me entere de lo sucedido con Terry, me extraño que Robert no me hubiera contactado primero para conversar acerca de ello, porque aunque tú no lo creas, Robert siempre me mantuvo al día sobre el progreso de Terry. Entonces fue que comprendí que el problema no era de Robert con Terry, sino de Robert con alguien más. En este caso el denominador común entre los dos eres _tú_… Por supuesto, conociendo tu propensión al chantaje, supuse, acertadamente debo agregar, que el problema de Robert debía tener algo que ver contigo y con tu accidente. No me equivoco, verdad?"

Eleonor podía leer a Susana como una novela barata. Ninguno de los esquemas de la chica eran una verdadera sorpresa para esa mujer que había visto casi todo en el transcurso de su larga vida en el teatro.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Eleonor tranquilamente continuo hablando mientras los ojos de la chica seguían examinando apresuradamente los documentos en su regazo. "Además, una mujer en mi posición siempre llega a conocer mucha gente de abolengo y con secretos que se mueren por compartir con alguien para quien la discreción es una necesidad, alguien precisamente como yo. Por ejemplo, algo así como el secretito que tiene tu padre…" Eleonor clavo su mirada en el semblante pálido de Susana y supo en ese momento que sus palabras habían encontrado su marca, teniendo el efecto deseado.

"Mi padre? A que se refiere", resoplo afligida, súbitamente levantado su mirada, "mi padre es un hombre ejemplar. El no tiene ningún secreto". Susana adoraba a su padre en exceso, pues él era la encarnación del hombre perfecto en su mente. Amable, educado, guapo y exitoso en su profesión, para Susana Jonathan Marlow simbolizaba el ideal al que Terruce Grandchester debería aspirar.

Eleonor examino sus manos enguantadas cuidadosamente. "Estas segura Susana? Nunca te preguntaste por que fuiste la única hija de tus padres o por que tu madre tuvo tantos problemas con sus otros embarazos?" pregunto con frialdad en su voz, "No sé si alguna vez te comento tu madre algo sobre eso. Bueno, la verdad es que tal vez ella tampoco sabe nada acerca de esa enfermedad venérea que tu padre pillo cuando vivía en un burdel en Paris con una prostituta..."

La quijada de Susana por poco le cae al pecho de la impresión al escuchar esas palabras. "Qué? No sé de que locuras está hablando…que quiere decir?" respondió cuando la voz le salió de la garganta, "No es verdad!" Los ojos de Susana comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas furiosas, mientras su rostro se desencajo en una expresión genuina de horror.

"No querida, te equivocas. Todo lo que he dicho es cierto", refuto Eleonor con calma mientras se quitaba los guantes, "tu padre compro una casa en Rouen, en las afueras de París y su amante con sus hijos viven en ella. Es decir, tus tres medios hermanos…"

"No… no es verdad…esas son sus mentiras…" gimió Susana, con indiscutible lagrimas de dolor rodando en sus mejillas, "mi padre nunca haría eso a mi madre…nunca…mi padre es…ejemplar…" Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, Susana no concebía como su padre hubiera sido capaz de ocultar un secreto tan grande y tan terrible de su esposa, a la quien decía adorar. Y que de ella? Ella siempre había sido su pequeña, su orgullo, su todo, su mundo y ahora se daba cuenta que compartía a su padre con otra familia, no solo con una mujer pero con otras tres personas…tres varones que llevarían el nombre Marlow tanto como su padre lo había deseado.

Eleonor tomo uno de los documentos en el regazo de Susana y lo sostuvo en el aire entre su índice y pulgar, de modo que lo pudiera examinar. "Susana, tienes que ver esto," señaló mientras le removía las manos de los ojos a la chica, "esta es la acta de nacimiento de uno de tus hermanos y tu papa esta nombrado como el padre." La rubia tomo el documento de los dedos de Eleonor de una manotada, leyendo los detalles detenidamente.

"Tu padre vivió con esta mujer por mucho tiempo y después de conocer y casarse con tu madre, dejo a su amante y consintió en trasladarse a América. Así fue como vinieron a vivir en Nueva York. Claro, eso no quiere decir que el la olvido, pues le mandaba cartas y dinero con regularidad. Por qué crees que tu santo padre acepto que tu madre viviera contigo?" El verdadero significado de esa pregunta cayó sobre Susana como un balde de agua fría, al realizar la parte que su invalidez había jugado en el engaño de su padre.

Eleonor identificó el aspecto del reconocimiento en la cara de la mujer y se acomodo satisfecha en su asiento. Ahora Susana entendía tantas cosas de las cuales nunca fue consciente antes. "Tu, con tu invalidez y deseando vivir en esta casa, facilitaste el engaño de tu padre pues entre giras de la orquesta ya no tiene su propio hogar al que acudir. Ahora podrás encontrar a tu padre disfrutando de su amante sin complicaciones ni demandas en esa pequeña casa de Rouen. Aunque por la guerra, creo que ha trasladado a su otra familia a Escocia por un tiempo. Mis amigos me aseguran que tiene una hermosa granja en Edimburgo…" Eleonor, tal como Terry, sabia el momento más oportuno para dar el golpe de gracia, y el momento se acercaba…

"Y sabes lo más gracioso?" pregunto a la vez que cuidadosamente se ponía sus bellos guantes negros de nuevo, "Bueno, por lo menos yo pienso que es gracioso y sumamente irónico, aunque otros creen que es 'romántico'…. Parece ser que tu padre nunca olvido a esa mujer por completo, aun cuando estaban separados. Se acordaba de ella en todo momento a tal grado de que cuando su única hija en América, por supuesto…tu, nació, Jonathan le puso el único nombre que siempre llevaba grabado en su corazón, el nombre de su amada SUSANA…Tal vez tienes razón en decir en tus entrevistas que eres una desdichada. Tienes el nombre de una puta…"

El rostro de Susana perdió el poco de color que tenia, sus labios temblando de dolor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una ira inapropiada en contra de la madre de Terry.

"MALDITA VIEJA BRUJA!" rujio como una fiera mortalmente herida, "USTED ES UNA BRUJA! TODO ES UNA CALUMNIA! VIEJA MALDITA! ESTO NO ES NADA MAS QUE CALUMNIAS!" Susana estaba roja de la ira, escupiendo las palabras mientras arrojaba los documentos y papeles por toda la habitación.

Eleonor se levanto de su asiento lentamente y tomando su cartera se dirigió a la puerta. "No, querida, ahí también te equivocas" girando su mirada para encontrar los ojos llenos de odio de la invalida, "todo lo que te dije tiene pruebas y yo tengo muchas copias. Todo lo he investigado meses atrás con lujo de detalles y certificados. Como vez la única persona que recurre a la mentira eres tú".

Eleonor fijo sus ojos fríos como el hielo por última vez en la mirada de la chica que tanto daño hizo a su hijo, señalando con un dedo acusador. "Tú fuiste la causa mayor de la infelicidad de mi hijo. Tú lo ataste con chantajes y amenazas, lo sabías y ocultaste eso 'detalles' del mundo solo para seguir en este papel de 'pobre Susana' que parece ser es el único que te sienta bien. Tu actitud y lo que hiciste con Terry, Candy y Robert me asquea… Yo no sé qué planes tiene Robert para ti a largo plazo pero mi abogado me asegura que las mentiras que dijiste para que Terry perdiera su trabajo tienen un costo monetario y que en cuanto Terry lo desee, podrá poner una demanda contra ti por los daños que causaste a su carrera."

Los ojos de venado agonizante de Susana no hicieron mella en el corazón endurecido de Eleonor. Y asegurando que tenía toda la atención de la desdichada, lanzo su última salva de advertencia. "Escúchame bien, Susana porque no volveré a repetir mis palabras. Voy a buscar a mi hijo y el volverá al escenario y cuando eso ocurra si tu, tu madre, tu perro, tu perico o tus abogados se acercan o si quiera escupen en la dirección de Terry, sus jefes y sus amigos, te lo advierto…" Eleonor giro su cuerpo para enfrentar la mirada de Susana de lleno a medida que emitía las palabras, "mi abogado estará en contacto contigo en menos de 24 horas y copias de este sobrecito de sorpresas llegaran a la manos del dueño del periódico Tiempos de Nueva York, que a propósito es un gran amigo mío…"

Eleonor tomo la manecilla de la puerta con su mano enguantada mientras se preparaba a salir de la habitación. "No estoy bromeando Susana y quiero que esto te quede muy claro", recalco en un tono que termino de congelar la sangre de Susana en un segundo, "soy toda una dama de sociedad, pero no te equivoques. Si alguien tiene la audacia de meterse con mi hijo, yo no seré nada más que una fiera defendiendo a mi cría. Si insistes en continuar con este jueguito te juro por todo lo que es sagrado, que entonces conocerás la verdadera ira de una 'vieja bruja' como yo".

Dando un último vistazo a la muñeca de trapo en la que la rubia sollozante se había convertido Eleonor abrió la puerta. "Y Susana…", dijo con una sonrisa color rubí dibujada en su bello rostro, "así es como se juega rudo, _nenita_". Y sin decir otra palabra se marcho cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara….

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… me divertí mucho al escribirlo…ja ja ja

La ira de una madre protegiendo a sus hijos no tiene medida… y creo que por muy refinada que Eleonor sea, en esos momentos no sería nada más que una madre protectora. Y recuerden que cuando estamos enojadas a veces se nos salen palabrotas…. ; )

**Notas:**

**Gonorrea en las mujeres muchas veces no tiene síntomas específicos y una persona puede estar infectada por años sin saberlo. Generalmente afecta la fertilidad de la mujer, ocasionando esterilidad o, en el caso de un embarazo, abortos espontáneos. **

**La bacteria que causa gonorrea fue descubierta en 1879 por el Dr. Neisser . La vacuna contra la gonorrea fue producida en 1890 e introducida para uso médico general en 1909. El tratamiento más efectivo contra la enfermedad llego en 1940 con el descubrimiento de la penicilina.**


	12. Capitulo 12 - Alianzas

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen – etc. etc..****.**

MilD y Lenniee – Gracias por seguir mi historia

**Muchísimas gracias a mi queridísima amiga AnaEdith (tus palabras siempre pintan bellas imágenes en mi mente y me alientan cuando mis ánimos flaquean – estamos lejos pero el cariño no entiende de distancias) **

A mis otras bellas amigasClau Ardley (tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír largo y tendido), Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas (golosita querida…que tu próximo cumpleaños sea como el de Candy…), **Faby Andley**, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 , Lu de Andrew, Paloma, lady Angel, Stear's Girl, Vere Canedo, sayuri1707, Adventure Sam, Jenny, Ran 1982, lady angel, Erika de Andrew, Maxima (tu entusiasmo es contagioso!), Rebeca, Yiyi, Josie, Carmen Tiza, bowerslittlegirl, Noemi Cullen, _Guest_ y Yuukychan– por todos sus bellos comentarios, aliento y piropos.

**Chiquita Andrew (GRACIAS por toda tu ayuda con GF)**

**Faby – este va para ti… quiero sentir que tu sonrisa irradia hasta aquí! **

Capitulo 12 - Alianzas

12 de Mayo 1915. – Chicago, Estados Unidos.

Annie Britter se encontraba esa cálida mañana de primavera en la mansión Ardley, diligentemente practicando sus escalas en el fino piano de cola negro del salón de música mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por los ventanales de vidrio y se reflejaban en el candelabro de cristal colgando en la habitación, formando pequeños arco iris en las paredes. Archie se encontraba en la biblioteca con su tutor y ella lo esperaría para salir a almorzar juntos mas tarde. Annie era una pianista muy proficiente, pues como parte de su educación su madre había insistido en clases de piano con los mejores maestros así como clases de francés, elocuencia, arte, bordado, floristería, modales y otras babosadas consideradas indispensables para toda dama de sociedad. Toda es educación tenía un solo propósito: conseguir un buen partido para el matrimonio.

Una dama de la clase de Annie nunca esperaba trabajar en el futuro para ganarse la vida. Ella solamente tenía la opción de casarse con un hombre acaudalado y su única obligación seria convertirse en la anfitriona perfecta en su casa y dar a luz a los hijos de su marido. El futuro de Annie era simplemente el de una incubadora para la próxima generación de herederos Cromwell si Archie algún día finalmente decidía proponerle matrimonio.

Con un poco de enfado, rumiaba mientras sus delicados dedos acariciaban el teclado maestralmente. Después de tantos años de trabajar silenciosamente en el fondo de modo que Archie la notara, sintió que no estaba más cerca al matrimonio de lo que había estado en el colegio. Y ahora, para frotar la sal en sus llagas, su amiga Candy acababa de anunciar que se casaba con el hombre de sus sueños: Albert. Si Albert hubiera sido un hombre acaudalado, los celos de Annie enroscarían sus entrañas todavía más como un cuchillo embotado.

Bueno, no es que ella ya no estaba verde de envidia: la verdad es que Albert era guapo... tan guapo que hasta las santas pecarían con el pensamiento solo al verlo. Y él estaba profundamente enamorado de Candy. Claro, Annie realmente no estaba enamorada de Albert. Ella estaba enamorada de las atenciones y detalles del bello rubio para con su amiga.

Durante la comida del cumpleaños fue claro ver que Albert hizo todo en su poder para hacer su cena memorable. Le obsequio un pequeño pero hermoso anillo de compromiso y para la cena preparó todos sus platos favoritos. También le pidió a Jacques, el chef de repostería, que hiciera un pastel de chocolate suculento especialmente para su prometida. A la hora de cortar el pastel, Albert consiguió que todas las luces se apagaran mientras Jacques salía de la cocina a poner el pastel con 17 velas encendidas frente a Candy. Albert invito a todos los comensales en el restaurante a cantar 'Feliz Cumpleaños' a su prometida, mientras la rubia lloraba de emoción. Al soplar las velas, Albert se acerco al lado de Candy y susurro "Feliz cumpleaños mi amor" antes de depositar un tierno beso en los labios sonrosados de la pecosa.

Annie no sabía si sentía más coraje por ese amor desmesurado con el que Albert amaba a Candy o porque Candy, sin ningún mayor atributo de dama había tenido de enamorados al hijo de un duque y ahora a la encarnación de un dios griego en Albert. Annie ansiaba con desesperación esas muestras de amor de Archie… Por supuesto que habían compartido besos y caricias castas, pero Annie comenzaba a percatarse de ese brillo especial en los ojos de los rubios al mirarse. Ese destello especial en sus ojos no podría ser refutado por nadie, era inequívoco. Era la mirada clara del deseo que ahora resultaba perenne entre los dos jóvenes amantes y Annie no podía estar más envidiosa si lo intentara.

Cuántas veces había deseado que Archie la viera con el mismo brillo de deseo resplandeciente en sus ojos? Había perdido la cuenta de todos los tiempos que fantaseó sobre tener las manos de Archie salvajemente recorriendo a través de cada pulgada de su cuerpo, su lengua explorando… saboreando a la vez todos los placeres escondidos esperando ser descubiertos…. La imagen de sus cuerpos desnudos retorciéndose juntos en éxtasis era suficiente para hacerla perder la concentración y sus dedos súbitamente se deslizaron fuera del teclado, perdiendo varias notas. Juró silenciosamente bajo su aliento, y sacudiendo esas imágenes pecaminosas fuera de su cabeza, comenzó su práctica de nuevo, prestando especial atención a sus movimientos mientras tocaba.

La señora Elroy termino su trabajo de negocios cotidiano en su despacho privado y se dirigía al salón de música sigilosamente con paso decidido. Desde el día en que Neil y su madre se marcharon para recuperarse en Florida, Elroy Ardley había deliberado mucho sobre su próximo curso de acción. Las noticias de George y el subsecuente viaje a Italia la habían llenado de esperanza por el retorno seguro de William. Por otro lado, también sabía que si George no podía encontrar ninguna nueva pista, Candy podría ser la última esperanza de encontrar al heredero Ardley sano y salvo.

La señora Elroy había pensado muy detenidamente sobre la mejor manera de controlar la situación relacionada con Candy, y con eso claro en su mente, ella ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación: necesitaba información y para obtener buena información era absolutamente indispensable tener una aliada. Y qué mejor aliada en este caso que la mejor amiga de la chica, que casualmente estaba desesperada por ser considerada digna de convertirse en la esposa de su sobrino Archivald.

Tan pronto como la conoció, Elroy registró inmediatamente en el semblante de Annie Britter ese aspecto de ambición nata reflejada en los ojos de la joven trepadora social. No tenia duda alguna: para alcanzar lo que deseaba en esta tierra, Annie sería capaz hasta de vender su alma al diablo. Elroy entró en el salón sin previo aviso, causando que Annie se detuviera en su práctica abruptamente, para levantarse de su asiento como si impulsada por un resorte invisible en el banquito del piano.

"Buenas días señora Elroy", titubeo ante la vieja dama que le ponía la piel de gallina, "siento mucho mi atrevimiento… Archie me dijo que podría practicar esta mañana sin molestar a la familia. Por favor, disculpe si este ruido es incómodo. No volverá a suceder." La pobre chica estaba tan aterrorizada de estar a solas con la matriarca Ardley que no despegaba sus ojos del suelo. Estaba segura que tan solo con una mirada fulminante de la señora Elroy su tenue noviazgo con Archie seria cosa del pasado en cuestión de segundos.

Elroy se percato del temor en la voz de la muchacha y sonrió en sus adentros satisfecha: esa alianza sería más fácil de concretar de lo que ella pensaba – a esa insípida chiquilla seria simple manipular. La señora Elroy carraspeo un par de veces hasta lograr que Annie la viera a la cara. Con un ademan de su mano, Elroy la dirigió hacia un par de sofás situados frente a la chimenea de mármol blanco en el salón. Elroy tomo asiento e indico a Annie que hiciera lo mismo en el asiento opuesto.

"Si todavía deseas llegar a ser parte de esta familia es muy importante que continúes tu educación social. Puedes practicar el piano todo lo que quieras mientras te hospedas en esta casa" dijo la matriarca con un aire de superioridad. Annie no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban! Con esas simples palabras la señora Elroy indicaba que la aceptaba! Ella podría casarse con su Archie en el momento que él se lo propusiera. No habría luchas, obstáculos ni peleas fulminantes en la familia: ella sería bienvenida en la familia Ardley y en cualquiera de sus mansiones. Sus ojos cristalizados por lagrimas de alegría apenas podían contener la dicha que brotaba de su corazón.

"Señora…señora Elroy…" tartamudeo la chica lagrimosamente, "no…no tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo que me ofrece…"

"Esa demostración de emociones no es de damas de nuestra clase Annie Britter!" espeto la señora exasperada, "escúchame bien: una dama nunca debe permitir una muestra de emociones tan vulgar y a la flor de la piel. Sin importar las circunstancias, como miembro de la familia Ardley- Cromwell debes ser un ejemplo de la calma, serenidad y clase. Es la única manera que la gente de nuestro circulo podrá disculpar tu baja cuna y fijarse solamente en el tipo de mujer en que te has convertido gracias a la buena educación que te han dado tus padres adoptivos".

"Disculpe señora Elroy", respondió Annie cabizbaja mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas disimuladamente con un fino pañuelo de lino bordado, "de ahora en adelante siempre tendré mucho cuidado de comportarte de la manera que se espera de una mujer perteneciente a la familia Ardley".

La tía abuela simplemente asintió con su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra. Ella sabía que en ese instante estaba en la posición óptima para pedir cualquier cosa de la joven y por supuesto sacaría el máximo provecho de su perspectiva ventajosa.

"Lo que más atesora nuestra familia es la tradición y la lealtad", continuo Elroy solemnemente, "somos una familia donde nuestro deber es mantener nuestras tradiciones y nuestra lealtad a esta familia nos permite realizar las tareas con diligencia y sin lugar a dudas. Me pregunto si realmente estás preparada para cumplir con el deber de ser una Ardley en nuestra sociedad, mi querida Annie; cosas que tal vez no sean de tu agrado serán necesarias para el bienestar de los Ardley".

La pobre chica trago en seco al enfrentarse con semejante pregunta proviniendo directamente de los labios de la dama que muchos consideraban un verdadero dragón por la manera impasible de controlar los asuntos familiares. Ese era momento por el que Annie había rezado por muchos meses: la señora Elroy definitivamente le ofrecía la oportunidad de demostrar su indiscutible valor como pareja potencial de matrimonio para Archivald y no iba a desperdiciarla.

"Si Archivald me propone matrimonio, esta familia será mi familia…" respondió la chica con certeza, sus hermosos ojos azules enfocados en el rostro de la anciana "mi lealtad siempre estará con la familia de mi marido y como usted es la matriarca de esta familia, sin duda alguna buscare su consejo y dirección en todos los asuntos relacionados con el bienestar familiar".

Elroy sabía que con esa respuesta la chica descaradamente trataba de congraciarse con ella halagando su orgullo y permitió que una media sonrisa se formara en sus labios arrugados. Esta chica podría ser una aliada muy valiosa después de todo...

"Me alegro que pienses así", mascullo la señora tratando de ocultar su diversión, mientras observaba la ambiciosa joven que la miraba con ojos desbordando adoración. Estaba segura que si le proponía a Annie que saltara por la ventana desnuda en este momento con el fin de demostrar lealtad incuestionable la joven lo haría en un santiamén. "Hablare con Archivald esta mañana después de sus clases para que al fin concrete su noviazgo contigo. Claramente le diré que ya es tiempo de cortejarte formalmente y que tendrá mi apoyo así como el de toda la familia. Esta de mas decir que no tiene sentido tener un noviazgo formal si no existen planes de matrimonio en un futuro no muy lejano así que tienes mi garantía de que esta relación culminará en un matrimonio en un par de años a partir de ahora".

Los ojos de Annie parecían rebosar de alegría. Las palabras de la señora Elroy lograron que la muchacha en cuestión de segundos tuviera su ajuar y su boda ya planeados en su mente hasta en el último detalle. Un par de años seria tiempo suficiente para prepara la boda de sus sueños y su ajuar tendría que ser organizado en Nueva York, ya que la estúpida guerra haría un viaje a Francia imposible.

"Señora Elroy…" expreso la muchacha cuando su breve ensueño concluyo, "no tengo palabras con que agradecer su apoyo y la oportunidad de pertenecer a su ilustre familia…yo…"

"No necesito tus halagos, Annie!", reclamo la anciana con una mirada que le indico a la muchacha claramente que no permitiría ningún acercamiento personal, "además las palabras sobran. Los hechos son los que cuentan. Y ha llegado la hora de que tus actos demuestren la clase de dama que me aseguras que eres."

La muchacha miro a la señora Elroy un poco confundida. Qué clase de 'hechos' esperaba la matriarca de ella? Actos de caridad? Realmente no tenía idea alguna de la mejor manera de demonstrar su idoneidad como dama digna de llamarse una Cromwell perteneciente a la familia Ardley.

"En estos momentos se que Candice vive con un hombre en su apartamento," pronuncio la señora Elroy mientras los ojos de Annie gradualmente se agrandaban en horror al saber su amiga descubierta, "es una desgracia la manera que esa mujerzuela se pasea por las calles colgada del brazo de su amante. Solo de imaginarme semejante porquería siento un asco descomunal. Es toda una vergüenza la manera en que el apellido reverenciado de los Ardley está siendo manchado por una muchacha que ni siquiera tiene la decencia para esconder su naturaleza verdadera de los ojos de nuestra sociedad respetable."

"Ella quiere ser repudiada por la familia para casarse con su novio!" exclamo Annie súbitamente y sin dudar, lanzando por la calle cualquier evidencia sobre la supuesta lealtad que ella tendría que sentir para Candy. Annie no quería en lo absoluto que su relación con Candy fuera motivo para ser juzgada de la misma manera ante los ojos de la anciana. "Candy escribió a George Johnson y a el tío abuelo William el día de su cumpleaños para que organicen el repudio legal y luego se marchara a Lakewood donde se casara con su prometido. Tienen que arreglar muchos papeles para casarse legalmente pues él es un amnésico pero como Candy fue despedida del hospital ese viaje se adelantara para finales de este mes." Toda esa información fue divulgada por Archie bajo la más estricta de confianzas: sólo él conocía todos los detalles del viaje a Lakewood, pero le dijo a Annie un poco de la información a modo que la curiosidad de la chica quedara satisfecha.

Elroy se congelo en el sillón de la impresión causada por semejante noticia! Sus peores sospechas se estaban convirtiendo en una horrorosa realidad: la fortuna Ardley – todo su trabajo – estaría en peligro de ser controlada por un Don Nadie. Solamente William podía repudiar a esa chiquilla y en la ausencia de él, George y el consejo del Clan Ardley serian responsables por el bienestar de la maldita huérfana hasta la mayoría de edad. La única manera de repudiar a Candy sin el consentimiento expreso de William consistiría en convencer a George y a todo el Clan del daño irreparable que esa mujerzuela había causado para el nombre Ardley. Claro, que si Candy pedía el repudio, sería más fácil convencer a George que tomara una decisión a su favor. Elroy conocía muy bien la lealtad de George para los asuntos de William: ese hombre nunca actuaria de una manera contraria a los deseos de su sobrino.

Y la debilidad de su sobrino para con esa chiquilla era realmente extraordinaria: finos vestidos, el mejor colegio de Londres, acceso a mansiones y joyas… para qué? Solo para que esa cabra ojiverde del demonio insistiese en remolcar el nombre de los Ardley por los suelos como una culebra arrastrando el cascabel. Esa huérfana maldita se escapo del colegio, insistió en trabajar como una mujer común y corriente y ahora vivía abiertamente con un hombre sin pasado o prospectos. Y William que decía de todo esto? Pues precisamente nunca dijo nada! Nunca la culpo ni la reto por semejantes locuras, tampoco refunfuño en ningún momento por todas las preocupaciones a las que esa chica lo sometió una y otra vez: el solo hecho de haberse escapado del colegio como una desquiciada escasamente a los quince años por seguir a un chiquillo a través del Atlántico sería suficiente para internarla en un sanatorio privado. La verdad es que para Elroy la noticia de Candy demandando el repudio era como un regalo bajado del cielo en una bandeja de plata sostenida por dos arcángeles.

Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba asegurarse del paradero de William: si estaba muerto Candy era su única heredera y retenerla en la familia seria su prioridad, ella personalmente se encargaría de meterla a un convento y organizar su divorcio para casarla con Neil. Si estaba vivo pero 'indisponible' la matriarca podría asegurar el repudio con la ayuda de George _**antes**_ de que William volviera a sus labores. Es más: si Candy se casaba antes del regreso de su sobrino, automáticamente llegaría a convertirse en la responsabilidad de su esposo y la adopción seria nula de todas maneras – William legalmente no tendría un que decir en el futuro de Candy y no tendría obligación de heredarle nada. Los Ardley serian liberados de la maldición que era Candice White!

La señora Elroy escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente, interrumpió el silencio causado por sus cavilaciones. "Esa es una buena noticia, Annie. Me alegro que tu veles por el bienestar del nombre Ardley aunque ciertas personas no lo hagan." La dama se puso en pie para llamar la campanilla de su criada y pedir dos tazas de té. Annie sabia el significado de ser invitada a tomar el té con la matriarca del clan – era casi como compartir una comunión sagrada.

"Candice White ha sido un veneno para nuestra familia," murmullo Elroy cuando Marie las dejo a solas después de servir las bebidas en una mesita de madera nacarada, "mis sobrinos y William están embrujados por esa maldita chiquilla. Con tu ayuda creo que lograre que el balance y la paz regresen a nuestra familia, aunque para algunos ya sea demasiado tarde…. Mi pobre Anthony…no permitiré que esa mujerzuela cause más muertes en esta familia. Estoy más que segura que sin la influencia de esa malnacida en nuestra familia mi Stear nunca hubiera tenido el deseo de enlistarse para ayudar en esa estúpida guerra en Europa". Elroy tomo un sorbo de su te, mirando cuidadosamente el rostro sin expresión de Annie a la vez que ponía la taza de porcelana inglesa sobre la mesita.

Una punzada de remordimiento azoto el corazón de la pobre jovencita mientras su cara permanecía sin ningún inmute. En sus adentros Annie sabía muy bien que todo lo que la señora Elroy decía era injusto y sumamente predispuesto en contra de una buena muchacha. Pero otra vez, tal como había sucedido en el pasado, el deseo egoísta de realizar sus sueños sobrepasaban la necesidad de hacer lo que realmente era correcto. Olvidando nuevamente todo el amor que Candy le dio en el transcurso de su vida, Annie como toda un buen Judas traiciono a la chica que se consideraba su hermana.

"Comprendo señora Elroy", contesto la chica fijando su mirada sobre la matriarca sin pestañear, "cuente conmigo para cualquier cosa referente a Candy. De ahora en adelante, defender el buen nombre de la familia Ardley será también mi prioridad". La anciana sonrió abiertamente, extendiendo su arrugada mano para estrechar la de Annie en su regazo.

Y así como decidió marcharse del orfanato a costillas de Candy, la joven pelinegra nuevamente compro su felicidad con moneda ajena. Claro que esta vez no hizo un trato con el diablo sino que con alguien más peligroso: un dragón colosal con poder y dinero.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la ciudad y lejos de tratos montados en engaños, un joven rubio corría como una liebre a través de un parque local para recurrir a su sesión semanal con el doctor Martin antes de comenzar su turno de mediodía. Nuevamente las caricias atrevidas entre él y Candy habían resultado en sabanas pegajosas y duchas compartidas, que por supuesto se tardaban más de lo debido y ahora lo harían llegar tarde a su cita.

Desde el cumpleaños de Candy, ambos habían estado muy melosos pero sumamente ocupados con todos los preparativos de su traslado a Lakewood. Todos los días los dos rubios poco a poco organizaban y empaquetaban libros, efectos personales y utensilios de cocina en preparación a su mudanza. Candy también envió cartas a sus madres, avisando su regreso al pueblo y su compromiso con Albert. Albert por su parte, entrego su renuncia con el corazón apesadumbrado a Armand, quien se mostro visiblemente triste ante la realidad de perder un excelente miembro de su cocina. Armand se había percatado de la inteligencia de Albert, pues el chico parecía comprender las pláticas en francés entre el chef y Jacques.

Albert secretamente escuchaba esas conversaciones y se sorprendió cuando un día parecía comprender cada palabra que intercambiaban los dos cocineros. Albert comenzó a leer los libros de Armand en francés y para su sorpresa, descubrió que podía entender todo lo que estaba escrito. Todavía no se atrevía a hablar en ese idioma, pero estaba seguro que si lo intentaba también seria proficiente en eso.

Notando el interés y el talento de Albert, Armand escribió a su primo Jean-Paul LeCrec, quien era su único familiar en América y el chef ejecutivo de un nuevo hotel de lujo en Lakewood. Desde que la guerra en Europa estropeo los planes y vacaciones de familias acaudaladas en Estados Unidos, los ricos buscaban nuevos lugares en el continente americano donde vacacionar con los mismos lujos y altos niveles a los que estaban acostumbrados. El nuevo hotel de Lakewood fue construido por una empresa propiedad de la Corporación Ardley, la cual vio una oportunidad en el mercado y decidió invertir en el pueblo pensando en todas las familias acaudaladas que no tenían casas de verano privadas y que ansiaban visitar un lugar tan hermoso y tranquilo.

El hotel Maison Dorée en Lakewood era exclusivo y poseía lo último de lujo y comodidad para los ricos visitantes. El hotel poseía la capacidad de hospedar a 300 personas, así que la enorme cocina de Jean-Paul siempre necesitaba chefs de línea, pues los equipos de cocina variaban de diez a quince cocineros por cada tiempo de comida dependiendo de la temporada: había un equipo para el desayuno, otro para el almuerzo y el más importante se ocupaba de la cena. Además de escribir de antemano a su primo, Armand también entrego una carta de recomendación personal a Albert para encontrar empleo en la cocina del Maison Dorée sin problemas.

Más tranquilo por enterase que su carrera podría seguir adelante después del cambio, ahora todo lo que Albert tenía que hacer era encontrar una casa en renta para iniciar el traslado.

Albert entro en la clínica casi sin aliento y en un apuro, tanto para la diversión del doctor Martin. "Tarde otra vez por causa de una rubia, no? Espero que estén dando buen uso a mi regalo," se carcajeo el médico al ver a Albert con su semblante bañado en sudor y jadeando por la prisa, "no quisiera tener ahijados antes de tiempo". El rostro de Albert se ruborizo de cuello a coronilla por el comentario del doctor.

"Hemos decidido esperar hasta que nos casemos para hacer esas cosas", anuncio Albert rápidamente, "además….es muy divertido explorar primero" agrego con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su cara color de remolacha.

El doctor Martin soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar la respuesta de su joven amigo. "Está bien Albert! No necesito saber más!", bufó divertido mientras indicaba al rubio que tomara asiento con un ademan de su mano, "aunque debo advertirte que la última vez que un joven vino a esta clínica y me comento acerca de ese tipo de 'exploraciones', termino llevándose una 'sorpresita' chillona de carne y hueso nueve meses después".

"No se preocupe por nosotros doctor Martin", expresó Albert seriamente, su respiración ya más controlada, "estamos muy consientes de las consecuencias de un embarazo para nosotros en estos momentos. Deseamos tener una familia, pero queremos esperar hasta que estemos mas establecidos económicamente y profesionalmente. Candy y yo pensamos que tal vez dentro de un par de años nos gustaría tener un bebe."

El doctor comenzó a tomar la presión y temperatura de Albert mientras conversaban. "Me parece muy sensato que ustedes piensen así", declaro el doctor tranquilamente, "ustedes dos necesitan tiempo para conocerse como pareja, y tú necesitas paz y calma para recuperar tu memoria. A propósito, has recordado algo mas desde que te vi la semana pasada?"

Albert negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. "No… nada nuevo…bueno…", titubeo antes de proseguir, "no recuerdo nada especifico, pero descubrí un par de semanas atrás que entiendo el francés y lo sé leer muy bien."

El doctor lo miro con ojos sorprendidos y tan grandes como platos. "Eso sí que es muy interesante amigo… muy interesante. Qué crees que significa?" pregunto levantando una espesa ceja mientras analizaba cuidadosamente la expresión reflejada en el rostro de su joven paciente.

"No lo sé…" confesó Albert visiblemente confundido, "realmente con lo que recuerdo acerca del tren en Italia y el hecho que se hablar francés… bueno… a veces pienso que tal vez tenía razón la gente de acusarme de ser un espía en el hospital."

"Y que opina Candy de todo esto?" persistió el doctor mientras escuchaba el pecho del rubio con su estetoscopio, "ella cree que tienes razón?"

"No! Se niega rotundamente a creer eso de mi", respondió Albert con pasión, "ella me asegura que yo era un viajero soltero, es decir, un vagabundo y que es más lógico asumir que por mis viajes yo sé hablar otro idioma. Aun ella cree que quizás conozco otros idiomas más y que en cualquier momento comenzare a recodarlos… Quiero creerle pero a veces… no se… dudo la esencia de mi carácter."

El médico termino su examen físico y guardando su estetoscopio, fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de Albert. "Escucha lo que te voy a decir Albert: tu eres un buen hombre" expresó en una voz seria, suave y sumamente profesional, "jamás dudes de esto. Todos tus sentimientos y tus acciones desde el día en que te trajeron a mi clínica inconsciente y medio muerto han sido los de un hombre fiel, respetuoso y responsable". Albert sabía que el doctor tenía razón, pero algo muy dentro de su ser le indicaba que existía algo más oculto en su verdadera identidad….algo tan profundamente enterrado en su mente y que no era del todo lo que Candy decía acerca de el. Esa duda era como una espina en su alma y era la razón principal por la que Albert no deseaba recuperar la memoria.

"Lo que hiciste…quien fuiste….eso no importa tanto ya, no crees? O acaso me equivoco?" pregunto el doctor Martin con una sonrisa en su semblante, "Crees que dejarías de amar a Candy si recuerdas quien eres el día de mañana? Sera que dejarías de defenderla y velar por su bienestar si recuperas tu memoria camino a casa?" La mirada de Albert se intensifico al pensar en su prometida. Candy significaba todo para él.

Ella era la razón de que él estuviera saludable y empleado: sin el apoyo y los cuidados esmerados de la pequeña rubia Albert estaba seguro de que a estas alturas él ya habría muerto. Además, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que escuchaba su vocecita melodiosa tatareando una canción mientras limpiaba el apartamento, Albert sentía que su corazón encontraba una paz y tranquilidad que le era tan necesaria como el aire en sus pulmones. Existía algo familiar dentro de esa hermosa chica que lo hace sentir como en casa cada vez que él se encontraba en su presencia.

"Jamás!" respondió Albert sin duda alguna y esbozando una sonrisa, "de lo único que estoy seguro es de que ella es y siempre ha sido siempre mi prioridad principal."

"Entonces por qué dudas de tu integridad y valores muchacho?" El doctor tenía un don especial para calmar la mente perturbada de Albert con argumentos basados en hechos y lógica. Una simple charla de quince minutos era suficiente para que las dudas y los temores de Albert se dispersaran como neblina matutina.

"Tiene mucha razón doctor Martin", concluyo el rubio poniéndose en pie, "nunca dejare a Candy desamparada y eso es lo único que verdaderamente me importa en esta vida. Comenzaremos una nueva vida en Lakewood como marido y mujer y el pasado…pues quedara en el pasado siempre…no podemos vivir a la expectativa de algo que tal vez nunca sucederá".

"Tu memoria regresara, Albert, de eso estoy seguro," refuto el buen médico, "claro que para que eso ocurra no creo que encontraras mejor ambiente que el aire puro y la tranquilidad de un pueblo como Lakewood. Los extrañare cuando se marchen pero sé que este cambio es necesario para el bienestar de ustedes dos."

"Muchas gracias doctor", agradeció Albert extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del doctor, "Candy y yo le debemos demasiado…pero le prometo que algún día le pagaremos con intereses todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros".

"No tienes nada que agradecer muchacho", respondió el doctor apretando la mano de su joven paciente, "aunque ya que Candy está desempleada, me encantaría emplearla como mi enfermera hasta que ustedes se marchen de la ciudad. Con todo este buen clima, me enfrento peleando contra una peste de chiquillos con brazos fracturados y tobillos torcidos… un par de manos extra serian una bendición".

Albert rugió de risa al escuchar las palabras del doctor mientras abría la puerta de la clínica. "Le garantizo que ella lo ayudaría encantada doctor Martin. Lo discutiré con ella esta noche y si acepta se presentara aquí mañana mismo, de eso estoy seguro."

"Está bien Albert, incluso no te preocupes si no lo puedes discutir hasta mañana. Además, si ella comienza a trabajar conmigo tendrías que despedirte de esos 'juegos exploratorios' en la madrugada" señaló el doctor guiñando un ojo.

"Tal vez no…" contesto Albert con un brillo pícaro en su mirada, "nos levantaremos más temprano" y girando sobre sus talones se marcho a su trabajo a toda prisa con las carcajadas del doctor Martin sonando en sus oídos.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara…..

Adivinen quien entra en el siguiente capítulo? Empieza con la letra 'T' y causa guerras….


	13. Capitulo 13 - Encuentros

**Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen – etc. etc..****.**

Serena Candy Andrew – Gracias por seguir mi historia

A mis bellas amigas** AnaEdith, Faby Andley, Chiquita Andrew, **Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Friditas, Lady susi, Amigocha, ashura21 , Lu de Andrew, Paloma, lady Angel, Stear's Girl, Vere Canedo, sayuri1707, Adventure Sam, Jenny, Ran 1982, lady angel, Erika de Andrew, Maxima, Rebeca, Yiyi, Josie, Carmen Tiza, bowerslittlegirl, Noemi Cullen, Lady Lyuva Sol, _Guest_ y Yuukychan– por todos sus bellos comentarios, ideas y más que todo por seguir leyendo mis locuras….

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a:

**Fany D – no tengo palabras con las que agradecer tu apoyo y ayuda…**

**AnaEdith, Faby y todas las madres hermosas que leen mis disparates – Feliz día de la madre preciosas!**

**Capitulo 13 – Encuentros**

20 de Mayo, 1915 – Rockstown, Estados Unidos

En un pueblito insignificante llamado Rockstown se encontraba un bar de mala muerte… y dentro de ese bar de mala muerte un apuesto joven ingles yacía borracho e inconsciente en un taburete, durmiendo su borrachera sobre una mesa. Con un par de moscas merodeando su cabellera castaña, era difícil de concebir que ese joven roncando con su pecho explayado sobre la mugrosa mesa y sus brazos colgando sobre los lados, una vez había sido aclamado como la nueva estrella prometedora en Broadway.

El hombre antes conocido como Terruce Grandchester era una gran diferencia del hombre que se encontraba bebido, babeando y durmiendo en esa mesa sucia y desvencijada. Ese joven era nada mas una sombra… la cáscara vacía de hombre que ahora era conocido solamente como Terry Graham, el actor borracho de la compañía de teatro DuBois.

Faby Davidson entro a esa porquería de bar cerca del mediodía, desesperadamente buscando a su nuevo cliente. Casi un mes atrás Terruce Grandchester apareció como por arte de magia en su despacho, inquiriendo la cuestión de un nuevo agente y nuevo empleo lejos de las luces en Nueva York.

Faby era una mujer bellísima, esbelta, con ojos castaños y una espesa cabellera color azabache que adornaba su espalda. Creció en una familia de negocios con lazos e intereses financieros en el teatro, y toda su vida fue rodeada de gente importante y famosa. En su adolescencia, se dio cuenta del lado serio del negocio en el mundo del espectáculo y con frecuencia ayudaba a su padre en sus tratos comerciales.

Aun siendo una mujer joven, Faby decidió ramificarse por su cuenta y forjar su propia compañía, algo que llenó de orgullo a su padre y solidifico la fama de la chica como una mujer de negocios hábil después más de diez años de experiencia en el mundo del teatro junto a su progenitor. Con una mente aguda Faby se convirtió en una agente muy inteligente, metódica y poseedora de un don especial para reconocer el talento cuando lo veía. A pesar de su belleza y sus encantos, Faby prefería confiar en su mente y su experiencia para convertirse en una dama de negocios experta.

Ella representaba a muchos excelentes actores, pero ninguno más conocido o mejor actor que Terry Graham. Tener un cliente como Terry sería tarea difícil, pero la ganancia seguramente sería espectacular… especialmente porque muchos actores al llegar a tener si quiera un poco de fama en Broadway se negaban rotundamente a actuar en pueblos pequeños; los consideraban llenos de gente 'corriente' y sin cultura.

Un actor con el talento y calibre de Terry aseguraría que cada sesión fuera un éxito de taquilla. Y a pesar de la mala reputación personal de Terry, ella juzgó que el joven que apenas iniciaba su carrera tenía el potencial de convertirse en una de las más grandes estrellas que iluminan el escenario en un futuro no muy lejano. Claro, sin tan solo pudiera convencerlo de abandonar la bebida….

Al entrar al bar, los ojos de Faby inmediatamente se posaron sobre la cabellera mosqueada de Terry. Con pasos decididos, Faby apretó sus labios en una clara señal de molestia y se dirigió hacia Terry sosteniendo un periódico y un bolso en sus manos. "Terry…Terry…" llamo al joven con una voz firme, "Terry… necesitamos hablar…"

Al ver que ni Terry o las moscas se percataban de su presencia, Faby enrollo el periódico para propinarle un par de golpes en la cabeza al joven borracho irresponsable. "Te estoy hablando Terry!" -ZAZ – "Necesito que abras tus ojos y despiertes ya!" – ZAZ! ZAZ! ZAZ!- El cantinero miraba esa escena divertido, tratando de no estallar de la risa. Esa mujercita tenía fuego en las venas y no se dejaría amedrentar por un simple borrachín malhumorado.

"Qué demonios haces Faby!" refunfuño Terry al recibir el tercer papelazo, "Ya estoy despierto mujer…ya deja… deja de pegarme con ese periódico! Mi cabeza está por estallar y tu estas empeorando las cosas…"

Terry estiró su cuerpo en la mesa para luego sentarse erguido en su asiento, encontrándose de lleno con el fulgor de la mirada tajante de su pobre agente. "Como de que yo estoy empeorando las cosas Terry?", espeto la chica entre dientes, luchando por no darle un par de coscorrones bien merecidos a su cliente, "Te atreves a decirme esto cuando tu estas babeando whisky, cubierto de moscas y en un bar? Acaso no te acuerdas quien es el responsable de estar en los ensayos a esta hora?"

Terry se limito a poner los ojos en blanco. Ya sabía muy bien donde ese sermón terminaría. Sin tan solo no se sintiera tan podrido, tan ebrio y con la cabeza machacada…tal vez si fingía atención se quitaría a Faby de encima. "Ya se…ya se…no…no necesitas decir una…una palabra más preciosa…Tengo que…tengo que… estar en los ensayos…Es parte de mi…mi contrato…Lo siento…Prometo hacerlo… mañana…mañana mismo…pero… por ahora… Faby… Faaaaby…por favor… cómprame… otra copa, vale?" y sin esperar respuesta postro su pecho de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Al ver el desinterés de su cliente, Faby perdió los estribos y le propino una gemidora patada en la espinilla, haciendo que el pobre joven aullara de dolor, quitándose de la mesa para agarrar la pierna adolorida con las manos.

"Demonios Faby!" rugió, a la vez que la resaca del siglo se le iba de una sola vez a los pies, "Si quisiera gente que me maltratara se hubiera quedado en Nueva York! Se supone que eres mi agente no mi atormentadora." Terry volvió a su asiento, refunfuñando bajo su aliento a la vez que maldecía el día que entro en su oficina buscando la posibilidad de dejar todo su pasado atrás.

Al principio Terry creía que por ser mujer sería fácil de manipular a la joven profesional, en cambio ella le demostró que tenía una determinación acerada de hacerlo todo un éxito, cosa que poco a poco lo estaba enloqueciendo. Faby sin cambiar su mirada de hielo no se dejaría intimidar por ese hombre. Es cierto que era guapo, talentoso y carismático: a más de una joven admiradora haría feliz una sonrisa esbozada en esos labios tan bien formados, o la promesa de una 'entrevista' exclusiva en su camarín. Pero Faby no era como otras mujeres y difícilmente se dejaría llevar por adulaciones o gestos de cualquier hombre, no importa qué tan convincentes o seductoras las palabras podrían ser.

"Es difícil pensar en ti como cliente cuando tú no demuestras ningún interés en tu carrera", respondió la joven jalando una silla para sentarse frente a él, su mirada escudriñando cada línea y expresión en la cara del actor, "como quieres que te respete si tu no respetas ni a tu contrato ni a ti mismo? Yo no puedo subir al escenario a hacer tu trabajo Terry, pero basando este argumento en tu última interpretación, tal vez mi horrible actuación sería preferible a la tuya que fue simplemente abominable."

Faby no recibió escusas ni explicaciones sino que se enfrento con nada más que una pared de silencio y un par de ojos enrojecidos clavados en ella con una mirada muerta. Él realmente se veía terrible, la joven casi podría estar segura que Terry no había pasado un día sobrio en semanas.

"Acabo de tener una conversación muy incómoda con Mark DuBois acerca de tu última actuación. Recuerdas a Mark? El dueño de la compañía?" Los bellos rasgos de Faby se endurecieron al reiterar en su mente las palabras que Mark le lanzo como pedradas esa mañana, "pues estaba tan furioso que pensé que en cualquier momento caería muerto de apoplejía. El pobre hombre estaba casi delirante de la rabia, Terry! Parece que anoche olvidaste la mitad sus líneas y tropezaste por la otra mitad. Es cierto que subiste al escenario borracho?" pregunto la muchacha enfadada, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"Que quieres Faby? Por que estas aquí?" replico Terry, el vacio en su corazón haciendo eco a sus palabras, "Si Mark esta decepcionado con mi trabajo, se debería de haber dirigido a mí en vez de acercarse a ti para darte un mal rato. No me debe ningún favor teniéndome en su grupo. Si está realmente disgustado por mi actuación, entonces dile que es libre de romper mi contrato si esto es lo que realmente desea hacer."

Ella frunció su rostro en un ceño. Terry lentamente estaba erosionando su paciencia y cuando esta se acabara ella no sería capaz de contener su frustración. Terry era su propio peor enemigo, saboteando su carrera sin piedad y escondiéndose detrás de una botella como un buen cobarde.

"Sí, claro…eso es fácil de decir para ti, tonto", exclamo la joven, arqueando una ceja sin despegar su mirada oscura, "Y yo qué, dime? Qué hay sobre el hecho de que puse mi cuello en la guillotina por ti…arriesgué mi reputación por ti. Mírame Terry, no agaches la cabeza hombre! Dónde estoy? Acaso estoy en alguna oficina bonita y agradable en Nueva York? Tomando el té en el Ritz con mis clientes? O estoy aquí, en un lugar sin nombre, repugnante, tratando de ayudarte a mantener tu trabajo? Despierta bobo! Me contrataste para hacer un trabajo cuando nadie te quería tocar y eso es lo que aun estoy tratando de hacer. Y tú, verdaderamente crees que estás haciendo tu trabajo o es todo esto sólo una excusa para beber tus días sin mayor recriminación?"

Terry escuchaba sus palabras asombrado. Nadie le había hablado así desde hacía mucho tiempo. La fuerza y convicción de su agente, ciertamente eran evocadores de la joven rubia cuyo amor guardaba en los rincones más profundos de su corazón. Si Faby hubiera sido menos inteligente a estas alturas ya habría intentado seducirla. Aun viendo que ella estaba claramente enojada, a Terry le parecía fascinante al mismo tiempo. Su furia había marcado sus mejillas ligeramente con un rosado resplandor, sus hermosos ojos oscuros brillaban como estrellas y su preciosa chaqueta y falda color granate abrazaban cada curva a la perfección.

Terry era capaz ver aquellos labios embelesado, durante horas, completamente absorto por su forma y color, preguntándose cómo se sentirían bajo su boca. Por supuesto, la fantasía siempre era rota por la realidad de la chica frente a él: ella no era débil, ni rubia, ni tímida. Ella era muy inteligente y, sobre todo, era una profesional. Terry estaba seguro que Faby le sacaría el corazón del pecho con un cuchillo oxidado si trataba sus trucos habituales con ella.

"Terry…" insistió la joven suavemente, "por qué no fuiste sincero conmigo acerca de tus intenciones desde un principio? Si tú querías esconderte en algún lugar refundido y beber hasta caer muerto, entonces debiste decírmelo. Yo podría haberme ahorrado el esfuerzo de luchar para convencer a Mark de darte una oportunidad y a estas alturas ya estarías bien adelante en tu objetivo de lograr la total destrucción de ti mismo sin yo tener que dejar mi oficina y descuidar mis otros clientes."

Los ojos de Terry comenzaron a rebozan con lágrimas de tristeza que amenazaba con romper la presa de emociones que había construido cuidadosamente durante meses. Finalmente estaba al descubierto: su carrera se había convertido en una farsa. La mujer frente a él de alguna manera sabía la verdad... ella fue capaz de ver a través de su máscara y sabía quién era realmente en esos momentos: un hombre roto que por casualidad también había sido un buen actor meses atrás.

Él estaba tan cansado de la vida…de su vida… y ahora, una vez más y en un bar asqueroso, Terry se enfrentaba con una elección personal que atraería consecuencias monumentales a la vez: podía luchar para mantenerse en pie firme y convertirse en el hombre que quería ser o simplemente podía escoger dejarse sumir en su pena y amargura por todo lo que su vida no fue, muriendo lentamente atiborrado de alcohol. "Actuar es mi vida, Faby...", contesto con su voz casi en un hilo, "es lo único que me queda de mí... lo único bueno de mi."

"Bueno, si ese es el caso entonces VIVE tu vida bien por favor!" exclamo la muchacha, lanzando sus brazos en el aire en un gesto de frustración, "Maldita sea, Terry! Muéstrame a mí y a la gente que viene a verte – y que PAGA por ver a Terry Graham - qué tipo de actor eres si eso es lo que ahora dices es toda tu vida. Nadie ve tu talento porque precisamente en estos momentos pareces confundido en cuanto a lo que quieres ser. Dime, y por favor se honesto, quieres ser un borracho infeliz o quieres ser un buen actor? Es una simple pregunta y te ruego que elijas bien porque no puedes ser ambos: por lo menos no mientras yo esté aquí y yo sea quien te represente, Terry. Eres excelente y sé que puedo ayudarte a alcanzar la grandeza nuevamente, pero debes decidir por ti mismo que es lo que quieres o no quieres hacer."

Faby se levantó lentamente de su asiento, lista para salir de este horrible lugar. "Mark accedió a darte otra oportunidad y le di mi palabra de que tu estarás allí esta noche, dando la mejor actuación de la gira," dijo la chica suavemente, tratando que sus palabras hicieran mella en la cabeza embrollada de su cliente, "por favor no hagas que me arrepiente de haber hecho esa promesa, Terry."

Los ojos de Terry se enfocaron en el semblante de la joven agente, avergonzado por su comportamiento. Esa bella chica de ciudad había hecho un viaje incomodo a un pueblo de mala muerte solamente para tratar de salvar su carrera. Es cierto que ese era su trabajo, pero en el fondo Terry se percataba del gran corazón generoso que Faby poseía a pesar de su exterior serio y profesional.

Ella quería ayudarle a recuperar su carrera pero también se preocupaba de él como persona. "Sólo puedo cuidar de ti hasta cierto punto Terruce, pero tú también tienes que poner algún esfuerzo de tu parte." Los ojos de Faby parecían silenciosamente suplicantes, a la vez que su voz tomaba un tono más suave y personal, "por favor no te decepciones a ti mismo, eres más que un borracho, amigo mío, eres un artista maravilloso. Sé que el artista que llevas dentro de ti merece una oportunidad para brillar en el escenario como una verdadera estrella. Estaré sentada entre los espectadores esta noche y nos reuniremos después de la última función. Buena suerte Terry". Y girando sobre sus talones, Faby dejo a Terry a solas, para que este meditara sobre sus palabras.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Que he hecho con mi vida?" se preguntaba Terry a sí mismo en su camarín mientras se preparaba para la función de esa noche.

Era difícil creer que en menos de dos años su vida se había convertido en una pésima tragedia griega. Abandonó su hogar y a Candy en Inglaterra, abandono a Susana y su carrera en Nueva York, y ahora… qué demonios estaba haciendo? Le pareció evidente que alejarse de sus problemas y esconderse nunca había sido la solución adecuada en el pasado.

Al formar parte del grupo Stratford, la parte egoísta de su ser subconscientemente decidió no atentar comunicarse con Candy, aun cuando logro establecerse con mas permanencia en Nueva York. En esa etapa de su vida su carrera y el éxito eran lo más importante, a tal grado que ni siquiera se percato de la creciente obsesión de Susana. Si Candy no hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de verlo aquella noche en Chicago, quien sabe si realmente él alguna vez habría tratado de buscarla para restablecer su vínculo. Y luego cuando ocurrió el accidente de Susana… por segunda vez en su vida tuvo que abandonar a Candy, y esa vez fue la despedida más dolorosa de su vida. El sentimiento de culpa por ser el causante de las heridas de aquella actriz inocente fue tan abrumador que a diario se recriminaba y bebía para olvidarlo todo.

El amaba a su pecosa… tal vez en ese tiempo no de la manera que ella se merecía pero a medida que intercambiaban cartas meses antes de su separación y con los recuerdos de aquel verano en Escocia inundando su mente, él decidió que quería intentar formar un hogar con ella. No le importaba realmente analizar la diferencia en sus carreras y sus estilos de vida. Lo único que él sabía es que su corazón se llenaba de paz cuando ella estaba cerca y que su sonrisa y actitud positiva iluminaban el firmamento cada vez que él se sentía incomprendido y triste. Ella era como el aire puro en Escocia: libre, pura, sencilla… Estar con Candy era una necesidad abrumadora que disolvió la realidad de su situación: nunca habían convivido juntos y apenas se conocían como pareja.

El sabia tan poco de ella: sus pequeños gustos, su perfume, sus sueños y alegrías… Ni siquiera sabía verdaderamente el sabor de sus labios, pues el único beso que compartieron fue un beso robado que a propósito fue seguido inmediatamente por el sonido de una bofetada en los rostros de ambos cuando llegó a la conclusión. Una sonrisa a medias se formo en su guapo semblante at recordar la bofetada que Candy le propino en aquella ocasión y su cachetada en respuesta. Si en ese entonces hubiera sabido que ese sería el único beso que compartiría con su amada, en vez de abofetearla hubiera caído postrado a sus pies… profesando su amor incondicional y rogando perdón por su atrevimiento.

Terry miró con el rabillo de sus ojos la botella de whisky sin abrir encima de su tocador. El líquido ambarino parecía llamarlo, tentándolo a olvidar todo... todo el dolor... todos los problemas... todas las personas en su vida que exigieron algo de él. Susana con sus exigencias de matrimonio. Su padre exigiendo a un buen hijo obediente. Su madre exigiendo comprensión y su amor... sólo Candy nunca exigió nada. Todo lo que hizo fue amarlo ciegamente y le dio hasta la libertad que necesitaba para hacer su elección en un momento sumamente difícil.

"Candy…" susurro suavemente, su mente cansada volando a través de la distancia deseando encontrar refugio en los brazos de su rubia, "acaso es por eso que no te puedo olvidar? Tu nunca me pediste nada…" Terry comprendió que todo ese tiempo lo había pasado tratando de olvidar a la única persona que le brindo amor y nunca demando nada de él… Candice White Ardley.

"Y qué?" farfullo molesto en sus adentros, "que le puedo yo dar a ella ahora, cuando precisamente se merece todo? Soy un borracho… un degenerado… un cobarde… no soy nadie…nunca he sido nada"

Con dolor marcando sus ojos, Terry recordó su fría niñez al lado de su padre. Rodeado de nodrizas y lujos materiales, el pequeño Grandchester siempre se percato de un profundo sentimiento de pesar reflejado en los ojos de su padre cuando él estaba en su presencia. Siendo un joven adolescente, constantemente se pregunto si su padre lamentó tener que criarlo a él o si el arrepentimiento de enviar a su madre Eleonor lejos de su vida era una emoción más fuerte para Richard Grandchester. Sea cual sea el motivo de la frialdad perpetuamente presente entre ellos, Terry no podía evitar sentirse ni querido ni deseado; incluso desde una edad temprana sentía que él había sido nada más que un inconveniente para ambos padres.

A los siete años, como era la costumbre en muchas familiar aristócratas, Terry fue mandado a un internado lejos de su hogar. En el caso de Terry, fue enviado a varios… pues pese a las donaciones de su padre, su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear y fue expulsado en muchas ocasiones. Consecuentemente Terry estudio en los colegios más estrictos de Londres, Paris, Escocia, Suiza y Alemania, finalmente volviendo a Londres para asistir el Colegio San Pablo en su adolescencia. De este colegio se escapo muchas veces, incluso la vez que decidió finalmente visitar a su madre en América. Eleonor le había pedido perdón profusamente en varias ocasiones por su comportamiento durante aquella fatídica visita en la cual se negó a recibirlo como su hijo en su hogar.

Aun así, Terry recordaba muy bien que había derramado lágrimas amargas de decepción en su viaje de regreso, sólo para ser descubierto por una chiquilla pecosa que más tarde cautivaría su corazón…

Nuevamente aquel dolor abrumador de un niño solitario que nunca fue arrullado en los brazos de unos padres cariñosos lleno su pecho. "No soy nada…" mascullo suavemente, "no merezco nada". Y en un ataque de malestar y asco al ver su imagen deplorable reflejada en el espejo de su vestidor, tomo la botella en sus manos, retorciendo el corcho con prisa para beber un largo trago de whiskey. Terry arrojo la botella medio llena a un lado, quebrando el vidrio en cien pedazos y el contenido salpicando todo alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

"Lo siento Faby", se disculpó bajo su aliento, "esta noche no sé lo que quiero". Terry se levantó de su asiento con lentitud. Él no estaba tan borracho como la noche anterior, sin embargo, su coordinación estaba perjudicada y tropezó un poco. Después de estar continuamente borracho durante un par de semanas, necesitaría probablemente unos días para estar completamente sobrio otra vez.

"Coraje imbécil!", se reprochó a sí mismo, "tienes que tener coraje idiota!" y con un leve tambaleo en su cuerpo se dirigió al escenario donde el público lo esperaba.

La primera escena de la obra comenzó sin mayor retraso. Terry, como protagonista principal, estaría en casi todas los actos. Las luces cegadoras del escenario le impedían discernir claramente a los espectadores y el ambiente claustrofóbico en el pequeño teatro ambulante comenzó a abrumar sus sentidos. Sintiéndose cada vez más indispuesto, Terry estropeo sus primeras líneas, sólo para más tarde perder su concentración y tropezarse de narices con una mesita del escenario, cayendo de rodillas con el sonido de risa y las burlas del público asistente repicando en sus oídos.

"Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?", él se preguntaba, tumbado boca abajo en ese suelo sucio a medida que las carcajadas incrementaban en volumen y frecuencia. De repente las palabras de Faby comenzaron a sonar con certeza dentro de su cabeza: _"Elije bien",_ le había dicho esa mañana_, "debes decidir por ti mismo"_. Las palabras de la chica parecían repetirse una y otra vez dentro de su mente, resonando como campanas mientras yacía en el piso. De repente, a través del ruido ensordecedor de las carajadas y risas de los espectadores en ese teatro, Terry escuchó una voz familiar gritando, exigiéndole a la gente que se callaran y que lo dejaran continuar. No podía ver claramente la persona cuya maravillosa voz trataba de alentarlo, pero ese pequeño gesto de fe en él fue lo suficiente como para darle la fuerza y el coraje que necesitaba para levantarse y continuar.

Un nuevo Terry se levanto del escenario como un fénix emergiendo de las cenizas, su voz potente y varonil, evocando la imagen olvidada de aquel joven Romeo seductor que puso su alma y corazón en cada línea proyectada en las tablas del teatro en Broadway. Con su voz y su personalidad hechizando a la multitud, Terry resumió su actuación de una manera impecable, nuevamente con el poder y carisma que fueron casi relegados en una neblina de dolor y alcohol.

Cuando la obra concluyo, todo el público explotó en una ovación espontanea de aplausos y alabanzas. Terry, con sus ojos empañados casi desbordando lágrimas de felicidad, esbozo una sonrisa sincera en su apuesto semblante. Finalmente después de meses de sentirse muerto en vida y abandonado, en ese mugriento escenario situado en un pueblo de mala muerte, Terry Graham, anteriormente conocido como Terruce Grandchester, finalmente sintió que estaba satisfecho y en paz consigo mismo.

Con la sonrisa aún claramente adornando sus rasgos guapos y a pesar de ser casi ensordecido por los aplausos del público, Terry se retiró a su camarín, jurando comenzar una nueva vida y volver al escenario de la mejor forma posible. Su corazón latía nuevamente con una alegría que fue olvidada por mucho tiempo, ahora hasta sus pasos le parecían más energéticos. Terry abrió la puerta de su camarín y sus ojos se cruzaron con un conjunto familiar de ojos azules cobalto. Terry se congelo en su sitio boquiabierto: después de todo este tiempo, _ella _había venido a verlo. Una tímida sonrisa adornó un par de hermosos labios rojos. Ella dejo su asiento y se puso en pie, abriendo sus brazos anhelantes y acogedores al hijo que había estado buscando por todas partes sin descanso.

"Madre…la voz… fuiste tú…", sollozó Terry, permitiendo que su cuerpo se fundiera en los brazos cariñosos de su madre.

"Mi Terry…mi hijo…", gimió Eleonor al mismo tiempo, mientras que en su corazón adolorido y orgulloso por lo que presencio en el escenario, prometió hacer todo lo necesario para ayudar a su hijo único volver a salud completa y a lo que más amaba: el teatro.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Continuara…

Que les pareció la re-introducción de Terry en la historia? Adecuada? Sin sentido?

Acepto opiniones, tomatazos…aunque no pedradas!


End file.
